Oscuros Elementos
by cpbr15
Summary: Kylo Ren es capturado por la resistencia, aceptando su destino espera pacientemente por la decisión que acabe con su vida, pero Leía no está dispuesta a ver su hijo morir confiando la protección de Ben a la persona que él más odia, siendo los dos fugitivos atados en contra de su voluntad mientras escapan por toda la galaxia. ¿podrán estos polos opuestos entenderse? (Reylo)
1. Ven conmigo

-Señor se ha dado al orden de escape, los rebeldes ya se encuentran dentro de la Nave, ya dispusimos todo para usted- fueron las palabras del soldado.

Llevábamos en esto algo más de un año, la cicatriz de mi rostro aun palpitaba al saber que estaba cerca como en este momento, las pesadas capas de ropa que cubrían mi cuerpo hacían mis hombros pesados, el sentimiento de odio se movía como una corriente desbordante en cada vena de mi cuerpo lo sentía en estos instantes, apreté mi puño y gire solo un poco mi cuello.

-¿Ella está aquí?- pregunte, el sonido de mi voz a través del casco era más áspero que nunca, respiraba con tanta fuerza que resonaba.

Mis ojos no hicieron contacto con el oficial no lo necesitaba podía percibir tan claramente su miedo y sus labios temblar y eso era exasperante –Te hice una pregunta- enfatice.

-Sí señor, pero las órdenes de General Hux fueron sacarlo de aquí-

Lo sabía, desde aquella vez no he podido enfrentarla como es debido solo encuentros cortos donde como siempre la muy desgraciada sale huyendo, mi cuerpo pide por cortar el suyo en dos con tanta desesperación que era imposible controlar mi sed de sangre –Quítate de mi camino- le ordene al oficial, al tiempo que movía mis pies en busca de ella.

-Pero Señor las orde…- estas palabras tocaron mi última gota de paciencia, fue tan fácil alzarlo por los aires, mientras mis dedos se movían apretando la fuerza en el cuello del oficial, en segundos sus ojos se apagaron y lo lance muy lejos de mí.

A cada pasos que daba más me costaba respirar mi pecho se sentía agitado y los poros de mi piel pedían una sola cosa; atravesar a la chatarrera, los soldados se movían a mi paso, cualquier mínima insinuación de reproche y terminaría como su compañero de hace algunos minutos.

Sentí el palpitar de la fuerza, ella estaba cerca y estaba seguro que la chatarrera también sabia de mi presencia, mi cuerpo empezó a moverse guiado por el flujo de energía que ella desprendía buscando la fuente para exterminarla.

Hace mucho que cualquier sentimiento en mí se acabó, solo el odio quedo en la poca humanidad que aún conservaba, me convertí en una máquina de muerte y no me importaba, el aura de poder que me envolvía valía cada cosa y persona que deje atrás, no eran más que estorbos que no valían la pena ni recordar.

Sentí una punzada cruce el pasillo y al otro extremo estaba de pie esperándome ella, con su sable de luz en las manos y en posición de batalla, no blandí mi sable, mis pasos resonaban como un eco y lentamente se acerque a ella, ya no me temía y era momento de recordarle por que debía hacerlo.

.

.

.

Ella se abalanzo sobre mí con su ataque, pero lo rebote con la fuerza, Rey cayo a unos metros en el suelo, y aprovecha para acelerar mis pasos y embestir un corte a ella, en un rápido giro lo esquivo y se levantó, vi su mano extendida tratando de aplicar fuerza en mi pero se sintió como un leve cosquilleo, los ojos de sorpresa de Rey al ver que no tuvo efecto se convirtió en un gesto de pánico, cuando mi sable paso muy cerca de su rostro.

-Tus eres un monstruo- me dijo

-Dime algo que no sepa basura- fue mi respuesta – eres más débil de lo que recordaba- agregue lanzando un nueco ataque

La fuerza con que rebotaba sus ataques la iba desgastando poco a poco, me gustaba jugar con mis víctimas en una batalla, todos eran tan débiles y tan inferiores, que resultaba una entretención y por esta presa espere mucho tiempo así que debía disfrutarla, Rey atacaba pero eran tan faltos de destreza que resulto demasiado simple contra atacarlos.

Este último ataque mis ojos lo vieron tan lento y encontré la abertura que espere por tanto tiempo, moví mi sable al tiempo que mi cuerpo giraba para acertar el golpe, el sable de la chica rodó por el suelo junto con parte de su brazo, ella cayó de rodillas, mientras la guíe el resplandor rojo a su cuello, a solo un centímetro de su piel me detuve, no por mí, era la fuerza de alguien más quien suspendió mi cuerpo, Rey se tiro al piso y se tocó la quemadura producida por la cercanía de mi sable.

-Ben ya has hecho demasiado daño- Reconocí esa voz, detestaba ese nombre y todo el pasado que lo ataba.

Haciendo uso de mí fuerza pudo moverme un poco para girarme y tenerlo cara a cara –cobarde- pude decirle, Luke me miraba con tanta compasión que sentí ganas de vomitar - Vendrás con nosotros- me dijo, y antes que pudiera hacer algo más sentí como mi mente se desconectó y todo se volvió oscuridad.

.

.

.

Mis parpados se sintieron muy pesados, respiraba con tanta facilidad, toque mi rostro y sentí la cicatriz, no tenía el casco, no podía sentir la fuerza a mi alrededor, me repuse como pude y recosté mi espalda a la pared, las luces incandescentes me molestaban, moví mi cuello para sentir el sonido de tic que relajo mis músculos.

Necesite unos segundos más para reconocer el lugar, seguramente de la resistencia, estaba en un celda de vidrio, aunque estaba seguro que se trataba de algún cristal que anulaba la fuerza, por que no podia sentirla fluir, una jugada muy astuta por parte de Leia siendo sincero.

Me encontraba atrapado por la resistencia, sonreí al entender mi situación, ahora estaba a merced de la escoria más inservible de la galaxia, no me quedo más que sucumbir en la soledad y esperar quien sería el primero en darme la bienvenida, al cabo de unas horas esa persona hizo su aparición, la mujer que me llevo en sus entrañas estaba frente a mi separados por un cristal.

-Si vienes buscando a tu hijo, lárgate de aquí, no deseo ni siquiera verte- hable primero, no quería perder el tiempo en sus lamentos de madre, cosa que nunca fue.

Sus ojos estaban cristalizados, vi como su cuerpo temblaba y una lágrima se escapó de sus mejillas, todo eso me pareció tan insignificante – Ben por favor- fueron sus palabras. Ese nombre de revolvió el estómago.

-Me vuelves a llamar así y aunque sea a puños parto ese maldito cristal y te destrozo el cuello lo juro-

Su semblante cambio, limpio su rostro y se acomodó la ropa- Vine a negociar contigo, estas siendo condenado por muchos crímenes contra la galaxia y la Nueva república quiere tu cabeza, si nos brindas información de la Primera Orden podre lograr al menos que sigas con vida, te lo pido-

Solté una carcajada era tan ridículo todo lo que decía que me pareció una broma- Asegúrate que sea rápido, porque si me das una sola oportunidad de zafarme de la "muerte" por mis crímenes, seré yo quien los mate a todos aquí, ahora lárgate y solo vengan cuando sea el momento-

-Hijo por favor- al escuchar esto me levante y como furia me abalance sobre el vidrio acentuando un golpe.

-No vuelvas a llamarme así- con la respiración agitada se lo exigí, ella toco mi rostro a través del cristal y su cara de dolor no genero ningún sentimiento en mi

-Lárgate- le enfatice, me dio la espalda y se fue.

.

.

.

Ingresaban la comida por una pequeña abertura, tres veces al día, tenía un baño en la celda y una camilla que detestaba, parece que tardaron decidir qué hacer conmigo, pues no vi a nadie en días y perdí la noción del tiempo, ya no diferenciaba el día de la noche, medite por momentos y me ejercite también, solo tenía que esperar el momento de salir, la paciencia nunca fue mi fuerte pero estaba atado de manos.

Completaba mi rutina de abdominales cuando sentí el sonido de una puerta, alguien entro a verme, tarde unos segundos en reconocer esa delgada figura y nuevamente me burle y mis labios se curvaron, ¿acaso era una broma?, un brazo metálico adornaba ahora su caminar.

-Deben estar muy desesperados para enviarte a ti, viendo cómo te deje la última vez- hable primero.

-Tu madre me envió- mi poco buen humor desapareció al escuchar estas palabras.

-Tú no mereces los padres que te tocaron- Ella agrego.

-¿Enserio? - siendo irónico- Entonces te los regalo chiquilla abandonada desesperada por amor paternal, eso sí es que logras encontrar algo del cuerpo de Han Solo que no creo la verdad- pause para pasarla lengua por mis labios -aun saboreo su muerte, fue tan bueno clavar ese sable en su corazón- vi la expresión de dolor y desagrado en su rostro.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? Tú… tú eres-

-¿Un monstruo?- la interrumpí,- te lo he escuchado decir eso varias veces, usa alguna otra palabra ¿o tu lenguaje es tan escaso?, pero claro que se podía esperar de alguien que creció en la mugre y la chatarra ¿no?- mi aguda voz sumado al desagrado que esta mujer me producía hacían que mis palabras sonaran tan venenosas y a decir verdad me gustaba.

-Me voy a arrepentir de esto toda la vida- dijo La chatarrera toco un panel en el cristal y se creó una abertura, necesite solo unos segundos para acercarme a ella tomarla por el cuello y la levantarla unos centímetros del suelo.

-Tienes razón, te arrepentirás por que la compasión es debilidad- le dije apretando mi mano en su piel de pronto ella coloco un aro metálico con una brillo azul en mi muñeca, pos instinto me separe y ella cayó al piso mientras tosía.

Trate de quitármelo pero no podía, al hacer fuerza física una descarga eléctrica se movió por mi cuerpo- ¿Qué es esto?- pregunte y vi como ella tomo otra igual y la coloco en la muñeca izquierda de ella mientras sonreía.

-Ahora estamos unidos, el mío es el principal y el tuyo el secundario, esto trabaja con fuerza si te alejas de mi más de 5 metros o intentas removerlo, sentirás esa misma descarga eléctrica mucho peor créeme, es producida por canalizar fuerza de sus usuarios, así que más te vale seguirme porque nos vamos de aquí-

-NO IRÉ A NINGÚN LADO CONTIGO- le grite y la vi caminar en reversa hasta salirse de la celda y acercarse a la puerta de entrada dio un paso más y la corriente eléctrica nuevamente por mi cuerpo, gritaba de dolor, fue tanto que caí al suelo retorciéndome, de pronto se detuvo.

Me costó respirar y Rey llego a mi lado –Kylo tenemos que irnos de aquí ya no podemos perder más tiempo- me dijo, maldije por dentro esta escoria inservible me tenía a su merced y esa idea no me gusto, sea cual sea la razones por lo que hacía esto, una vez pudiera matarla o cortarle ese brazo también, podría zafarme de ella, así que acepte su mano y me levante.

Quedamos frente a frente, un solo instante basto para detallar sus ojos cafés había algo en su mirada que me pareció tan familiar – sígueme- me dijo.

-¿Estas consiente que ayudarme te convierte en una traidora?- pregunte y la vi dudar.

-Quiero creer que hay cosas en ti que valen la pena rescatar- fue su respuesta,nuestras manos aun seguían unidas.

* * *

 _ **Nueva historia cortesía de Steven, en realidad la idea vino en una discusión mientras cenábamos, el comento que normalmente capturaban a Rey en los fics y trataban de llevarla al lado oscuro, ¿pero que pasaba si era Kylo el capturado? me pregunto y muchas cosas pasaron por mi mente, no pude evitar comenzar a escribir esta historia.**_

 _ **Muchisimas gracias a todas mis niñas del grupo de Reylo fans, Kat, fresita, Iva Asha, jasmin por ayudarme con el titulo, las quiero mucho esto es para ustedes.**_

 _ **tratare de pegarme lo mas fielmente a los carácter de los personajes, todo el fic sera contado desde Kylo Ren espero les guste esta primera mirada, un saludo a todos... cindy**_


	2. Detalles

Tan pronto puse un pie fuera, las alarmas se encendieron alertando por nosotros, Rey se aferraba fuertemente a mi mano mientras me guiaba por la base, era un sensación demasiado extraña su contacto.

-¿Dónde vamos?- le pregunté.

-Tu solo sígueme deje una nave lista para nosotros- fue su respuesta.

Su brazo era delgado, yo corría detrás de ella, noté sus marcados músculos se evidenciando que ha estado entrenando, aun llevaba ese molesto peinado de tres bollos, pobre ilusa pensé al saber que conserva la esperanza que su familia algún día la reconozca, es fácil darse cuenta que aún no sabe la verdad de sus orígenes.

Al cruzar ese pasillo varios soldados de la resistencia estaban listos para atacarnos, fue una gran sorpresa cuando vieron que Rey estaba conmigo, ella no quería enfrentarlos lo sentí en las vibraciones de su fuerza, tome la iniciativa y dio una onda de fuerza que mandó a muchos de ellos por los aires.

-Si vas a dudar, suéltame de una maldita vez y sigo mi camino solo, no te necesito para salir de aquí- le dije.

-Estamos atados te guste o no- mi frente palpito ante estas palabras, esta mugrienta quería jugar a ser la dura conmigo y le iría muy mal.

Un disparo pasó justo en medio de nuestros rostros y use la fuerza para detener en el aire los demás, los ojos abiertos de Rey mostraron su sorpresa.

-Creí que solo podías detener uno- menciono, y casi quise estrangularla en ese momento por semejante estupidez.

-No eres la única que completó su entrenamiento- le exprese, no podía matarla ahora, era quien sabía cómo sacarnos de ahí.- ¿te vas a quedar de pie viendo como gasto mi energía en la pared de fuerza o nos largamos?- pregunte alzando mi ceja.

-Si claro, solamente distraje- tomando nuevamente mi mano, al tiempo que tomábamos otra ruta.

El mensaje resonaba en toda la base de seguro *el prisionero Kylo Ren ha escapado, la Caballero Jedai Rey lo ha ayudado* una miserable escoria logro el rango de caballero en un año, vaya que era prodigiosa, no debía subestimar su afinidad con la fuerza.

Rey usó un bláster para mover la rejilla de la pared metálica –Por aquí- pero me quede de pie, ella insistió- ¿porque no te mueves?, este es el camino, rápido- estaba exaltada.

-¿Acaso crees que me moveré entre la basura? Está bien para ti de ahí es donde vienes- fue mi respuesta, sentimos el sonido de los pasos acercarse, gire para mirar y de un jalón Rey con su mano metálica en mi suéter me metió con ella dentro.

.

.

.

Cual tonta escena de libros caí sobre ella, nuestras narices se rozaban y podía sentir su aliento en mi rostro, por alguna inexplicable razón solo nos miramos por esos segundos –eres pesado- finalmente dijo Rey y ambos recordábamos que nos detestábamos mutuamente.

Me levanté como pude no me moleste en ofrecerle la mano, vi que tocaba su brazo metálico, el corte fue unos centímetros antes de su codo, -parece que la prótesis te está molestando- ella me miró extrañada.

-Solo es cuestión de acostumbrarme, casi se siente como uno real- busco mi mirada- un idiota de negro lo corto en un ataque de ira por cortarle la cara supongo que con esto estamos a mano- dijo en tono de broma, pero mi expresión no se inmuto.

-Eres solo una niña, para salir con esas necedades- esta vez fui yo quien agarro su mano – ¿nos movemos?- ella dio un sí con su rostro.

Entramos por unos pasillos muy estrechos, que caminamos arrastrados, finalmente Rey quitó otra rejilla y al tirarnos caímos dentro de una nave, mis glúteos no amortiguaron del todo la caída, mire y sentí mis labios temblar eso no pasaba hace tanto tiempo, trague en seco.

-Dime que esto es una maldita Broma- le exigí mientras apretaba mis dientes para controlar mi molestia, estábamos en el Halcón Milenario.

Rey alzó sus hombros y torció la boca, siempre era tan gestuosa la hablar, podías saber lo que iba a decir antes que las palabras salieran gracias a sus expresiones- ambos la conocemos y necesito un copiloto, así que muévete o te dejo atrás y- alzando su muñeca – sabes que no podemos alejarnos mucho- dándome una sonrisa de victoria.

La chatarrera sabía que tenía el control por las malditas esposas, me levante buscando la cabina de pilotaje, cada quien se ubicó en su posición, Rey me daba algunas indicaciones, mientras movía los botones y manijas, levantamos vuelo –Agárrate- y al instante presiono la palanca que nos sacó de ahí a la velocidad Luz.

.

.

.

*Que la fuerza te acompañe Ben* casi puedo jurar que escuche la voz de Leia en mi mente decirme esas palabras en el instante en que despegamos –puedes relajarte por ahora, logramos salir sin mayor problemas, estamos lejos colocare el piloto automático- las palabras de Rey me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

-¿Cuál es el destino?- pregunte, ella movió sus labios aparentemente no quería decirme y eso por supuesto me molesto.

-Pensé en darte alguna sorpresa, tranquilo será un lugar tranquilo para dos fugitivos- sonreía, pero mi cara seguro le decía lo que pensaba.

-¿Crees que voy a dar mi ubicación a la Primera Orden?- y Rey me dio un si con su rostro, tome una larga bocanada de aire.

-Claro que quiero volver con ellos, pero…- estaba dudando ¿acaso inconscientemente quería la compañía de esta mugrienta? No estaba seguro –Solo relájate… por ahora- su mirada no creía en mis palabras.

-Takodana- dijo con miedo esquivaba mi mirada- me gustan mucho los paisajes verdes, así que… creí que estaría bien, por ahora-

-Felicidades, somos fugitivos y vamos a un planeta de contrabandistas y caza recompensas- aplaudí y ella noto el error de su elección –no creí que fueras tan estúpida- parece que le molesto eso último que dije, alzo su muñeca y comenzó a caminar en reversa.

-NO, no me harás lo mismo otra vez- me levante rápido del asiento y ella salió corriendo.

Era rápida y conocía la nave sin duda, parecía una niña pequeña jugando a las atrapadas alcancé su brazo derecho fue incomodo el contacto metálico se sintió frio y al jalarla chocamos nuestros torsos, ambos respirábamos agitadamente.

-Tú vas a decirme ahora mismo como liberarme- le exigí. –No estoy jugando chatarrera- apretando sus brazos.

-Yo no sé cómo hacerlo, nadie me dijo- un vistazo rápido en su mente y vi el recuerdo mi madre dándoselas y explicándole cómo funcionan, estaba diciendo la verdad no sabía cómo zafarnos de esto.

La empuje y ella cayó de espaldas al piso, grite de la rabia y comencé a golpear la pared contra la esposa en mi muñeca sentía tanta impotencia por no poder librarme de esta situación, comencé a sangrar y una gran descarga se movió por mi cuerpo obligándome a caer de rodillas con mis palmas apoyadas en el piso mientras gritaba del dolor, cuando se detuvo me costaba respirar.

Su mano hizo contacto sobre la mía – estás sangrando- le escuche giro mi rostro para encontrarme con el de ella -¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que la compasión es debilidad?- odiaba que me vieran con esos ojos tristes.

-No lo sé, hay cosas que no aprendo tan rápido- tomo mi mano en las suyas –Déjame ayudarte con esto- me miró directo a los ojos esperando una respuesta.

-Ya que- me resigne, nos levantamos y fuimos donde estaban las cosas para primeros auxilios, en silencio detalle sus facciones mientras ella limpiaba la sangre y curaba la cortada.

tenía un perfecto perfil, sus cejas son muy delgadas combinaban con sus pequeños ojos cafes me di cuenta que tenian una luz tenue en ellos en realidad eran más un tono claro, su delicada y perfilada nariz, una piel clara beige tenía algunas pecas pero combinaba magistralmente con esos labios pálidos, de pronto ambos nos mirabamos a los ojos, me habia perdido totalmente viendola, desvie mi mirada y la escuche sonreir.

.

.

.

El aterrizaje no fue muy agradable algún sistema falló y la nave se estrelló bruscamente el humo se filtraba en la cabina- debe ser un daño en el sistema de ignición- ambos dijimos al tiempo y nos miramos- yo alcanzo las herramientas encárgate del buscar el daño- le indique y ella me dio un si.

Rey era muy hábil como mecánica supuse por los años recogiendo piezas de maquinas, está chica era luz pura sin duda, bastaba estar con ella unos minutos para que sintieran esa especie de tranquilidad y alegría, tenía que encontrar la forma de zafarme de esta situación no quería alguien tan lleno de buenas energías a mi lado.

-Listo- con una gran sonrisa en su rostro el cual estaba lleno de polvo y algunas manchas negras del humo, no entendía cómo podía sonreír por todo era tan desagradable su buen ánimo.

-supongo que no puedo esperar un gracias de tu parte- me dijo yo sólo alcé mi ceja en respuesta.

-Deberías limpiarse estas llena de polvo- me encantaba ofenderle era como una forma de recordarle lo poca cosa que era- aunque para alguien que viene de la mugre incluso está chatarra de nave es un Palacio-

-Siempre tan… no entiendo por que la capitana y el maestro se empeñan tanto en ver algo bueno en ti- sonreí irónicamente cuando dijo esto.

-Usaste tu mente por fin, que gran descubrimiento, finalmente alguien se da cuenta que – me acerque para hablarle frente a frente- yo no soy nada de quien alguna vez se llamó Ben, ellos sólo se aferran al pasado por su debilidad-

-Ellos te aman, aún con todo el daño que has hecho son tu familia que pena que no puedas verlo, el único ciego eres tu- me reprochó.

Colmo mi poca paciencia, su maldita insistencia en recordarme que esos débiles eran mi familia, la tome por los brazos y la levante estrellando su espalda contra una pared, respiraba fuertemente- a la mínima oportunidad que me des te mato y juro que aunque sea pedazos te envió con ellos a ver si de una vez por todas entienden que Ben Solo ya no existe-

Note que no tenía miedo su cara me retó a que lo intentará -te odio- fue lo que me dijo.

-Ese es un buen sentimiento te hace fuerte, aunque a mi tú no me importas en lo más mínimo - ella sólo clavaba su mirada en mí, se podía ver la llama de ira en sus ojos, pero su expresión cambió al instante.

Sentí un escalofrío venir de ella, algo le pasaba y sus expresiones me lo confirmaron con sus mejillas sonrojadas al tiempo que mordía a sus labios- ¿Qué diablos pasa?- pregunté.

-Yo…- dudaba, me miraba y desviaba sus ojos estaba totalmente apenada, y yo a punto de hacer explotar toda la nave.

-YA DI DE UNA PUTA VEZ QUE TE SUCEDE- Grite muy alterado, intente ver en su mente pero ella me bloqueo.

-Necesito ir al baño- gritó y cerró sus ojos, me pareció una tontería hasta que recordé que estábamos atascados el uno al otro por las esposas de fuerza, entendí su pena e incluso yo me sentí igual por un momento pensando que yo también me viera en la misma situación.

-oh, mierda- fue todo lo que pude decir.


	3. Llamado

-¿Seguro no estás mirando? – pregunto Rey, yo me encontraba de espaldas, la nave cuenta con tres habitaciones sólo la del piloto tiene baño y es bastante pequeño, así que preferimos el que está en la zona de estar.

-Haz lo que necesites y que sea rápido- fue lo que dije.

Por alguna razón, no sé si las malditas esposas hacían que nuestras fuerzas estuvieran en conexión y sentía sus emociones, estaba totalmente apenada y diablos que yo también podría jurar que mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas. El sonido del agua caer delató lo que hacía.

Maldije por dentro por que habrá cosas mucho peores lo sabía, ya no teníamos ni siquiera la intimidad para nuestras necesidades fisiológicas, -¿está bien si tomo in baño? – ella me pregunto

No podía negárselo y de echo yo también había sudado bastante pero no quería que viera mis cicatrices - vale, pero luego voy yo- propuse ella acepto, seguía de espaldas a ella.

Le tomo menos de dos minutos despojarse de sus túnicas, escuche la llave de la ducha y pude voltearme finalmente. Aproveche para liberar mi vejiga que pedía a gritos dejarlo salir

-Creí que no irías al baño nunca- dijo Rey al otro lado de la cortina con un tono de burla que no me agrado.

-Mejor cállate estoy cansado de tus bromas- fue mi respuesta, la escuchaba reír y eso me daba gana a de cortar todo el lugar, si tan sólo tuviera mi sable de luz.

Mis ojos se movieron sin mí consentimiento y vi su figura marcarse en la tela, Rey había soltado su cabello, tenía senos muy pequeños, al parecer el agua fría marcó sus pezones, no es una mujer de grandes curvas, de echo tiene poca cintura y caderas rectas, pero sus largas y tonificadas pierna si son llamativas, por alguna razón todo el conjunto de su cuerpo era excitante.

-¿Terminaste? Voy ha salir – pregunto ella, reaccione aún seguía con mi miembro al aire a pesar de haber acabado nuevamente me distraje viéndola, recogí todo en mis pantalones

-Si cuando quieras- fue mi respuesta.

Rey asomó su rostro por la cortina -Date media vuelta- pidió.

-No seas ridícula no hay nada en ti que valga la pena ver, eres plana como una tabla- lo que dije no le gustó para nada pues me dio ese gesto de puchero.

-Me estabas espiando- reclamó, parecía buscar que decir por sus gestos- tu tampoco es que seas muy atractivo con esas…- me miro de arriba a bajo- grandes orejas y nariz, no se como puedes ser nieto de Anakin Skywalker ya que dicen que el si era guapo pero tú no- sonrió al decir esto último.

Como agua hirviendo en su punto máximo era mi ánimo en ese momento, se metió con quien no debía Y está vez si que me las pagaría- tu- la señale- mugrienta, no vuelvas a mencionar a mi abuelo, no tienes derecho-

-Oblígame- me retó.

Moví las cortinas con furia eso la dejó fuera de base y desnuda a mi vista un solo segundo y mis ojos devoraron su cuerpo por completo, me balance sobre ella Rey retrocedió hasta encontrarse con la pared, mis brazos quedaron a la altura de sus hombros, mi respiración era agitada por la ira que sentía- No sabes nada de los Skywalker- dije.

-Se que tu abuelo se redimió para salvar a su hijo, y tu sigues creyendo que ese fue un acto de debilidad cuando fue amor lo que lo trajo a la luz en sus últimos momentos-

-Basta de decir estupideces- le grite, al tiempo que golpee la pared con mi puño.

-NO, basta tu de creer que puedes dominarme- dijo esto acertando su rodillas en mi entrepierna, ese dolor fue peor que cualquier descarga obligándome a flaquear y caer de rodillas.

Se movió a mi alrededor y al tratar de agarrar su brazo mis cálculos fallaron y apreté algo suave, instintivamente lo masajee un par de veces antes de girar a mirar, mi mano estaba en su trastero, ambos nos quedamos inmóviles yo por saber que la había metido la pata y ella de la impresión.

Giro su cuerpo para mirarme con esos ojos de querer matarme- lo, lo, lo siento- estaba tartamudeando yo enserio estaba palideciendo por algo que hice y sin intención.

Pero su rostro cambio como si quisiera llorar, se agachó a tomar su ropa y rápidamente salió del baño- Rey no te alejes- grite, pero no se detuvo me designe a esperar la descarga en mi cuerpo, pero esta no llegó.

Me levante y me asomé por la puerta, se había quedado a un lado de esta, estaba sentada con las ropas claras en sus manos y esos ojos tristes estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos,

-Rey- la llame con miedo pero no me miro.

-Báñate rápido te espero- me dijo, sin dirigirme la mirada.

Creí que mejor era dejarla sola y entre a tomar esa ducha que tanto necesitaba.

.

.

.

No cruzamos palabras que no fueran necesarias, fuimos a la cocina, tomamos algunas cosas, compartimos la comida en silencio, acordamos la habitación de pasajeros por que tenía un camarote, quise en un par de ocasiones disculparme por tocarla donde no debía, pero Rey se veía tan herida que me pareció una estupidez hacerlo.

No podía conciliar el sueño y sólo quedaba mirando el techo, odiaba sentir las fluctuaciones de la fuerza de Rey, sabía que algo le sucedía y no aguante más, -lo que pasó en el baño no vi bien, no es que quisiera tocarte o algo por el estilo- fue lo que dije, en definitiva no se pedir disculpas quedo comprobado.

-Enserio chatarrera tu no me provocas ni un mal sueño- agregue pero no tuve respuesta.

Un silencio incómodo entre los dos que me hizo arrepentirme de mi poca amabilidad - mira chatarrera estamos ligados aunque no querramos así que mejor nos acostúmbranos- y cerré mis ojos acomodándome como pude.

-No me gustan que me toquen- era ella, se podía percibir la tristeza en su hablar.

-Yo era tan pequeña cuando me abandonaron que dure días sin comer muchas veces- mi cuerpo sentía el dolor venir de ella

-En Jakku casi no hay humanos así que para muchos bandidos yo les parecía exótica… si esa era la palabra que usaban- estaba llorando no la veía pero lo apreciaba –Yo… yo por dejarme tocar, ellos me daban porciones de comidas y como soy poco agraciada en mi frente como dijiste, entonces movían sus manos por mi trasero y mis piernas- le costaba seguir hablando.

-¿Alguno de ellos se sobrepasó contigo? –pregunté esperando un nombre para ir y partirlo en dos por lo que le hicieron.

-Unkar no dejó, sólo tocar estaba permitido- respire con tranquilidad al escuchar eso

-Antes creí que era normal hasta que un día entendí que yo era una cualquiera que se vendía por comida y a los 14 escapé y empezar a vivir por mi sola- No sabía que decirle ni cómo reaccionar.

-Un día Unkar me encontró entre los mercados de chatarra, quiso hacerme volver pero al ver que era una buena recolectora me dejo por mi cuenta- se escuchaba su respiración agitada.

-Rey… no tienes que hacer esto, de verdad- trate de detenerla en parte porque no me importaba su vida y por otro lado no quería seguir sintiendo todo el dolor que venía de ella

\- ¿sabes? Antes cualquier contacto me desconcertada por que no sabía sus intenciones, Finn, Poe, la capitana, el maestro Luke, fueron los que me han enseñado el significado de un abrazo por cariño, un apretón de manos para dar ayuda, un golpe en tus hombros para decirte bien echo- guaro silencio unos segundos - ahora sabes algo que me lástima Úsalo como quieras-

Compasión eso era lo que sentía, me preguntaba por qué me dolía tanto saber la forma cruel como la trataron antes, ¿cuánta gente no sufría ya en la galaxia?, entonces que la hace diferente a ella para lograr conmover mi corazón por sus penas. – NO dejes que nadie nunca sepa tus debilidades- fue el Consejo que pude darle.

Suspire profundo – la única dueña de tu vida eres tú, el pasado no importa solo lo que eres ahora, y la mujer que me pateo las huevas no es una niña que sigue llorando en soledad, tienes una vida y amigos, un maestro y gente para quien eres importante, lo que viviste que te lastimo ya quedo atrás – mis labios se movieron solos, los mordí para callar tantas estupideces que decía.

-Gracias- le escuche al tiempo que su energía se sentía en calma.

-Al menos conservo la pureza en esa parte de mí, aunque el resto de mi ser haya sido tocado tantas veces- la notaba más tranquila

-Un día llegara una persona que cuando te toque, llenara tu alma de tanta calidez, que olvidaras todas las manos que antes pasaron por esa piel, sólo espera- grite por dentro, por continuar diciendo semejantes ridiculeces.

-¿Ese sentimiento que llaman amor?- preguntó

-Ese mismo- respondí y al sentir finalmente tranquilidad entre ambos pide conciliar el sueño.

.

.

.

Caminábamos entre los escombros, vinimos a las ruinas del castillo de Maz, en busca de unos libros o algo que Rey insistió en necesitar, ella me guio por una pasadillo en la plana baja era un largo camino con muchas habitaciones, una voz empezó a resonar en mi cabeza.

*Ben* me llamaba por mi nombre -¿Escuchaste eso?- le pregunte a Rey, pero ella me miro extrañada.

-También te esa pasando- fue lo que me dijo, no tenía idea a que se refería.

-Hay algo aquí que te está llamando- agrego.

Era muy molesto, una voz femenina y masculina se mezclaban en mi cabeza llamando mi nombre *Ben* una y otra vez, mi cuerpo se movió solo entro a uno de los cuartos y empecé a mover entre los baúles, entre más quitaba más fuerte eran las voces.

Como una campana sonando se sintió mi cabeza, finamente encontré el que buscaba, lo abrí y mi mano extendió a tocar un trozo de tela roja, el ligero contacto de las yemas de mis dedos con ella, sentí como si me trasportaran a otro momento me levante y estaba en otro lugar.

*La felicidad aún espera por ti* Voz femenina.

*Ben, Eres dueño de tu vida, no te dejes controlar* Voz masculina.

Era una tienda de piezas y chatarra, un niño mirando fijamente a una joven al tiempo que le preguntaba si era un ángel, ella camino hacia mí y todo se desvaneció, gire mi cuerpo estaba todo oscuro, vi el sable de luz cortar en el aire y me tire al suelo, el joven defendió a la chica de algo en su habitación, me levante y todo se llenó de luz mientras ellos se besaban en ese Balcón con el cielo de fondo, trate de dar unos pasos hacia ellos, entonces la chica se separó del beso y vino directo a mí, pasando a través de mi ser como si fuera un holograma, gire mi cuerpo para seguirla y estire mi brazo tratando de alcanzarla ella giro, pero ahora todo era color naranja, su vientre mostraba un embarazo y su manos rodean su cuello, ¿ acaso la estaba estrangulando con la fuerza?, de la impresión retrocedí y a mi lado paso el joven con ropas oscuras y una mirada llena de odio, quise pedirle que se detuviera o la mataría pero las palabras no salían, me lance sobre el pero esta vez fui yo quien paso a través del reflejo cayendo al piso de frente, gire mi cuerpo y al abrir mis ojos una máscara negra veía para cubrir mi rostro y grite.

-Ben- Sentí otra voz llamándome estaba respirando con mucha dificultad me faltaba el aire, mire todo a mi alrededor era lo que quedaba del castillo de Maz, mi mente estaba conectada con la realidad nuevamente, mi mirada se encontró con Rey frente a mí.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunte -¿Qué me hiciste?- estaba empezando a enojarme.

-Algo ligado al pasado te llamo, lo mismo me paso a mi antes, ese collar que tienes en tu mano ¿sabes de quién era?- y busque era cierto, apretaba con fuerza un pequeño trozo beige con unas líneas grabadas, era un collar muy simple de hecho, pero lo había visto antes estaba seguro.

-La mujer con flores en su cabello- fue lo que pude decir.

* * *

 _Nuevo capitulo, quisiera actualizar mas seguido pero estoy demasiado ocupada este mes, aun así tratare de regalarles al menos dos capítulos a la semana, les pido paciencia, saben que no dejo mis proyectos adema que este me tiene super emocionada._

 _hay muchas cosa que me alegran el día pero nada como las notificaciones de favoritos y sus comentarios, muchísimas gracias... nos leemos Cindy_


	4. Descubiertos

Rey trajo a la nave el baúl de donde tome el collar, este contaba con unos libros sobre la fuerza que ella necesitaba, sus ojos brillaban al ojearlos, aunque realmente no me importaba quería que el tiempo pasará rápido y dormir mi mente aún daba vueltas por las cosas que vi.

-Estos objetos le pertenecían al Maestro Obi Wan Kenobi, ¿has escuchado de el?- ella pregunto tratando de romper el silencio.

-Fue el maestro de mi abuelo- respondí con indiferencia

-Creo que el collar le pertenecía a el, sí fue algo que guardaba su maestro-

En realidad no estaba seguro, conocía bien la persona que fue dueña de el, mis ojos buscaron los de Rey efectivamente ella esperaba una respuesta, pensé si contarle o no, ¿acaso éramos amigos?, no tenía por que hablar de mi vida con ella.

-Está bien si no quieres decirme- me dijo bajando su mirada y centrándose nuevamente en los libros.

Mis ojos se pusieron en blanco y tomé un gran suspiró- Antes no sabía quien era, pero supongo que ya se de quien se trataba- en definitiva no quería hablar de eso, no se por que mis labios se movían.

Rey cerró el libro y centro toda su atención en mi, seguí contando- cuando era niño pasaba mucho tiempo a solas, no era fácil que tus padres fueran héroes ocupados de crear una nueva galaxia, nunca tenían tiempo para su único hijo- serene mi voz, sabía que me estaba desviando del tema- en las noches de soledad cuando no podía dormir y me sentía sólo, varias veces una bella mujer con traje azul y cabello suelto con flores en el llegaba se sentaba a mi lado y acariciaba mis cabellos hasta que me quedaba dormido, debí temerle pero, por alguna razón me llenaba de paz-

-La que viste allí ¿Es la misma mujer de tus visiones?-

-Si fue ella, ahora se que se trata de Padme Amidala, mi abuela, este collar ella lo llevaba en su muñeca como pulsera, supongo que en algún momento Kenobi logró hacerse con el, Ya no importa- caí en cuenta de algo y no pude evitar preguntar.

-¿Con que dijiste que sentiste un llamado también?

-Pues el sable de Anakin- dijo como si nada alzando sus hombros

-Que!- simplemente no entendía por que ella tuvo esa conexión si es sólo una copia barata.

.

.

.

-Muchísimas gracias- decía Rey en un idioma extraño, al tiempo que tomaba las piezas que compró, entregándome a guardar otra bolsa, aún en contra de mi voluntad como todo últimamente, nos movimos a otro punto del planeta, un puerto de comercio, vinimos por provisiones de comida y Rey aprovechó para negociar algunas piezas que necesitaban reparación en la nave.

-Bien creo que es todo por ahora- se dirigió a mi mientras me daba una gran sonrisa.

Me límite sólo a ponerle mala cara, caminábamos entre los puestos de los comerciantes para llegar hasta donde estaba el Halcón Milenario, como un escalofrío por mi espalda algo empezó a incomodarme, mi instinto estaba activo y movía mis ojos entre la multitud, no sabía que buscaba pero tenía un mal presentimiento, pero yo sólo vestía pantalones y un suéter negro, nadie conocía mi rostro no había forma que me reconocieran.

Los comerciantes comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos y sus miradas hacía nosotros cambiaron, tome a Rey por el brazo- Hey- ella reprochó.

-Cállate y apura el paso, le susurre- ella trataba de zafarse

-Aún tengo cosas que comprar- recriminó y antes que pudiera decir algo mis ojos lo vieron el rayo dirigirse a nosotros, me tire al piso trayéndola también. Escuche que decían la chica, y todo cobro sentido, sus vestimentas su peinado, era a Rey quien habían reconocido.

Ambos yacíamos aún en el suelo, cruzamos mirada- corre directo a la nave yo te sigo- le dije al tiempo que ella afirmó con su rostro y se levantaba, coloque lo que pude en su bolso para no perder las piezas que tanto cuesta conseguir, los disparos seguían y use la fuerza para bloquearlos, -AHORA- Le grite a Rey y emprendidos con rapidez el camino a la nave.

Varios trataron de bloqueados el paso, pero Rey y yo los abatíamos a golpes, tenía ese báculo largo con ella y sus movimientos con el eran precisos incluso más que son el sable, logre hacerme con un blaster de un tipo rojo que se vino directo a mi y con un golpe en su cara basto par a que cayera al piso.

-Rápido Muévete- le gritaba pero ella al frente se veía muy pequeña para todos los que seguían tras nosotros, tome su mano y la puse detrás de mi, mientras disparaba a todo que quisiera acercarse abriendo un camino que no dude en tomar, arrastrándola conmigo de manos agarradas.

Cuando estábamos a pocos metros de la Nave cuatro más nos esperaban al frente, no la use más para que no me reconocieran pero ya no importaba, con la fuerza levante a uno de ellos por los Aires y lo lance lejos, mientras el otro miraba sorprendido acerté un disparo en su torso, esquive el disparo del tercero y lo mande a volar también con la fuerza, cuando quise girar para dispararle al cuarto Rey ya se había encargado con su arma.

La compuerta de entrada se abrió, y buscamos la sala de pilotaje enseguida cada quien tomo su lugar y salimos a la velocidad de la luz de ese planeta.

.

.

.

Una vez lejos de la órbita regresamos del hiperespacio y Rey colocó el piloto automático, revisaba el mapa en una pantalla seguramente buscando un próximo planeta para nosotros, me levante molesto la tome del brazo y la traje hacia mi, nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca.

No decíamos palabras sólo nos mirábamos ella con miedo y yo ganas de dejarla tirada cualquier lugar lejos de mí- fuiste muy imprudente, si bien quiero regresar a la Primera Orden sé muy bien que mi cabeza tiene precio en el mercado negro, esos Caza-recompensas ahora nos buscarán sin parar- respiraba agitadamente tratando de controlar mi molestia.

-No creí que nadie pudiera reconocernos- tratando de justificarse y colocando sus manos en mi pecho para soltarse de mi agarre.

-¿Enserio dices eso, vestida con túnicas Jedi? Cualquiera te reconocería- daba un paso al frente y ella retrocedía luego de unos cuantos cayó sentada en su silla de piloto apoye mis manos en los laterales y baje mi torso para quedar a la altura de ella.

-Tienes que renunciar a todo tu pasado, si quieres volver a pasar desapercibida- ella me miro extrañada, mi mano derecha se posó en su nuca y zafo su el ultimo bollo de su peinado, enseguida se levantó alterada.

-No me toques- reclamó y trataba de armarse el bollo nuevamente- como te atreves mi cabello no tiene nada que ver con esto- me decía.

Mis manos sostuvieron las suyas y detuvieron su intento de arreglar su peinado -No necesitas que nadie te reconozca lo sabes, jamás podrán regresar por ti- estas palabras la hicieron palidecer, aproveche y termine de soltar su cabello sus hermosas hebras cafés cayeron en mis manos como seda suave.

-¿Tu sabes la verdad de mi? – ella pregunto.

-Si- traje saliva antes de poder continuar- se que naciste de la fuerza igual que el, pero no eres el, nadie vuelve a nacer, ustedes son seres y almas diferentes, se que tu familia tuvo miedo de tus poderes no lo entendían y te abandonaron-

Acerqué mis labios a su oído- que eres una copia barata que intentó hacer la fuerza, sólo basura abandonada en la chatarra- mis Palmas ahora estaban en sus hombros sentí su cuerpo temblar ante la verdad.

La escuche tratando de contener el llanto se llevo las manos a su boca- DEJAME SOLA- exigió, pude abrazarla y confortarla pero no lo hice en su lugar salí y me quede de espaldas al lado de la puerta, era su vida no tenía por que ayudarla a aceptar que la abandonaron.

Al cabo de unos minutos que hablaba con alguien, reconocí esa voz y preferí no asomar mi rostro.

.

.

.

Naboo enserio estaba bromeando fue lo que pensé, pero la seriedad de su rostro me decía lo contrario, sentía la incomodidad de mi cercanía venir de ella, era cierto que me odiaba y la última conversación que tuvimos no fue muy amable de mi parte, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, llora por un largo rato antes de escucharla calmarse.

-Tu Madre me ha encomendado una misión y necesito que colabores te guste o no- hablaba sin mirarme a los ojos.

Está estúpida enserio que se creía que podía darme órdenes y yo tendría que obedecer sólo porque si- ¿por qué te empeñas en seguirme atando a tu lado?, libérame de esto- levantando la mano que tenía la esposa- y así no tendremos que aguantamos mutuamente, no nos soportamos es ridículo seguir en esto- le propuse.

Sus ojos buscaron los mío se ve un tan oscuros y llenos de resentimiento- ¿crees que yo estoy feliz de esto? - preferí no responderle

-Iras conmigo aún si no te gusta y no quieres seguirme entonces quédate recibiendo las descargas hasta que regrese, tu eliges-me dijo.

Conocía esa mirada y determinación la misma que recibí cuando se quedó viendo en la nieve como logro ganarme, estaba agitada igual que aquella vez, no tenía más opción que ceder.

-Y bien ¿de qué se trata?- pregunte tratando de calmar su ira.

-La reina actual de Naboo cree que hay un desvío de la producción de plasma de manera ilegal para el mercado negro, debemos averiguar si esto es cierto y de ser así a quien se lo están vendiendo-

Yo sabía esa respuesta- tiene razón – al decir esto Rey me miro impresionada

-¿Tu lo sabias?- aún estaba incrédula

-Con seguridad total no, pero si se que la primera orden estaba usando plasma para mejorar el núcleo de algunas armas y hacerlas más potentes, así que supongo que viene de aquí, no me mires así no se quien es el contactó, nunca pregunté no me intereso -

\- ¿Si te das cuenta que me estás dando información importante de tú gente? –

-¿Y? – No entendía la sorpresa- igual en esta misión ibas a descubrirlo sólo estoy agilizando tu tarea, acabemos esto rápido, odio este planeta es demasiado pacifista para mi gusto-

-Primero debemos cambiarnos o volverán a descubrirnos, la general me dijo que había ropa en uno de los cuartos- esa idea no me gustó para nada.

-Olvídalo no me vestirte así- alce mi voz y Rey me fruncido el sueño

-¿así como? – detestaba su ingenuidad

-Tú que crees con su chaqueta fea y esos pantalones ajustados, no pienso ver me igual que Han Solo-

Rey soltó a reír- eso será muy divertido- fue lo que respondió.


	5. Fruta silvestre

Una bella Joven con muchísimo maquillaje en su rostro hablaba con nosotros, al final no tuve más opción que vestirme con ese pantalón oscuro, y esa suéter manga tres cuartos beige, botas negras y el cinturón donde puedo llevar el bláster, por mucho que Rey insistió no use la chaqueta negra sin mangas horrible que el otro siempre llevaba, me sentía tan ridículo a decir verdad.

Por su Lado Rey, tenía unos pantalones a las rodillas, un blusa sin mangas igual que su chaqueta y unas mangas sueltas, me dijo que esa era su ropa cuando entrenaba antes de convertirse en Jedi y usar las pesadas túnicas correspondientes, y no le quedaban mal a decir verdad, su largo bastón a su espalda, las mujeres hablaban pero no les preste la más mínima atención.

-Kay ¿está todo bien?- preguntaba Rey sacándome de mis pensamientos., olvide que dijo que ese era mi nombre, como no me gustaba ser llamado Ben y ella no hacer quiso enojarme más y por obvias razones no podía llamarme por mi nombre de caballero Ren, se limitó a decir que sería Kay una abreviación de Kylo y por primera vez no me molesto algo desde que estoy con ella.

-Alteza, llevaremos a cabo la misión tal como usted, lo pide, entonces nos retiramos para traerle noticia lo antes posible- No sabía que teníamos que hacer pero no podía quedar mal, tome a Rey por el brazo y dando nuestros respetos nos retiramos.

.

.

.

-Resumen de la situación- le pedí mientras caminábamos.

-Tu no prestaste atención a nada de lo que dijo la Reina eres un tonto de verdad-

-¿Vamos a discutir o trabajar en esto?, decídete- alzando mi ceja en gesto de impaciencia.

-Ella sospecha que un grupo del Centro de investigación nacional aquí en la capital esta tras el tráfico ilegal, pero no puede saber con seguridad porque los informes dicen que no hay anomalías, pero sus infiltrados exteriores le dicen que si puedes negociar su plasma en el mercado negro, nos pidió que vigiláramos a Alanís Morder quien es la directora del centro-

-¿Sabes dónde podemos encontrarla?- pregunte.

-Dice que en unas horas se reunirá con un diplomático de otro planeta, se supone que es para ayuda científica, pero la reina sospecha que sea para lo del tráfico ilegal-

-¿Porque no manda a alguien de sus diplomáticos acompañando y listo?- no entendía el por que de nosotros en esto y me parecía todo muy estúpido.

-Esa persona pidió una cena solo con ella, por eso, nuestra misión es estar cerca y tratar de saber si las sospechas son ciertas, tiene que ser alguien desconocido para no levantar sospechas-

-OK y como lo haremos, supongo que tienes un plan- dije con ironía.

-Tenemos reserva en un elegante restaurante en unas horas, la mesa justo al lado de los sospechosos, mejor nos apresuramos- alzo la gran bolsa que le entrego al reina- y aquí esta nuestra ropa para hoy- respondió con una gran sonrisa, por que sabia cuanto detestaba esto.

Primero la ropa barata de un traficante y quien sabe que disfraz de Naboo me tocaba, mi paciencia estaba tocando su límite.

.

.

.

Pensé que sería peor pero me toco un atuendo simple café holgado bastante formal, Rey tenía casi una hora en la habitación y yo estaba afuera esperando sentado en el piso, ya antes comprobamos que los 5 metros de distancia nos dejan movernos por el cuarto del piloto mientras esta el otro afuera, la única opción por ahora para turnarnos un baño y espacio sin que suceda lo de la última vez; maquinaba en mi mente como podía contactarme con la primera orden sin que ella se diera cuenta, de pronto la puerta se abrió.

Me levante rápidamente y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo un vestido claro de color perla, atado al cuello mientras caía suelto hasta sus pies, contrastaba perfectamente con su tono de piel, su cabello café suelto en ondas tenía unos tocados en dorado que finalizaban con dos rollos a la altura de sus oídos un peinado muy típico de este planeta, el vestido no tenía mangas pero acabados de brillantes desde el pecho hasta al espalda pasando pos sus brazos incluso su prótesis metálica le daba un buen conjunto a todo, trague en seco se veía simplemente hermosa, su rostro con un suave maquillaje y unos labios rosados me hicieron por un momento querer besarla, aunque controle mis impulsos.

-Lamento la demora soy nueva en esto y tu madre tuvo que ayudarme por la pantalla, pregunto por ti- nombrar a Leia era como darme una patada en el estómago.

-¿le dijiste que se metiera sus saludos por el trasero?, si no fue eso no me interesa hablar de ella.

-Eres tan… ¿no sientes nada por ellos, son tus padres?- me pregunto ofendida.

-Chatarrera ¿tú crees que engendrar es ser padres? Por eso te atas tanto a los que te abandonaron, no les importantes recuerda, padre… padre el que esta hay cuando su hijo tiene fiebre, cuando llega de su primer día de entrenamiento, cuando hace su primer dibujo, cuando necesita alguien para contarle como lo tratan sus compañeros, y sabes yo nunca tuve eso por eso ellos no son nada para mí, no quiero los lamentos de una mujer que nunca tuvo tiempo y ahora si se las da de madre, no los necesito- hablaba muy seriamente.

-¿Por eso mataste a Han Solo?- fue como si mi cuerpo se detuviera al escuchar esa pregunta.

-¿No sientes ningún remordimiento?- ella insistía y sus ojos se cristalizaban -¿Qué clase de ser humano puedes llegar a ser?, cómo pudiste aun no lo entiendo, tal vez no fue el mejor pero…-

-Eres tan débil de corazón, siempre compadeciéndote de los demás, eso será tu perdición, y si lo mate es algo que jamás entenderías, renunciar al pasado para avanzar, es algo que tu no estas dispuesta a hacer - le alce mucho la voz, me calme y suspire siempre era lo mismo, nunca podíamos tener un momento de paz que no se convirtiera en discusión.

Sin decir más ella dio media vuelta, era hora de irnos, al final me resigne solo a seguir su paso, caminábamos por las calles de la ciudad teníamos al menos un metro de distancia, la vi que se detuvo y giro ofreciéndome su mano, no entendía que pasaba –la gente nos mira, se supone que somos una pareja, al menos finjamos ¿no te parece?- sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, la verdad tenía algo de lógica lo que planteo.

Tome su mano y me estremecí no entendí que pasaba, no era la primera vez que nos agarrábamos, ha sido así todos estos días juntos, pero esta vez verla bajo la luz de las luces en ese vestido con su mano estirada fue como ver un ángel, el contacto por primera vez no fue obligado, fue por elección, apreté sus mano entre mis dedos y la lleve alrededor de mi brazo –tienes razón es mejor disimular- fue lo que dije para encubrir el nerviosismo que sentía en esos momentos

.

.

.

Nos mirábamos y era como si hubiésemos descifrado un nuevo lenguaje con nuestros ojos, ambos estábamos cenando en silencio mientras escuchábamos lo más que podíamos la conversación a mi espalda, efectivamente era un canciller con relación directa en la primera Orden., lo reconocí de antes, por otro lado la mujer una rubia alta bella, con ropa elegante pero que denotaba ciencia por donde la miraras, le indicaba el funcionamiento y uso del plasma que desarrollaban, infortunadamente no era mucho lo que podíamos escuchar.

-Puedo desmayarla con la fuerza y luego tu puedes leer su mente y así obtenemos lo que queremos ¿Qué dices?- hablo Rey y me quede muy sorprendido.

-Estarías actuando como alguien de la Primera orden no como una Jedi, para leer su mente su cuerpo entra en un estado de dolor, es una tortura lo sabes ¿aun así quieres hacerlo?- ella dudo.

-No podría, tienes razón- Se notaba en su expresión que no sabía qué hacer.

-Podría seducirla, una mujer embriagada habla más rápido que cualquier cosa- propuse.

-No eres lo suficientemente guapo como para eso- fue lo que dijo Rey en tono de burla y sí que me molesto.

-Dameron tampoco es que sea muy guapo como dices y aun así estás loca por él- la cara sonrojada de Rey fue muy divertida- ¿No creíste que lo sabía? – Me bufe- por alguna razón eres la única a la que puedo leerle la mente sin causarle daño-

-Igual no creo que lo logres, es muy difícil disimular esa cicatriz- dijo molesta tratando de eludir que ya sabía la razón de sus desvelos.

-Tú solo harás lo que yo te diga y ya veremos, además ellos no ven mi cicatriz-toque con mi dedo índice mi frente- proyección mental, enserio que no sabes nada- fue lo que dije.

.

.

.

Nos tropezamos cuando ella salía del baño luego de terminar su cena y su acompañante se retirara, mi contextura se sobrepuso sobre su delgadez haciendo que cayera entre mis brazos, la levante delicadamente sin dejar de mirarla las mejillas de la rubia se tornaron rojas al quedar de frente no podíamos dejar de mirarnos - Me disculpo de verdad, tiendo a ser un poco torpe, no quería incomodar a tan preciosa Dama- el rubor incremento en su rostro.

-No se preocupe yo tiendo a ser muy distraída-

-voy de salida pero, no puedo dejar esto así, si tiene un poco de tiempo me gustaría invitarla una Copa como disculpa- le propuse

-En realidad yo también me retiraba pero como negarme, una sola Copa ¿cierto?-

-Si sólo una nada mas- le ofrecí mi brazo y nos fuimos al bar del lujoso restaurante.

Sólo use el control mental para decirle que ignorara a la chica cerca de mí, luego de un par de horas fueron dos botellas de licor las que habíamos tomado, ella en su mayoría pues yo sólo me centre en escucharla hablaba de su trabajo y la manera como las políticas del planeta no permitían un armamento más desarrollado, la galaxia estaba en guerra y el pueblo de Naboo no estaba preparado, le molestaba la actitud pacífica de la reina y todos los políticos.

Me límite decirle si a todo lo que decía, después de todo las mujeres son felices al tener la razón, pero esperaba por el momento de poder preguntarle por la venta ilegal- ¿sabes que este edificio es un hotel también? – pregunto y supe a donde quería llegar, la idea no me molestaba para nada, ademas seria una buena forma de callarle la boca a la mugrienta que me dijo poco atractivo

-Me encantaría seguir compartiendo mi noche contigo, ¿te gustaría que fuéramos a una habitación los dos?- le dije al tiempo que tomaba su mano en la mesa, ella me dio un si como respuesta.

.

.

.

Los gemidos de la chica decían cuánto lo disfrutaba, tan pronto ingresamos a la habitación aproveche una mesa para tumbarla hay, no podía alejarme mucho y la cama estaba muy lejos dado que Rey se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta, las piernas de la chica abrazaban mi cintura mientras la penetraba fuertemente una y otra vez.

Mis manos se apoyaban en la pared y mi frente en la clavícula de a chica, no dejaba embestirla con fuerza y ella gritaba pidiendo más y diciendo cuando lo disfrutaba, pose mis manos en sus caderas y salí de ella para bajarla y colocarla de espaldas a mí, ahora la chica era quien apoyaba sus manos en la mesa, entre sin nada de gentileza en su sexo, y aumente el ritmo de mis penetraciones, enrolle mi mano izquierda en sus cabellos y la derecha la pose en su cuello disfrutaba mucho el encuentro, la tenía tan perdida en el placer que era el momento de obtener la información de su mente.

Vi sus últimos recuerdos, Me tomo algunos segundos buscar lo que necesitaba, el dolor corporal que generaba la lectura mental se mezclaba con el placer de mis embestidas y sabía que la chica se torcia por la mezcla de sensaciones, entonces lo encontré el punto de encuentro de la próxima entrega ilegal, salí de su mente y sentí como su interior se cerraba, ella había llegado al orgasmo, seguí moviendo mis caderas, si quería llegar necesitaría unos minutos más, tomé el ritmo más fuerte que pude.

Después un rato sentía que estaba por llegar, salí y con mi mano en su cuello la obligue a agacharse mientras mi otra mano seguía moviendo mi miembro, al sentirme listo deje caer mis fluidos dos en su rostro, otra más en mi larga lista de mujeres de una sola noche, usando mis poderes mentales le ordene que fuera hasta la cama y durmiera, cosa que obedeció en el acto, fui al baño y me limpié rápidamente, tomé mi ropa y cuando abrí la puerta hay estaba Rey esperándome su cara aparecía una fruta silvestre de lo roja que estaba.

-Tengo la información que necesitas, mañana en la noche será a entrega ilegal- le dije ella sólo asintió con su rostro. Estaba totalmente avergonzada.

* * *

 _Nuevo capitulo... que mas puedo decir no tengo mucho tiempo últimamente pero trato de trabajar en esta historia lo mas que puedo, sin presiones solo disfruto el fluir de las ideas y plasmarlas aquí..._

 _Me estoy dando el tiempo de desarrollar todo con calma y espero se note, muchísimas gracias por sus palabras si que me alegran el día ! su servidora... Cindy_


	6. Intución

No podía conciliar el sueño, las emociones de Rey me distraían, baje de mi cama molesto y la encontré con su rostro aun de incredulidad por lo que escucho.

-Bueno ya basta, tampoco eres tan inocente, fue solo Sexo, al final hice tu misión, por ti maldita sea- le reclame.

-Esa mujer gritaba como si la estuvieras torturando- fue lo que dijo sus ojos estaban enormes llenos de incredulidad

-Bueno… así de mucho le gustaba- alce mi ceja también al decir esto.

-¿Cómo puede algo que genera "placer" hacer gritar a una persona así?, no lo creo- me reclamo.

-Es porque tú nunca lo has sentido- me burle en su cara, sonreía por tener la razón.

-Yo no gritaría de esa manera- aseguro cambiando al expresión de su rostro a una muy seria.

-¿Tan segura estas de eso?- ella dudo ante mi pregunta, pero apretó sus labios –Totalmente- respondió.

Mis rodillas se dejaron caer en el borde de su cama, el tiempo que me acercaba a ella, Rey reacciono y se arrincono contra el muro, cuando mis palmas de apoyaron en la pared y ella quedo en medio de mis brazos con su rostro sonrojado, mis labios buscaron los suyos muy juntos pero sin hacer contacto, ella cerro los ojos asustada.

-No te preocupes no voy a besarte, no lo deseo- abrió sis ojos con miedo y me miro parpadeaba de los nervios y sus labios temblaban.

-Entonces regresa a tu cama- dijo temblando.

Sentía como se aceleró su palpitar y su cuerpo temblaba de miedo, bese la comisura de sus labios y ambos percibimos al corriente que recorrió nuestro cuerpo, ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados, le hable al oído, - quédate así- le pedí.

Mi lengua busco el lóbulo de su oreja, luego se deslizo por su cuello, escuche como un gemido quiso salir, perro ella lo contuvo, sonreí de picardía mis manos buscaron su espalda primero su parte baja y luego se movían con suavidad por ella, sentí su piel cambiar y erizarse, mis labios besaban su clavícula y buscaban su entrepecho, por un lado hacia esto para domarla y demostrarle que estaba equivocada, por otro yo me estaba perdiendo en su ser y mis sentidos pedían más de este sabor nunca antes probado.

Me separe para darme un gran bocanada de aire a mis pulmones, yo también me estaba agitando, los ojos de Rey se abrieron para encontrarse con los míos, nuestros pechos se movían agitadamente, -Ves, ni siquiera grite- dijo tratando de sonar segura de sí misma.

-Apenas estoy calentando- fue mi respuesta, bese su cuello y ella ahogo otro gemido, estaba disfrutándolo lo sabía, moví mis manos a su pecho y abrí su blusa de corte en V, dejando al descubierto sutilmente una especie de top que cubría sus senos, pase mi mano derecha debajo de las telas y agarre su pequeño seno – _ahhhh_ \- finalmente dejo salir el gemido, para obligarla a perderse más en el placer, jale las telas y deje al descubierto su seno, mis labios buscaron su pezón y lo succionaron con delicadeza, luego mi lengua se movió en círculos sobre él.

- _aaahhhh... mmmm… ahhhhh_ \- Rey gemía tan dulcemente ante mis caricias, di un suave mordisco a su pezón y el grito llego, pare todo lo que hacía me separe de ella y mire su rostro sonrojado totalmente, cuando sus ojos entreabiertos me vieron, reacciono ante lo que pasaba, y me empujo, yo me levante de la cama - ¿no que no gritarías?- pregunte con una sonrisa de victoria ella no tenía como contraatacarme.

-Esto… no... – Intentaba hablar pero su agitación no le permitía articular las palabras – Esto no se volverá a repetir- expreso.

-Tranquila- escupí al piso- yo tampoco lo deseo tu sabes a tierra y basura, eres muy desagradable- fue lo último que dije y vi sus ojos cristalizarse ante mis palabras, no importaba ser duro con ella, la verdad.

Con mis manos apoyadas en la cama de arriba, tome impulso y subí a descansar, enseguida hundí mi rostro en la almohada, sentí la humillación y dolor que estaba en el corazón de Rey en estos momentos, y por un instante me compadecí no debí tratarla así lo sabia, pero enseguida me repuse ella debe ser fuerte, no llorar por todo como una niña me dije a mis mismo, y entre tormentosos pensamientos logre conciliar el sueño.

.

.

.

Rey daba las indicaciones de todo lo descubierto a la Reina de Naboo, otra vez vestido con la ropa del otro contrabandista, sentí que tomaron mi mano –Muchísimas gracias de verdad, por lo que hiciste- era la Reina, no me di cuenta por estar pensando en otra cosas.

Una de sus damas a acompañantes le hablo al oído, era obvio que lo que hizo no es común, pero se notaba su juventud demasiado.

-Perdone Nuestra Reina tienen a ser muy amable- dijo una de las chicas a su lado.

-No se preocupe es –

-Nuestra labor como Jedais, Reina, espero con esto pueda ratificar su apoyo a la resistencia y la Nueva República- Fui interrumpido por Rey.

-Claro que si- Afirmo ella.

Caminábamos fuera del palacio, cuando una dama de la reina nos llamó ambos giramos –Joven Kay, la reina la gustaría compartir una almuerzo con usted- miro a Rey- a solas en el jardín, ahora mismo- la verdad no estaba seguro si estaba preguntando o imponiéndomelo.

Tome a Rey de la mano- Lamento mucho decir que No, pero si no es con mi esposa, no haré nada- di una reverencia en disculpa y obliga a Rey a seguir caminando, ella no cabía de la sorpresa por lo que dije, no tenía el mas mínimo interés en una chiquilla, además que no podía separarme de la mugrienta así que fue la mejor solución.

.

.

.

Rey se soltó de mi agarre cuando ya estábamos lejos de todos – ¿Qué diablos fue lo que dijiste hace un momento?- parecía que estaba a punto de volverse loca.

-¿Querías volver a escucharme teniendo sexo con otra persona?- ella reacciono enseguida.

-Es una Reina, y además una niña- justifico Rey.

En serio se podía ser mas incrédulo, Rey tiene esa capacidad de confiar tan fácilmente que me coloca de mal genio en segundos -Es una manipuladora, si es joven pero en realidad es una persona llena de muchas cosas oscuras la principal persona que permitió el tráfico ilegal fue ella y ahora está inculpando a otros, no es como sus predecesoras, deben tener mucho cuidado de esa mujer, díselo a Leia que mi intuición me lo dice, y estoy seguro que te creerá-

-¿Tú tienes algún poder especial con la fuerza y es de tipo mental cierto?- finalmente comenzó a entenderme la chatarrera.

-Soy capaz de percibir las fluctuaciones de la fuerza que giran alrededor de alguien así sabes si es luz u oscuridad, hay personas de color grises como lo Fue Han Solo, así que eso me permite saber si las intenciones de alguien son ciertas o no, yo le llamo una intuición desarrollada-

-¿Yo que soy?-su rostro brillaba al preguntar eso, como un niño a punto de recibir un dulce.

-¿Aparte de fastidiosa?- ella me miro con rabia y apretó sus labios – Eres luz pura Rey, si eso te hace Feliz-

-Yo antes sentí el llamado al lado oscuro- dijo y sus ojos se entristecieron.- me alegra ver a pesar de eso al luz fluctúa a mi alrededor-

-¿Cuándo paso eso?- estaba muy interesado por saber más.

Rey se mordía las uñas parecía no estar segura de contarme- cuando nos enfrentamos y te hice eso- poso su manos sobre mi rostro tocando al cicatriz, me altere y quise alejarla rápido, pero su mirada llena de calma me tranquilizo.

-Cuando estabas tirado en la nieve sentía odio, ganas de querer atravesar el sable como tú lo acababas de hacer con Han Solo, y una voz me dijo Mátalo… resonó tan claro en mi mente lo recuerdo - se mordió los labios- yo casi caigo ante esto- una expresión de vergüenza en su rostro, sus ojos se cristalizaron.

Tome la mano que estaba en mi rostro y entrelace mis dedos, -¿Por qué no lo hiciste?- pregunte mientras apreté nuestro agarre.

-Me vi reflejada en tus ojos, por un momento sentí que no éramos tan diferentes, dos almas buscando aun sus motivos en esta vida, abrigué que éramos iguales- mi otra mano se poso en sus mejilla, la estaba reconfortando y diablos que mi cuerpo actuaba por su cuenta.

-por alguna extraña razón aun lo siento- menciono Rey

-¿Sentir que?- le pregunte

-Que somos iguales de una extraña manera, salvarte fue una petición de tu madre si es cierto, pero fue mi elección - me desviaba la mirada, estaba sonrojada y tenía pena fue muy tierno verla así.

Mi corazon se agito, quise abrazarla pero somos enemigos como ella puede hacerme sentir cosas tan olvidadas, no lo entendía que me estaba pasando.

-¿Por que no me has asesinado para obtener tu libertad?- Rey pregunto y eso me devolvió a la realidad.

-Como podría, me tienes a tu merced gracias a las malditas esposas,¿crees que esas descargas son una caricia?-

Ella señalo mi cinturón, era cierto aun llevaba el blaster de la ultima vez que nos toco salir corriendo perseguidos por todo el mundo -Pudiste haberlo usado en cualquier momento mientras te daba la espalda, aun así sigo viva ¿por que ?- insistió.

No tenia un respuesta, lo que ella dijo fue cierto, a pesar de eso, desde que tengo el blaster no me paso en ningún momento la idea de dispararle con él, ¿acaso ya estaba acostumbrado a su compañía?, -No lo se- respondí y fue algo demasiado sincero.

-Esta bien, hay acciones mías las que yo no le tengo explicación- Regalándome esa gran sonrisa que cerraba sus ojos, nuestras manos aun estaban unidas, ella trato de soltarse pero yo apreté mas, nuestros ojos se buscaron enseguida.

-ayúdame a entenderlo- le pedí, ella frunció el seño.

-No se que mas puedo hacer por ti, yo también quiero que regreses a al Luz- Rey estaba a punto de soltar a llorar.

Mi cuerpo se movió por sí solo, la traje hacia a mí y la rodee con mi brazos, Rey no puso objeción y enseguida sus manos estaban en mi espalda, un largo silencio mientras nos quedábamos unidos. Era como si todas mis partes rotas se unieran en este momento, una chica sin valor estaba sanando mi alma y aclarando mis dudas.

.

.

.

Estábamos cerca de la Nave, ambos conversábamos de cualquier cosa, por primera vez en todos estos días juntos nos entendíamos, luego de ese abrazo algo en mi cedió ante ella, de todos modos estábamos atados y seguiríamos así no sé cuánto tiempo, era mejor llevarnos bien, igual era molesta pero solo digamos que Rey era tiernamente fastidiosa.

La vi mirar al frente y la expresión en su rostro cambio, seguí la dirección de su mirada y entendí su sorpresa, Poe Dameron yacía junto a la entrada de la nave seguramente esperando por nosotros, esta situación no me gustaba para nada.

Rey apresuro su paso y yo camine detrás de ella, primero quedaron estáticos uno frente al otro mirándose unos segundos y luego Poe acaricio sus mejilla, se abrazaron y algo en mi interior se encendió y quiso partirlo en dos por tocarla, solo me acerque y presione el código de entrada, cuando la rampa de desplegó los enamorados se separaron colocando ambos sus ojos en mi.

–Mejor entremos- fue todo lo que pude decir, mi poco buen humor habia desaparecido.

* * *

 _Nuevo capitulo y nuestros primeros momentos Reylo awww..._

 _por fin pude leer sus comentarios ! Fanfiction no mostró los comentarios en días por eso quiero dar gracias:_

 _*Karina nueva lectora wiii_

 _*mi hermosa cistxc siempre tan sincera en tus palabras,_

 _*Pilicasca76 claro que seguire el fic y trato de actulizar cada que puedo,_

 _*Rafaela Montecristo bella tu has seguido todas mis historias mil gracias por estar en cada capitulo_

 _*Paolite y Lady Strawberry Geek ustedes son las hermanas menores que no me dio al vida._

 _*Frigga96 mujer pase de admirarte a ser amigas eres de las mejores autoras y personas que he conocido por el fandom._

 _*LadyWitheRose desde que escribía desastres tu me leías, que mas que quererte muchísimo._

 _emocionadas como yo por los primeros momentos Reylo, me encantaría saberlo, también quiero hacer una dinámica con los lectores si nunca has sabido que comentar este es el momento, ¡que planeta les gustaría que fuera el siguiente destino de nuestros protagonistas? ¿por que y si fueras Leía que misión le colocarías a Rey?._

 _un saludo a todos... Cindy_


	7. Tregua

Estaba recostado a la pared a un costado de la entrada de la estación de seguimiento y comunicaciones, dentro Rey y el asqueroso Dameron discutiendo, por la poca distancia que podíamos tener los dos, solo me quedaba estar hay escuchándolo todo.

-Déjalo y regresa con nosotros, por favor- suplicaba Dameron, ¿se podría ser más patético enserio?

-Estamos atados, ya te lo dije, no hay forma de liberarnos- para mi desgracia ella tenía razón.

-Entonces átalo y regresa con él, encontraremos una manera de liberarlos, y podrás volver a tus labores en la resistencia- como si me fuera a dejar, pobre iluso.

-Poe… yo soy una traidora lo sabes- sentí la tristeza venir de Rey al decir estas palabras.

-Nadie cree eso- alce mi ceja eso sí que me sorprendió, el idiota siguió hablando- Todos creemos que él te controlo de alguna forma, nadie sabe que fue petición de la general Organa solo yo porque ella me lo confeso, todos te esperamos de regreso el volvería a su celda a esperar su muerte y tú con nosotros-

-No- el corazón de Rey se aceleró lo sabía –No puedo permitirlo, fue una petición de la General es cierto, pero al final fue mi decisión salvarlo, incluso el Maestro Luke tenía unos ojos tan tristes, no puedo dejarlo morir, lo siento- respire profundo, ella me odia entonces ¿Por qué se empeña tanto en salvarme? No la comprendo.

-Rey… acaso tu... ¿sientes algo más por el?- solté mis brazos fue como si cuerpo pidiera a gritos escuchar esa respuesta, ¿sería posible?, no claro que no, lo sé con total seguridad, diablos Rey si es un no, entonces ¿porque tu corazón palpita con tanta fuerza?

-El me odia y yo a él, me hace la vida imposible a cada segundo, ¿eso responde tu pregunta?- una jugada evasiva, muy astuta de ella.

\- Ya veo… Nada de lo que diga te hará cambiar de opinión, es un lastima aun me debes una cita- ¿acaba de decir cita el imbécil?, ¿no que los Jedi no se pueden enamorar?

-Poe yo…-

-Está bien esperare, siempre me toca esperar por ti, ya estoy acostumbrado- un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo maldita sea Rey suéltalo, por decir esas cursilerías tienes que abrazarlo, ¿enserio?

NO. . NO repetía en mi cabeza no lo hagas no, apreté mis dientes para controlar mi grito, mierda lo beso, las mujeres son tan fáciles enserio unas cuantas palabras lindas y lo terminan dando todo.

Ese asqueroso sonido de los labios mezclándose, sentía mi frente palpitar, y tenía rabia conmigo mismo, ¿Por qué le estaba dando tanta importancia a lo que hiciera ella?, Rey no es mi problema, la ronda continuó y yo solo me revolvía en mis pensamientos.

.

.

.

-¿Acabaron el espectáculo? Pregunte por que sabían que estaban al lado mío, finalmente se largaba el maldito.

-Más te vale no hacerle nada a Rey- me amenazo el muy idiota, moví mi cuello para controlar el stress y lo mire a los ojos directamente.

Solo necesite un suave movimiento de mis dedos para levantarlo por los aires y estrellarlo contra la pared -¿o si no que?- pregunte irritado.

-Kylo, basta por favor- Era Rey, gire mi rostro para encontrarme con el suyo, deje caer el piloto.

Rey se apresuró para ayudarlo a levantarse, eran tan patéticos, unos segundos después Dameron ya no se encontraba en la nave, pero Rey me miraba con esas ganas de matarme.

-¿Siempre tienes que se así?- me pregunto.

-¿Un malnacido?, si me encanta, creí que lo sabias- dije con ironía.

-Tienes que lastimar a todos los que te rodean, solo para demostrar siempre que eres el poderoso, wow mírenme soy Kylo Ren si te acercas te parto en dos con mi sable de luz-

-Mejor cállate- estaba por explotar y partir toda la nave.

-¿Y qué harás si no lo hago?- me reto.

-No me provoques mugrienta, no estoy para tus reclamos morales estúpidos- hablaba con mis dientes apretados.

Se aventó sobre mí y me empujó – MOSTRUO- me grito, mientras seguía golpeándome el pecho, tome con mis manos sus muñecas.

-No tientes tu suerte CHATARRERA- por alguna razón no quería corresponder sus golpes, los labios de Rey temblaban- sin tu sable no eres tan imponente ¿eh?- y esas palabras sí que acabaron mi paciencia.

La arroje al piso, y grite, empecé a tirar al suelo todo lo que había en las mesas una a una las cosas caían partiéndose en pedazos, mi pecho estaba muy agitado y respiraba como una bestia, dio unos pasos hacia ella y Rey se levantó como pudo y se encerró en el camarote del capitán.

-SAL DE HAY- gritaba mientras golpeaba la puerta metálica, estaba descargando mi ira y mis nudillos comenzaron a sangrar, estaba tan molesto, por ella, por el otro imbécil, por tocarla, por besarla, diablos que estaba muy molesto por eso.

La necesitad de aire por la agitación me obligo a parar, apoye mis palmas en el metal, mientras respiraba con dificultad, las emociones llegaron a mí, Rey temblaba tenía miedo mucho miedo de mí, se cuestionaba que clase de persona era para reaccionar así, ni yo sabía por qué estaba actuando de esta manera.

-Rey- me calme y trate de aclarar mis pensamientos –Perdóname- lo dije, le estaba pidiendo disculpas a la mugrienta – No sé qué me paso, por favor, déjame entrar, no voy a lastimarte, lo prometo- el corazón de Rey se empezaba a calmar.

La conexión volvió como en el interrogatorio pero esta vez no fue forzada ni fui yo, era ella, Rey estaba del otro lado de la puerta con su mano puesta en el metal, casi se podía sentir que nuestras palmas se tocaban.

*¿Cómo sé que no me vas a lastimar? * Me hablo en la mente.

*Rey, yo pierdo el control con mucha facilidad es la verdad, tu misma lo dijiste soy un monstruo*

*Ellos creen en ti, y yo... Al escuchar tantas historias de ti en la Luz, también creí, pero… pero... Tus ojos hace unos momentos*

*Ya paso, ya me calme, abre la puerta por favor*

*¿Por qué no me has matado?, sigues sin responderme, necesito saberlo*

Trague en seco no tenía una respuesta no lo sabía, y si era lo que me sospechaba no quería aceptarlo.

*no lo sé, diablos no lo sé, solo...*

*¿Solo qué? Kylo Ren, ya no sé qué quieres de mí, me insulta todo el tiempo y por pocos momentos hasta eres amable entonces creo ver luz en ti, ya deja de confundirme*

*Déjame pasar por favor*

La puerta se abrió y sus ojos abiertos de par en par me miraron expectantes, extendí mi mano para agarrar su muñeca y la jale contra mí, la abrace fuertemente, pronto todo el rio de mi interior se calmaba, nos quedamos así por un largo momento, yo dejando que esa suave paz llenara mi interior y ella aplacando sus miedos., en ese momento entendí que esta mugrienta calmaba las tormentas de mi interior.

.

.

.

Esta escena era un Deja vu, yo sentado mientras rey curaba y vendada mi mano, diablos cada vez era más hermosa o era mi vista que se nublaba y me engañaba ya no lo sabía.

-Auch- reaccione al ardor que el líquido produjo en mis heridas, todos mi nudillos estaban en sangre.

-No te hagas el delicado, te pasa por estar golpeado la puerta- me reprocho y con más fuerza presiono mi piel.

-¡HEY! Se supone que eres una chica, actual como tal- ella solo reía, -¿Cuál es el próximo destino?- pregunte.

-Hablas como si ya aceptaras tu situación- se burló Rey.

-No me provoques chatarrera, igual no hay mucho que pueda hacer, tu decisión de no traer sables de luz fue sabía si no ya me hubiera cortado el brazo o a ti-

-Deja bromear Kay-

-Yo no estaba bromeando, espera… ¿vas a seguir llamándome así?-

-¿Por qué no?, no me gusta decirte Kylo y no puedo llamarte así en público y si te digo Ben seguro haces otra escena como hace un rato-

En realidad sus argumentos tenían mucha lógica –Bien- de mala gana respondí.

Rey sonreía de tal forma que ojos se cerraron en ese momento realmente parecía rodeada de luz.

-¿Puedo saber que te hace tanta gracia?- pregunte con ironía.

-Es solo que puedes… llegar a ser tierno por momentos- respondió Rey, su rostro se movió hacia un lado mientras arrugaba su boca y me miraba alzando una ceja- justo como ahora y esas rojas mejillas- agrego.

-Deja de decir tonterías- reclame, evadí su mirada, tenía razón lo sentía el hervir de mis mejillas.

.

.

.

Aterrizamos sin mayor problema, ya me había acostumbrado a ser el copiloto en la nave- ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunte.

-Bienvenido a Endor- fue la respuesta - yo diría más bien una luna de Endor-

-¿Por qué vendríamos a un planeta de enanos molestos?- reproche.

-Porque esos enanos son aliados de la resistencia y conocen a tu madre quien a través de Poe nos dejó dicho que viniéramos aquí, para que podamos hacer mantenimiento a la nave y abastecernos, además tenemos quien nos reciba, así que salgamos- No me quedo mas que seguirla como siempre.

Salimos de la nave y caminamos por algunos minutos, podía escuchar esas molestas voces a nuestro alrededor los enanos ya nos seguían, note unas figuras cerca y las conocía muy bien sobre todo el dorado alto que brillaba, los droides nos esperaban.

-Hola Arthur- grito Rey con mucha emoción –Hola C3PO- también saludo al otro.

-Qué bueno verlo princi…- pero no siguió la continuación de la palabra porque lo fulmine con la mirada.

-¿Príncipe?, oh por los jedais eso suena muy gracioso, tu un príncipe, aunque tiene sentido olvide que la general era una princesa-

-De un planeta que no existe, por lo tanto es ridículo llamarla así-

Los Ewoks salieron como una manada de curiosos y C3PO les indicaba algo -¿puedes entenderlos?- le pregunte a Rey quien hablaba muchas lenguas.

-Solo les dice que somos amigos, no te preocupes- me indico y eso me calmo, era como pesadillas esas pequeñas cosas, por todos lados.

-Caballero Rey- nuevamente C3PO- los Ewoks los acompañaran al lugar que necesita, mientras nosotros tenemos preparado suficiente comida para que puedan abastecerse por semanas, y si me lo permite, hacer el cambio de los sistemas de agua de la nave que también indico usted que merecen ser recargados, todo mientras están por fuera para que sea más fácil-

-Eso suena genial, muchísimas gracias ¿Arthur vienes con nosotros?- el droide respondió con su peculiar sonido.

-¿Espera vas a dejar a esos peludos dando vueltas en la nave mientras no estamos?- la idea no me gustaba.

-Sí, tenemos una misión-

-¿Qué mierda?, tú tienes una misión yo solo te sigo obligado-

-Pues señor obligado- estaba molesta Rey – te toca ir conmigo y punto, camina- y comenzó su andar, al cual solo pude seguirle el paso.

Rey se giró repentinamente extendió su mano a mí, yo solo me detuve - ¿ahora que sucede?- pregunte.

-¿Tregua?- propuso con miedo.

Apreté su mano y sellamos el trato –Ya que- me resigne alzando mis hombros.

* * *

 _Creo que alguien esta comenzando a ceder... me emociona mucho la batalla de emociones de Kylo y odio-no se que tiene esa tonta hacia Rey_

 _ando feliz con la historia... ya tengo avances del siguiente cap asi que espero actualizar pronto... Cindy_


	8. ¿Estas bien?

Echado a un lado y sin poder opinar nada como siempre, me sentía tan frustrado por todo, teníamos unos quince minutos caminando por medio de tantos árboles, cuando Arthur indico algo.

-Muéstrame- le pidió Rey y al instante un holograma se expuso, era Leia.

-Mi querida niña, nuevamente te colocó en un situación poco agradable lo siento tanto, desde Takodana donde fueron perseguidos, los dos fueron reconocidos y la Primera Orden esta por todos los Planetas buscándolos, quieren a Ben de regreso, por eso los envíe aquí, es el único lugar donde sé que estarán seguros al menos por unos días, Rey los Ewoks encontraron otra entrada a la base que sirvió a nuestros enemigos en el pasado, parece que hay unos pasillos ocultos, quiero que tú y Arthur entren a su sistema y consigan planos o cualquier información de utilidad para la resistencia te dejo además un nuevo código de comunicación para las dos, por ahora solo descansen, muchas gracias por todo lo que haces, dile a Ben que se cuide-

¿Qué me cuide? Que estupidez es algo que he hecho desde siempre, hasta donde recuerdo no tuve padres a mi lado cuando más los necesitaba, Leia podía llegar a ser patética.

-Ya escuchaste- Rey estaba muy animada –Vamos a completar la misión, andando- sería una pérdida de tiempo reprocharle así que ni me inmute.

Llegar al lugar nos tomó un largo camino, los enanos nos brindaron agua y con eso pudimos resistir, el planeta era húmedo y caluroso, la entrada estaba cubierta por ramas pero intacta, Arthur rápidamente logro abrirla.

Las luces parpadeaban y los pasillos metálicos se abrieron paso frente a nosotros, nos movimos con rapidez, encontrando una pequeña sala de comunicación, por inercia Rey comenzó a teclear los controles en busca de información, Arthur hacia lo mismo desde su conector, muchas imágenes una tras otra se mostraba en la pantalla.

-Esto es asombroso, el imperio tiene mapas detallados de toda la galaxia, incluso planetas que no son conocidos, están aquí, será una ayuda valiosa para la resistencia, Arthur estoy pasando una copia a ti, por favor mantén la conexión- los ojos de Rey brillaban de alegría.

-La descarga total tomara un par de minutos- Dijo Rey, oprimiendo el botón y girando para mirarme y sonreír, me limite a desviar la mirada y puse en blanco mis ojos, estaba harto de la resistencia.

De pronto un mal presentimiento me invadió, cuando Arthur retiro su conector la base tembló – ¿que fue eso?- pregunto Rey, enseguida un conteo regresivo se mostró en pantalla.

Tome la muñeca de Rey –Rápido tenemos que salir de aquí, los datos estaban protegidos, activaste un sistema de autodestrucción- la sorpresa en el rostro de Rey fue evidente, pero antes que pudiera decir algo mas todo un fuerte sonido seguido de una onda expansiva llenó todo de polvo.

.

.

.

Mi cuerpo dolía por completo, mantenía mi mano extendida con toda la potencia física que me quedaba, estaba usando mi técnica con la fuerza., respiraba humo y polvo haciendo a mis pulmones expandirse con fuerza y agitar mi pecho, no tenía descargas eléctricas en mí eso me calmo significaba que Rey estaba cerca, la busque cerrando mis ojos y sentí su corazón agitado y angustiado, fue como si mi alma regresara a mí en ese momento, estaba viva era lo único que me importaba, de hecho estaba a un par de metros de mi pero la densidad del polvo en el aire no dejaba ver nada.

Poco a poco la luz se fue aclarando y mis vista se mejoró pero no del todo una macha roja a un costado me indico que las heridas eran más graves de lo creía, vi su silueta tirada en el piso y el droide a su lado, suspendido en el aire alrededor de ella todo lo que pudo hacerle daño, funciono mi burbuja de fuerza para protegerla –Rey- grite su nombre y ella me vio –No te levantes no puedo expandir más la barrera de fuerza- le indique.

-Kay- me llamo y sus ojos delataron que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Necesito que camines arrastrada hacia a mí, solo unos pasos ¿ok?- Ella me dio un si con su rostro y de rodilla apoyada en sus palmas se movía en dirección a donde estaba, unos cuantos movimientos y se encontraba fuera del diámetro de la burbuja de protección, pude dejar caer las cosas, no tenía fuerza ni siquiera para levantarme.

Rey llego hasta a mí y poso mis cabellos en sus piernas, su rostro estaba tan cerca, pero mi vista nublada y roja no me permitían detallarla, sentí un lagrima caer en mi mejilla -¿estás bien?- con un desagradable sabor a sangre en mi boca y labios temblorosos le pregunte.

-Eres un idiota Kay- la voz de Rey delato su melancolía – tenías que preocuparte por ti, ¿Por qué elegiste salvarme?- me regaño.

No podía responder eso, mi cuerpo se movió por si solo y termine poniendo su vida encima de la mía – Chatarrera eres tan ruidosa- fue lo que pude decir mientras mis parpados se cerraban poco a poco.

.

.

.

Una llamarada de aire entro por mi boca quemando todo hasta llegar a mis pulmones obligándolos a respirar, tosí con dificultad y a pesar de la pesadez poco a poco abrí mis ojos, mi cuerpo se sentía adolorido y entumecido –Rey-susurre su nombre fue lo primero que pensé al despertar.

Trate de mover mis dedos pero algo los tenia atrapados, gire mi rostro haciendo que un dolor se extendiera desde mi cuello al resto de mi ser, fue cuando la vi, Rey estaba dormida a mi lado sentada con su torso tirado en la cama y su mano agarrando la mía.

Con cuidado zafe mis mano de la suya, se veía tan hermosa, estaba consciente de lo que paso, la protegí, en ese instante solo pude pensar en que no saliera lastimada, toda esta situación era una completa mierda para mí, ella se estaba comenzó a volver importante o ¿acaso ya no lo era? Mi cabeza dolía y daba vueltas atorménteme por ella.

Con miedo pase mis nudillos por su mejilla, una suave piel recibió mi tacto, sus pestañas se movieron y lentamente Rey abrió sus ojos –Kay- tenía una mirada tan triste, acomode mi mano en su rostro -¿Estas bien?- nuevamente yo preocupándome por ella sin importarme nada más.

-Si lo estoy mírame, solo rasguños, pero tu… fui demasiado confiada lo siento tanto-

-Eres una tonta, eso no es novedad-

Rey cerro sus ojos y froto su rostro en mi palma, su mano además apretó la mía –Gracias- se levantó de la silla y acerco su rostro a mí, dándome un beso en la frente –te debo mi vida Kylo Ren- ahora nuestros frentes estaban unidos, con algo de esfuerzo logre mover mis brazos y pasarlos alrededor de su torso, Rey entonces se dejó caer con cuidado y rodeo mi cuello, estar así juntos era todo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

-Te necesito- lo dije y aun yo no creía haberlo hecho.

-Creí que me odiabas- respondió son una sutil risilla en su voz.

-Claro que si tonta, pero por alguna extraña razón también te necesito- ella se separó para mirarme, creí que se burlaría de mi debilidad, pero en cambio se acomodó en la cama a mi lado y su brazo rodeo mi pecho mientras su rostro se dejó caer en mi hombro.

-Tienes muchos Lunares- algo totalmente fuera de contexto pero así era ella sin duda.

-Antes solía tener más pero mi otro lado de la cara lo cubre ahora una gran cicatriz-

-Aun así-

-¿Soy sexy?- le interrumpí, ella rio ante mis palabras.

Rey se levantó un poco y nuestros rostros quedaron frente a frente – ¿Sabes? tu madre dijo que supo que Han Solo sería especial, porque cuando la beso sintió que el mundo se detuvo en ese momento- pude percibir el remolino de emociones en su interior.

-Yo vi a Poe en aquella fiesta y sentí que mi corazón se aceleró, siempre fue tan amable que mis mejillas se sonrojaban cada vez que lo veían, entonces no entiendo por qué… - mordía sus labios- porque mi mundo no se detuvo-

-Yo si se por que y tu también lo sabes- fue lo que dije.

-Me siento... - se podía percibir la frustración de Rey en su hablar y sus gestos - tu eres maldad pura, solo deseas lastimar a los demás, no te importa tomar la vida de la gente, me menosprecias, todo el tiempo me dices basura y me tratas mal, entonces dime por que... ¿por que me protegiste Kylo Ren?... Deja de confundirme por favor-

-¿De que forma te confundo?- estaba por perder mi paciencia.

-No seas amable conmigo, no me protejas, no me digas que me necesitas, si tanto me odias entonces no tengas compasión por mi-

-¿por que?, ¿tanto adoras a tu amando Poe? ¿tanto quieres tener un amor tan especial como los perdedores Han y Leía?- maldije para mis adentros, estaba empezando a exasperarme esta situación, siempre lo mismo por un segundo de Paz una discusión - eres patética chatarrera-

-Y tu crees que no tengo derecho ¿ha?, ¿acaso no merezco alguien que me quiera y yo a el?- Rey contenía las lagrimas.

-Esto es una completa tontería, yo soy el que tiene que aguantarte lo sabes, ¿piensas que no es molesto que andes sonriendo todo el tiempo? ¿que te empeñes en salvarme?, yo no te lo he pedido entiéndelo de una buena vez- quería levantarme y partir todo como hice en la nave, pero maldita sea mis músculos entumidos no me dejaban hacerlo, escaso y podía hablar, trate de calmarme y seguí la discusión.

-La única que quiere confundir todo eres tu, deseas que nos llevemos bien cuando no nos aguantamos, dices que yo te confundo y tu te besas con otro, vete a la mierda Rey- no podía hacer nada tirado en esa cama con el cuerpo totalmente adolorido, estaban tan molesto, enserio ¿yo quiero confundirla?, por favor es ridículo eso, le acababa de confesar que la necesitaba en mi vida y ella solo empeoro todo, eso me pasa por estúpido.

-No lo haré lo sabes, me quedare a tu lado, aun cuando no me quieras cerca de ti, y yo puedo besar al que se me de la gana Kay, ¿tu si puedes acostarte con otra?- esa pregunta acabo la ultima gota de paciencia que me quedaba.

-ERA TU MALDITA MISIÓN RECUERDAS- le grite y enseguida mis pulmones fallaron, empece a toser y retorcerme, los espasmos en mi cuerpo me curvaron de dolor.

-Kay, Kay- Rey estaba totalmente angustiada se veía en su rostro -Voy por ayuda- al decir esto, no se de donde obtuve la fuerza para extender mi brazo y apretar su muñeca.

-Si tanto querías que el tiempo se detuviera con Poe, entonces cortame la maldita mano y aléjate de una vez por todas de mi- me costaba respirar, pero tenia que decírselo, ya no soportaba esta situación.

Rey solo giro, se agacho y su rostro quedo a la altura del borde de la cama, mientras mi cuerpo a medio lado me dejaba frente a frente con ella -No iré a ningún lado Kay, seguiremos unidos- susurro

-Estabas pensando en mi cuando lo besaste, eso es lo que te confunde, lo sabes- los labios de Rey temblaron cuando dije eso, coloque mi mano izquierda en su nuca y la traje hacia mi sellando mis palabras con un beso.

Calidez ese fue el sentimiento que me invadió por completo, un sabor tan atrapante que no pretendí soltar, mis labios se movían queriendo atrapar por completos los suyos, mi rostro estaba entre sus manos, no mentí la necesitaba, su aliento se mezclaba por mi boca y garganta, estaba sumido en nuestro contacto, perdiendo por completo el sentido del tiempo, solamente disfrutando sus labios que me embriagan de felicidad.

Tuve que tomar una gran bocanada de aire por quedarme sin este, forzando mis labios a separarse de los suyos, ella conservaba sus ojos cerrados sentía su respiración en mi piel, sus ojos se abrieron de a poco y sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas.

-¿Se detuvo ahora si?- pregunte con una leve curva en mis labios.

-Si- susurro, regalándome una gran sonrisa que marco los hoyuelos de sus mejillas.

* * *

 _Corto pero sustancioso... les debía el romance y aquí esta para ustedes ! en realidad pensé en dejarlo solo con el beso en la frente y alargarlo mas, pero todo surgió mis dedos seguían tecleando y todo cobro forma._

 _Me encanta como surge poco a poco el romance entre estos dos y espero que a ustedes también !_

 _un Saludo y agradecimiento a todos mis lectores... Cindy_


	9. Sinceridad

Múltiples traumas, cortes y contusiones, al menos 3 costillas rotas, hombro dislocado, un trauma craneal sin exactitud de la magnitud que afecto el ojo derecho, varios vasos rotos en este, con razón mi media visión rojiza, cortada de puntos en el la pierna, todo el lado derecho que recibió la explosión tiene graves consecuencias, el droide medico enviado por la resistencia seguía hablando, pero ya no tenía ganas de prestarle atención.

-¿tiempo total de recuperación?- pregunte.

-Al menos 7 semanas- respondió la cosa mecánica.

Mi cuerpo se sentía supremamente adolorido, cada movimiento creaba espasmos de dolor insoportables, me administraron medicina pero solo alivio un poco, no sé cuántas cicatrices más podría recibir antes de perder todo mi aspecto

Una suave caricia en mi frente y eso me obligo a reaccionar, Rey estaba sentada en la cama mi lado –soy solo una carga- le dije con mucha frustración, pero ella negó con su rostro.

-Eres mi carga, mía, una muy pesada que estoy dispuesta a llevar- fue su respuesta.

-No deberías- le sugerí.

-M elección ya está hecha-

Rey hablaba con tanta dulzura, el droide medico finalmente se retiró y quedamos solos, mientras ella tomaba lo enviado por la resistencia y curaba mis heridas.

Desde el beso, todo se volvió demasiado sereno entre los dos y las mejillas de Rey se sonrojaban con un simple cruzar de miradas, pero por mi parte solo me revolvía por dentro, necesitaba volver a la Primera Orden ya no soporto tenerla cerca, incluso disfruto esta paz y todo está mal, muy mal, de echo estoy bien jodido, por un segundo creí que estar a su lado era más importante y pensé simplemente en dejar todo atrás, ¿Cómo carajos pensé en algo así?

Me obligue a mí mismo a recordar, Eres el líder de los caballeros Ren, una figura importante de la Primera Orden, estoy destinado a gobernar la galaxia, entonces ¿por qué disfruto tanto estar con ella?, esto era como la arena movediza entre más trataba de luchar más me hundía en mi perdición.

-Tienes muchas cicatrices- Rey rompió el silencio.

-Seguimos siendo enemigos lo sabes ¿no?- fue todo lo que pude decir, sus manos se detuvieron de lo que hacían y temblaron, Rey modio sus labios y con mucha tristeza me miro.

-Creí que…- pero le interrumpí.

-Lo que sea que creas estas muy equivocada, nada ha cambiado entre nosotros, sigues siendo una maldita mugrienta que voy a matar cuando nos enfrentemos en la guerra, el mismo destino que le espera a tu Maestro y a tu general, soy solo un asesino nunca olvides eso y te odio- dije todo sin pensarlo, no pretendí retractarme ya estaba dicho.

-Claro… eso es lo que eres, gracias por recordármelo- Rey hablaba con ojos cristalizados.

.

.

.

Rey dispuso de una silla de ruedas para transportarme dentro de la nave, los primeros días el dolor de cada movimiento era insoportable y la ingesta de medicamentos para calmarlos se volvió más importante que las comidas, perdimos toda pena el uno con el otro cuando nos tocó bañarnos juntos, Rey colocaba un banco en la regadera y frotaba mi espalda, algo que realmente disfrutaba era sus masajes al lavar mis cabellos.

Casi no cruzábamos palabra, solamente lo necesario, está bien lo acepto mande todo a la mierda, ahora mismo podríamos estar juntos de una manera sentimental, pero ¿Qué ganaba con eso?, es una Jedi, es parte de la Resistencia, la misma organización que yo más que nadie deseo destruir, solo nos hundiríamos en un sentimiento que nos destruiría porque Rey es un imposible, es mejor así, después de todo algún día seremos libre de las esposas y cada quien regresara con su vida, y en el caso de ella con Poe.

-¿Esta bien si cortamos tu cabello? Está llegando a tus hombros- me pregunto Rey, nos encontrábamos en la habitación y ella me ayudaba a cambiarme, el incidente fue hace unas dos semanas y media atrás, ya no necesitaba la silla de ruedas, pero moverme era un gran esfuerzo aun.

-Después que no hagas ninguna locura, está bien, igual no estoy en condiciones de negarme a nada- era cierto apenas me empezaba a mover y caminar lentamente ¿acaso podía oponerme?

Con una tijeras, empezó a tomar mechones de mi cabello entre sus dedos mientras cortaba algunos centímetros, desde la vez que desarme su peinado Rey solo usaba ya sea una trenza a medio lado o recogido en una coleta, sus ojos brillaban, ella le ponía tanta pasión a cada cosa que hacia aunque fuera tan simple como esto.

-¿Dime que te parece?- pregunto entusiasmada.

Me vi al espejo, las ondas se conservaban, estaba mucho más corto sin duda pero seguía siendo yo-Nada mal para una chatarrera- fue todo lo que pude decir.

Rey se colocó frente a mí, acerco mucho su rostro, mientras detallaba el mío - ¿sucede algo?-estaba intrigado.

-Todos los golpes de tu rostro han desaparecido y tu ojo ya no está rojo me alegra mucho eso- siempre ella con esa sonrisa, sentí el calor en mis mejillas y maldije a mis adentros.

-No sientas compasión por tus enemigos, ¿Cuántas veces más tengo que decirte lo mismo?- hable en tono molesto, para disimular mi rostro enrojecido.

-¿La misma compasión que tú sientes por mí?- esa pregunta me alerto.

-¿De dónde sacaste semejante estupidez?, Yo no siento nada por ti-mis labios se movieron por si solos.

\- De tus recuerdos- El tono de voz y la expresión de Rey se tornaron serias – Estas teniendo el mismo sueño una y otra vez, Snoke te reclama que sientes compasión por mí, mientras tú lo niegas, al principio creí que era pesadillas mías, pero…. Pero cuando luego de ese sueño vi el beso, comprendí que son tus recuerdos, ya deja de mentirme Kay-

-Tonterías- le grite, pero al levantarme tan bruscamente el dolor en el costado de mi pecho me recordó mi deplorable condición.

-¿Piensas que algo tan simple como un beso puede cambiarme?, te equivocas solo quería tener lo mismo que el imbécil de Poe y demostrarme a mí mismo que puedo poseer lo que quiera y tu caíste tan fácilmente, la única ridícula aquí eres tu- mentí, diablos pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Yo sé que mientes, pero eres tan estúpidamente orgulloso…- ella comenzaba a alterarse.

-Soy Kylo Ren, líder de los caballeros Ren, Figura importante de la Primera Orden, tu mugrienta no te creas tan importante como para hacerme olvidar eso- hable en un tono de voz muy alto.

-Eres despreciable, te odio- fue lo único que pudo decir Rey, ya no importaba era mejor que sintiera eso por mi así evitábamos que surgiera algo que no vale la pena entre los dos.

-Ese es el único sentimiento que debe haber entre los dos- agregue.

Escuche sus pasos fuera de la habitación quise llamarla, pero antes que pudiera reaccionar estaba tirado en el piso, recibiendo las descargas en mi cuerpo, esta vez eran soportables, en los últimos días he sentido tanto dolor que ahora parecían solo caricias, quien creería que esas eléctricas caricias me harían perder el conocimiento.

.

.

.

Sentí el dolor en cada hueso y musculo de mi cuerpo, mi cabeza estaba apoyada en algo suave, mis parpados pesaban demasiado como para abrirlos –Kay, Kay- era su voz la que me estaba llamando.

-Rey- susurre su nombre con mucha dificultad, aun no podía abrir mis ojos.

-Aquí estoy, lo lamento tanto me enoje y me aleje demasiado-

Con mucha dificultad me repuse y con su ayuda me levante-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto ella.

-Aléjate de mí- retirando su mano de mi hombro

-Sabes que no lo hare, tengo ordenes de...-

Colmo mi paciencia y grite mientras buscaba que pudiera romper en pedazos - tienes harto, estoy cansado de esto, de ser tu maldito perro faldero, de ti y toda esta situación, córtame la maldita muñeca y déjame de una vez por todas,

-La única que esta cansada de esto soy yo, eres la persona más egoísta, insensato y malnacido que me conocido en mi vida, no mereces nada de lo que te toco en la vida, me escuchaste, NADA-

-Vete a la mierda chatarrera estúpida-

-De nada serviría porque estamos unidos y te tocaría seguirme, idiota, eres un monstruo que destruye todo lo que toca-

-YA CALLETE O TE JURO QUE TE CALLO YO MISMO- mientras agarraba su muñeca con la fuerza que podía.

-inténtalo- me reto, ella respiraba con dificultad, la lance hasta la pared y en un segundo mis labios estaban sellando los suyos, la besada con fuerza y desesperación, hacia tanto que anhelaba esos labios nuevamente, Rey presionaba mi pecho con sus manos tratando de zafarse de la situación, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir.

Luego de unos segundos sus brazos rodearon mi cuello, el beso se intensifico ambos estábamos exasperados por sentirnos, nuestras lenguas hicieron contacto y una corriente de explosiones placenteras viajaron por mi cuerpo.

Al separarnos ambos jadeábamos -Tonta, ¿Cuánto más tengo que despreciarte para que te alejes de mí?- pregunte.

-Creo que soy más terca que tu-

-Eres mucho más que eso, eres mejor que yo tú no has perdido el rumbo de tu vida, ni te hundes en pensamientos tormentosos- poco a poco abrí mis ojos que urgían por encontrarse con los suyos.

-Tu estas echo de muchos oscuros elementos, pero aunque sea por destellos, aun puedo ver luz en ti, por eso no me iré de tu lado- tocando mi rostro suavemente

-Rey… -Tenía que decírselo- Estar conmigo no va a ser fácil ¿lo entiendes?-

-Yo no quiero que me digas que será fácil idiota…- estaba realmente afligida.

-Sé que será momentáneo, que muy probablemente nos separaremos en un futuro cercano, quiero que seas sincero conmigo y me digas que habrá días buenos y días terribles, quiero que me mires a los ojos y me digas la verdad, porque sé que al final de este camino nos salvaremos el uno al otro-

Tome una gran bocanada de aire antes de contarle la verdad -Estaba celoso de Poe, quiero simplemente abrazarte pero maldita sea eres mi enemiga y he me forzado a mí mismo cada día a seguirte tratando así, esperando que te alejaras de mi de una vez por todas que me dejaras botado y en la soledad que me acompaña desde hace años-

Ella tomo el dije de mi abuela, que gracias a una cinta que consiguió ahora colgaba en mi cuello –Ellos hubieran querido que fueras feliz-

-No merezco serlo, soy un asesino, Mate a mi padre Rey, lo mate- mis labios comenzaron a temblar, me estaba viendo vulnerable y dejando salir todo lo que me atormentaba desde que me deje sucumbir en la oscuridad.

-Podemos intentar esto juntos, le has dado la espalda a tu familia, has caído en el peor abismo, dejaste que tu alma se consumiera por la oscuridad y aun así, yo creo en ti- mi rostro estaba entre sus manos- aquel que se sonroja cuando el corto el cabello, el que me escucho cuando le conté mi pasado sin juzgarme, el que me recuerda siempre ser fuerte, Creo en la persona que me salvo la vida, Eres Ben Solo nada de lo que hagas cambiara eso-

-Me gusta más cuando me llamas Kay- rompí la tensión con eso porque ambos sonreímos, la tome entre mis brazos y me quede disfrutando de la tranquilidad de su cercanía.

-Kay yo…-

-Shhhh- la interrumpí – Siempre hablas primero, no tienes que decírmelo, yo lo siento también-

-Esas palabras las dijiste cuando nos encontramos la primera vez, aunque estaba amarrada en ese entonces-

-También dije que podía tener lo que quisiera-

Rey se separó un poco para poder mirarme a los ojos -¿y qué quieres ahora?- pregunto con alegría porque sabía la respuesta.

-Un tercer Beso- dije antes de acercarme lo suficiente para tomar sus labios nuevamente entre los míos.

* * *

 _nuevo capitulo! inicialmente pensé en dejarlo todo mal entre los dos y retorcer mas sus corazones, pero entre mas escribía la miel se filtraba en las lineas y deje que la idea del romanticismo fluyera..._

 _Creo que me enamore de Kay definitivamente es tan extrañamente malo e incomprendido xD, en fin se les quieres muchísimo, no dejen de comentar eso me alegra mucho el día, un saludo...Cindy_


	10. Bestias en mi interior

El dolor en mi cabeza era cada vez más intenso, Rey estaba conmigo ayudándome con los ejercicios de recuperación, desde hace una semana salíamos a dar una caminata por al menos treinta minutos y luego una ronda de movimientos para fortalecer mi cuerpo de las contusiones y heridas sufridas, estaba en la quinta semana de trabajo, aún quedaban dos más por delante antes de poder estar cien por ciento recuperado.

-¿Es tu cabeza de nuevo?- pregunto Rey expectante.

Acaricie su mejilla –No tienes de que preocuparte, puedo con esto- me sentía extraño no se ahora cómo llamarla ¿novia? No, no lo creo no le he pedido que lo fuera ¿pareja?, de fuga si, sin duda pero ¿sentimental?, es ridículo pensar en eso ella y yo tendremos que separarnos tarde o temprano, aunque sinceramente espero que se tome su tiempo, disfruto mucho su compañía.

Hace un par de semanas atrás dejamos al descubierto nuestros sentimientos y desde entonces todo entre los dos cambio, exceptuando que somos diferentes y nos llevamos la contraria en todo, al menos ahora puedo tener sus besos cuando quiera.

-Kay yo… tu madre quiere verte y las migrañas no han desaparecido, me propuso que te atendieran en secreto en un centro médico-

-NO- refute inmediatamente –No quiero verla y no quiero comenzar una discusión de nuevo por lo mismo, basta de empeñarte en juntarnos, esa mujer es una malnacida que no deseo ver ¿Cómo tengo que explicártelo?- con el intenso dolor timbrando en mi cabeza era más irritable que nunca.

-Es tu madre, cuantas veces tengo que repetirte lo mismo- Rey nuevamente defendiéndola y así es como comenzaban nuestras discusiones cada día.

-Tiene más importancia un pedazo de basura para mí que tu general- no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

-Eres tan terco- Rey rascaba su cabeza- Enserio desesperas, solo estoy preocupándome por ti-

-Pues entonces no lo hagas- le sugerí con un tono de voz que parecía casi un grito.

-Eso debiste decirlo antes de besarme la primera vez idiota- sus mejillas se sonrojaron al instante.- hazlo por mí por favor, vamos al centro médico, no puedo soportar la idea que te pase algo- haciendo pucheros era imposible negarse.

Sonreí y cedi ante ella –Está bien tus ganas, soy terco lo sé, tengo un carácter de mierda, parece que te odio un segundo y al siguiente te necesito, no me importa cuánto lastimo a las personas, pero tú, tu Rey … - ella me callo con un beso.

-No te fuerces en decírmelo, llegara el momento en que tenga que escuchar claramente lo que te pasa, mientras tanto me conformo con que hagas algo por mí, ¿vale?- y estampo otro beso en mis labios, rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos mientras la lluvia de besos en mis mejillas no cesaba, caímos al piso y sonreíamos, era feliz, estar con ella así, sin importarme nada más me hacía completamente feliz, contemple su rostro unos segundos antes de darle un largo y suave beso en los labios.

-De acuerdo- Acepte de mala gana y seguro se notó en mi rostro–Pero solo la visita al centro médico nada más, no soy Luz como tu Rey, no regresare a la resistencia- enfatice.

-Vale entiendo, pero logre que cedieras algo sin discutir, no podría estar más feliz- fue la respuesta de Rey.

.

.

.

Una venda en mi cabeza mientras estaba en la camilla esperando que Rey apareciera en cualquier momento, escuchaba su voz al otro lado de la puerta hablaba con Leia y resulta que ella si tenía razón, un coagulo por el golpe que operaron inmediatamente generaba los dolores, lo cierto es que habiendo pasado lo peor solo deseaba irme y escapar a su lado.

Espera un momento Kylo Ren tu solo deseas estar a su lado, ¿enserio acabo de pensar eso? Mierda, me estaba enamorado de ella ya no tenía la menor duda, me acomode como pude y paso mi mano por mi rostro, estaba jodido cedi mis sentimientos ante alguien, eso solo me llevaría a mi perdición.

La forma como nos conocimos no fue la mejor y estamos en medio de la guerra por la conquista de la galaxia, la torture y al amarre contra su voluntad, le corte una mano y aun así hay estaba ella tratando de cuidarme, de proteger al monstruo que no hacía más que lastimarla.

Entendí entonces que algo en el interior de los dos cambio no sabíamos cómo paso ni en qué momento exactamente pero era una chispa de ese algo que te transforma para siempre, Rey y yo nos necesitábamos el uno al otro, nos atraíamos inevitablemente como la luz busca la oscuridad cuando esta por apagarse y la noche al sol cuando acabe su tiempo, ya no precisaba luchar contra mis emociones, ella era mi excepción a todo y yo la suya.

La puerta se abrió pude ver a Leia a lo lejos pero mi rostro se giró evitándola mis sentimientos hacia esa mujer no han cambiado y no creo que lo hagan nunca, -Hola monstruo- Fue el saludo de Rey con un beso en la frente.

-Aun tendrás que aguantarme que pena por ti, sigo vivo – bromee, podía relajarme tanto con ella que incluso decir tonterías ya era natural.

-Te dije antes que eras una carga que decidí tomar, así que mientras no me cortes otra mano podremos llevarnos bien- pero algo en su rostro me dijo que no todo estaba tan bien como creía.

-¿Qué sucede?- inmediatamente pregunte- Y dilo rápido sabes que soy poco paciente- era cierto mi buen humor ya había desaparecido.

-¿Puedo pedirte otra cosa?- pregunto con miedo, pero pude leerlo en su mente.

-No- estaba molesto muy molesto

– Tampoco puedes chantajearme Rey, NO LA QUIERO CERCA- grite sabía que Leia estaba al pie de la puerta –DILE QUE SE LARGE Y NO PIERDA SU TIEMPO, SU HIJO BEN MURIO, YA NO EXISTE MALDITA SEA- sentí mi pecho retorcerse estaba respirando con dificultad.

-Kay por favor- me suplico Rey.

-Lárgate tú también con ella si quieres, me tienes harto de esta situación-

-¿Estás cansado de mí?- me estaba provocando y si hablaba sin pensar seguro seria para peor., pero que mierda ya no me importaba si tanto quería defender a Leia que se fuera al diablo.

-¿Tu qué crees?- el tic en mi nariz que delataba mi rabia al hablar era muy evidente lo sentía.

-Le diré que entre, igual no me importa lo que pienses- Rey lo haría sin importar cuanto me negara.

-Si lo haces te juro no vuelvo a tratarte bien en mi vida y estas dos últimas semanas hare como si nunca existieron ¿estas dispuesta a ceder la paz entre nosotros por otra persona? – la mire esperando respuesta pero ella solo dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta.

.

.

.

Su mano toco mi brazo y al mínimo contacto la retire muy enojado, Leia yacía a mi lado con ojos llenos de lágrimas pero ni siquiera eso lograba conmoverme.

-Di lo que tengas pendiente rápido y lárgate- hable sin hacer contacto con su mirada.

-Ben… hijo…-

\- QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI- grite estaba demasiado ofuscado.

-Kay no la trates así - Rey intervino

-Tú no te metas en esto mugrienta- la señale y cerré mi puño para controlar el tratarle peor, al tiempo que mordía mis labios.

-Yo..- los labios de Leia temblaban, seco sus lágrimas y se repuso para hablar con seriedad- La propuesta de la resistencia sigue en pie, información por tu vida, eres la única persona que puede llegar a Snoke entrégalo su ubicación o tráenos tú mismo su cabeza y todos los registros de Kylo Ren desaparecerán-

-¿Enserio crees que entregare a mi maestro?, la vejez te tiene demente General Organa-

-Tu Maestro, como osas llamar a si a un ser que te alejo de nosotros, tu único maestro es Luke- me reclamo

-El no me alejo de nadie, yo decidí tomar mi propio camino y ustedes eran solo un estorbo, no necesitaba un hombre tan débil para enseñarme, si acabaste retírate no hay nada más que discutir-

-Eres mi hijo, no importa cuanto lo niegues, Eres su sobrino aunque llames debilidad su nobleza y amor por ti, serás su hijo aunque hallas tomado su vida con tus manos, Eres Ben Solo aun si la galaxia te conoce con otro nombre- sentí la tristeza en su voz.

-Soy nieto de Darth Vader, seguiré su legado y no descansare hasta destruirte a ti y tú maldita resistencia, solo espera –

-Volveremos a vernos Ben, niega todo lo que quieras la luz de tu interior al final tu nos darás la victoria por que acabaras la oscuridad lo sé- se levantó de la silla y salió de la habitación, Rey se fue detrás de ella, pero la vi hacerle señas que no le dijera nada, escuche como sus pasos se desvanecían en la distancia, la mujer que me tubo en sus entrañas y que despreciaba con toda mi alma.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel con tu propia madre?- Rey me reclamo pero preferí ignorarla, mi cabeza ya dolía y no deseaba discutir.

-No me ignores y al menos mírame a los ojos, ¿qué clase de insensible puedes llegar a ser?-

-Cállate estúpida- fue mi única respuesta.

-Ella te ama está desesperada por recuperarte arriesgándolo todo por ti y tu- pero antes que siguiera hablando use al fuerza en ella.

Levante a Rey unos centímetros del suelo y toda mi energía se concentró en cuello, la estaba ahorcando, el rostro de Rey se apagaba de a poco y reaccione ¿Cómo podía lastimarla de esa manera?, Rey cayó al suelo tosiendo., quise hablar y disculparme, pero no lo hice preferí callar.

Rey empezó a sollozar – no te entiendo,- golpeo el suelo- últimamente todo iba tan bien y no dudaste en herirme, yo creí que…-

Nuevamente le interrumpí- Ese es tu problema, eres demasiado confiada por eso siempre sales lastimada, ¿alguna vez dije que te quería?, ¿alguna vez dije que eras especial?, ¿alguna vez dije que abandonaría todo por ti?, DIMELO- le exigí.

-Dijiste que me necesitabas en tu vida ¿ya lo olvidaste?- su expresión de decepción hablaba por ella.

-Tú misma acabas de mandar a la mierda todo, si tanto te gusta que te trate como basura felicidades lo has logrado hacer que te odie mucho más que antes-

.

.

.

Me sentía como basura por atreverme a herirla de nuevo, pero diablos que esta mujer era terca, regresamos a ser fugitivos el planeta de paso esta vez Felucia, una vieja base deshabitada de las guerras clon nos sirvió de resguardo, aunque preferíamos estar en la nave.

La energía de fuerza que yacía en el planeta era abrumadora, Luke le indico a Rey que por esta razón sería un buen lugar para recuperarme, el viejo tuvo razón al equilibrar mi energía con el ambiente sentía mi cuerpo mejorar a pasos gigantes.

Me encontraba en meditación, tratando de aclarar mis pensamientos, estos últimos días Rey y yo éramos totales desconocidos, hablábamos con señas porque ni unos buenos días nos dábamos, y para complicar todo los días en este planeta eran muy largos, la hora de dormir era lo único que ambos esperábamos.

Mi interior eran dos bestias luchando por un lado la amargura y el odio, mientras por otro lado el remordimiento y la poca luz que aun yacía en mi alma y que aun resplandecía, por una razón ella, La misma que trate muy mal y casi ahorco en un momento de estupidez.

Abrí mis ojos y a mi lado estaba Rey también meditando, se veía tan tranquila, sus labios lucían tan provocativos, me distraje y cuando quise ver ella me estaba mirando de reojo. -¿sucede algo?- pregunto con mucha indiferencia.

Piensa rápido Kylo -¿Te parece si damos una caminata?, se te gustan los árboles y los animales y este planeta es bellísimo en ese sentido, claro si tu deseas- pero la seriedad de su mirada no se aplaco.

-¿Para qué hacer eso?, considero que sería un gasto de energía innecesario-

-Estoy hastiado de esta maldita nave necesito respirar otro aire, ¿tanto te cuesta entender eso? A no perdón si no se le trata mal la niña no entiende- me ofusque sin duda, eran las líneas más largas que cruzamos en días y ella como siempre daño mis buenas intenciones.

Rey estaba dudando, las muecas con su boca la delataban –Está bien salgamos- no se vio muy convencida, pero por primera vez en días estábamos de acuerdo en algo.

* * *

 _Están enojados genial odienme, por que ahora no tengo ni idea como reconciliarlos xD_

 _lo siento pero no puedo ponerles las cosas tan fáciles a los dos Kay es demasiado conflictivo y si va a estar con Rey debe primero aceptar y cambiar muchas cosas de él y eso traerá consecuencias importantes, pero vamos avanzando._

 _hoy quiero agradecer a cistxc, LadyWitheRose, Rafaela Montecristo , IvaRen, Lady Strawberry Geek, karina, Fraanciiscaa, Elizabeth, SugarMusai, Frigga96 , Lupishero, Mariana, Pilicasca76, Lola, AnlDmn21, josebaro2001, por que han comentado la historia y eso me ha llenado de muchísima alegría, no dejen de hacerlo por favor son los mejores por leer y regalarme sus palabras..._

 _en solo 10 capítulos tenemos 72 comentarios *O*, si seguimos asi podría ser el Fic Reylo mas comentado pero solo se logra su cada capitulo llega a su corazones y lo plasman en palabras, si quieren agregarme alguna idea con muchisimo gusto saben que las recibo y si puedo usarla no dudo en hacerlo... se les quiere Cindy_


	11. Obstinada

-Wow-Exclamo Rey con unos ojos brillantes que me llenaron de calidez.

-Te dije que te gustaría- estábamos en la base abandonada y subimos algunos pisos para tener una mejor vista, le pedí que usara mascaras puesto no sabía a ciencia cierta si el aire de este planeta fuera respirable para los humanos.

-Todo es muy grande, y café pero tiene esos tonos azules y aguamarinas muy bellos- Rey me miro y me regalo una gran sonrisa.

-Todo es este planeta es sensible a la fuerza si puedes conectar tu energía con la naturaleza lo sentirás, igual debes tener mucho cuidado, la fauna es muy agresiva y no dudara en atacarnos al considerarnos intrusos- le indique, ella asintió con su rostro.

-¿Sería bueno que caminemos un poco?- pregunto intrigada.

No quería a decir verdad, pero como negársele a esos ojos brillantes -No muy lejos- le indique.

Rey era como una niña caminando en un parque de juegos, recuerdo que sentí esa misma emoción un par de veces que Han hizo algo así para mí, llevarme a conocer nuevos lugares.

La vegetación parecía moverse era entendible reaccionaba a los dos usuarios de fuerza que pisaban su tierra, yo caminaba un par de pasos detrás de ella –Rey trata de calmar tus emociones te dije antes que aquí todo reacciona a la fuerza, hay plantas carnívoras, por favor se cuidadosa-

-Oh cierto, lo siento es solo que… tenías razón es muy hermoso- respondió

Antes que pudiera decir algo más una langa rama la tomo y levanto por el aire, lo que me temí plantas carnívoras, ella grito y me dio su mano pero aunque extendí al mía no pude alcanzarla – Kay, Kay- gritaba mi nombre, a unos 5 metros de altura un mal movimiento y la caída sería muy mal para ella, la planta abrió su boca lista para recibirla, dejando un gas verde en el ambiente primero.

-Maldita sea- murmure, con mis dos brazos extendidos usaba la fuerza para cerrar la boca de aquella cosa.

*Aplica la fuerza en su rama para que te suelte* le hable en la mente a Rey, vi como ella poso sus manos haciendo contacto, unos segundo después la soltó lanzándola a lo lejos. Pareció que mis ojos la vieron en cámara lenta caer, corrí para alcanzarla, pero pareció que los pasos no serían suficientes.

Levitando a unos centímetros del suelo, Rey abrió sus ojos incrédula, las venas en mis brazos se marcaban por gastar mis energías tan seguidamente, pero sin sables ni armas era todo lo que podía hacer, quite la fuerza y ella cayó a la tierra, respiraba con agitación y apoye mis palmas en mis rodillas, recuperando un poco el aire.

Mire al frente y la vi demasiado cerca en un instante Rey me rodeaba con sus brazos – Tonta, te dije que no fueras tan confiada, eres usaría de la fuerza siempre cálmate y piensa en cómo reaccionar- se separó para mirarme a los ojos.

-Me tomó por sorpresa, lo siento, tienes razón debo calmarme y pensar rápido- agarre su mano y ella correspondió.

-Volvamos, quería que vieras el paisaje, no que este te comiera- un largo grito desde la distancia nos alertó –Corre- y enseguida ambos nos apuramos a regresar.

Por cada paso que dábamos lo que se acercara a nosotros rugía más, luego de algunos metros recorridos el Acklay se mostró frente a nosotros era enorme criatura con sus seis patas terminadas en garras puntiagudas y su apetito voraz.

Pose a Rey a mi espalda, diablos si pudiéramos alejarnos todo fuera más fácil pero al mantenernos a poca distancia estábamos en desventaja, la criatura lanzo su primer ataque que pudimos evitar –evita sus patas ataca su cuerpo- le pedí a Rey.

-No tenemos armas- Genial Rey dime algo que no sepa pensé.

No era momento para discusiones, debíamos esquivar los ataques de esa cosa – Yo los distraigo, usa la fuerza y envuelve una rama en su cuello, luego apriétala hasta que caiga- fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

-Kay, pero no podemos separarnos- quise responder pero la tire al suelo para rodar y esquivar otro corte del animal que nos atacaba.

-Aguantare las descargas, solo hazlo- se veía la desconfianza en su mirada – CORRE DE UNA VEZ- grite y ella se levantó alejándose de mí, el Aclaky rápidamente quiso seguir a Rey, pero lance con la fuerza algunas rocas a una de sus patas, sabía que eso solo los enfurecía más y efectivamente el rugido llego y sus ojos se centraron en mí.

No podía hacer más que esquivar y contraatacar lanzando algunas rocas que estaban a mí alrededor, finalmente cuando una de sus filosas patas venia directo a mí se detuvo, Rey siguió lo que le dije y sí que estaba lejos mi cuerpo comenzaba a crear espasmos musculares por las descargas que seguían siendo dolorosas pero desde el último accidente ya todo era diferente, fue tanta la fuerza usada en el amarre que la cabeza del animal cayo a la tierra y su cuerpo se desplomo, levantando mucho polvo, rápidamente la electricidad ceso, supe que ella se estaba acercando a mí.

Entre la cortina de humo la busque -Kay- escuche llamarme y la silueta se dibujó frente a mí era ella, abrí mis brazos para recibirla y se dejó caer en mi pecho.

-¿Estas bien?- esta vez ella pregunto primero, di un golpe suave con mis dedos en su frente.

-Piensa rápido caballero Jedi, eres lenta por que no sabes sacrificar a los que te acompañan-

-No puedo ser tan insensible como tú- respondió y sus ojos expectantes por una respuesta movieron mis labios.

-No siempre fui así, solo aprendí a ser más fuerte sacrificando cosas importantes para mí-

– Regresemos- le pedí, ella obedeció sin poner resistencia.

.

.

.

Note que Rey se tambaleo al entrar a la nave -¿Qué sucede?- pregunte.

-Me siento un poco mareada, es todo, dame unos minutos y estaré bien-

-Si tú lo dices- no creía del todo, sentía una extraña energía en su cuerpo.

-¿Sentiste que algo te pico o corto allá afuera?- quise cerciorarme que no fue ningún contacto extraño generando algo en ella.

-Te dije que estoy bien- hablo muy molesta. Enseguida su cara cambio – Casi es hora de comer, ¿Por qué mejor no buscamos algo en la cocina?- Definitivamente Rey es una experta en evadir y cambiar de tema, pero no podía llevarle la contraria por mi idea casi nos mata un monstruo de seis patas.

-Como quieras- fue lo que pude decir.

Tomamos lo primero que encontramos y no sentamos en la mesa, Kylo Ren muerto en un recóndito planeta, que diablos estaba pensando al arriesgarme así de fácil, si tan solo tuviera mi sable de Luz, mi mente estaba llena de muchos tormentos.

Estaba hastiado de las mismas comidas, pero siendo provisiones de la resistencia no esperaba menos, solo cosas básicas y no perecederas, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo pero supe que no se traba de mí, vi el plato de Rey y apenas un par de bocados.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunte, Rey me miro a los ojos, estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta antes.

Rey estaba pálida, sus labios tenían tinte morados, era obvio que no estaba bien –Me duele el estómago- fue lo que dijo.

-¿Desde cuándo?, diablos Rey estas mal- me levante para acercarme a ella y Rey se giró vomitando en mis pies, por supuesto no fue una sensación agradable.

Tome su rostro en mis manos, ardía en fiebre –necesitas medicina- rápidamente me baje un poco y la levante entre mis brazos, se sentía tan liviana la lleve a la zona de descanso, recostándola en los muebles redondos, busque en los botiquines desesperado pero no tenía idea ni siquiera que necesitaba, los medicamentos yacían en el piso.

Seguramente algo en el planeta con que hizo contacto la afecto ¿pero qué?, entonces lo recordé la planta abrió su boca y boto una cortina de polvo verde, seguramente la máscara fallo y ella aspiro eso, diablos si tan solo hubiera sido más cuidadoso, me odiaba por haberle pedido salir todo esto era mi culpa.

Apreté mis nudillos y golpee el piso debía dejar el orgullo atrás aunque fuera por esta vez su vida peligraba y no podía permitirme perderla no a ella, no me importaba sacrificar a quien fuera ya nadie valía lo suficiente en mi vida, pero Rey ella era mi Luz, la persona que logro hacer latir de emociones nuevas mi corazón me acerque para abrazarla su rostro se tornaba más blanco cada vez, mi mano tocaba su mejilla –necesito llevarte a la sala de comunicación, puedes darme el código para comunicarme con Leia, necesito saber qué hacer, perdóname desconozco de sanar y esas cosas-

-Solo si te disculpas con tu madre también- sonrió en señal de victoria, no entendí como se podría ser terca y obstinada aun en una situación así, pero no me importaba contar de tratar lo que fuera que tuviera.

.

.

.

La lleve a la estación de comunicación, Rey ingreso el código en la pantalla y se recostó en la silla, yo espere impaciente la respuesta, cada segundo era una eternidad, luego del quinto intento el rostro de Leia se mostró.

-Ma..- me retraje automáticamente- General Organa- salude.

-Ben cariño- se podía ver la emoción en sus ojos.

-General, Rey aspiro algunas toxinas o algo no se con exactitud de una planta carnívora de este planeta, necesito saber que medicamento darle, podría indicarme- le pedí aunque las palabras parecían escupidas de mi boca.

-¿como paso eso? debieron quedarse dentro o en la estación si querían salir- a mis treinta años estaba recibiendo un regaño de Leia, grandioso.

-Eso no es importante ahora mismo- Desvié su pregunta- Necesito tratar a Rey con urgencia-

-Claro que sí, primero usa la máscara de respiración, esta le proporcionara aire limpio a sus pulmones, luego tienes que inyectarle las ampollas en una caja verde que es para tratar toxinas-

-Entendido- extendí mi mano para oprimir el botón y cortar la comunicación –Kay- Rey me llamo gire dejando una abertura para que Leia la viera también.

-Mi niña- exclamo Leia –Enviare un droide médico para allá de inmediato-

-General- con cada palabra los labios de Rey temblaban demasiado

-Rey no te sobre esfuerces- le Pedí, ella me miro y la determinación de su mirada me indicio que no me haría caso.

-Su hijo tiene algo más que decirle- hablaba con mucha dificultad.

-Rey no- le dije en voz baja, pero ella comenzó a toser.

-Lo prometiste-me exigió, diablos como podría negarme al verla así.

Parecía que mi cuerpo se rehusaba a voltear y hacer el contacto en la pantalla con Leia por que gire de a poco como un muñeco tieso, chocaba mis dientes , necesite un par de segundos antes de decidirme, pero si no lo hacía Rey seguramente se negaría a recibir al medicación y me trataría de la peor calaña.

Rasque mi frente y eche mi cabello hacia atrás- Lamento mucho la forma como te trate la última vez… Madre-

-Ben cariño- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- Hijo tú...- seguro quiso decir muchas cosas pero le interrumpí.

-Debo llevar a Rey de Regreso- dije para zafarme de la situación.

-Si claro, Cuídense mucho, los quiero a los dos- y se cortó la comunicación.

Nuevamente deje recostada a Rey, busque las cosas que Leia me indico lo primero fue la máscara que le coloque enseguida, luego vino al inyección, por el gemido de Rey seguro le dolió, pero bueno no era medico solo hacia lo mejor que podía.

Su rostro tomo un mejor color en unos segundos y eso me calmo, ella abrió sus ojos para mirarme –que lastima para ti, aún sigo viva- bromeo.

-Tonta, tus eres lo único que no quiero perder en la vida- le hable con total sinceridad, ella solo sonrió.

.

.

.

 _Volví_ _! luego de una larga y espectacular convención de tres días, donde disfrute en especial el montón de personas que llegas a conocer :D._

 _mis energías no están 100% recargadas aun tengo que dormir muchísimo, pero este capitulo y el siguiente rodaban por mi cabeza y escribí... espere les guste un abrazo gigante Cindy._


	12. Monstruo y Angel

_Capitulo dedicado a la autora AnlDmn21 quien sugirió la aparición de la tercera persona de este cap..._

.

.

.

La recuperación le llevo algunas horas, vomito un par de veces más antes de ayudarla a ducharse y luego de colocarle ropa holgada cayo rendida en la cama, yo solo me recosté a su lado esperando que todo mejorara.

Rey dormía plácidamente, sus labios tenían ese color rosa y su piel tenía su suave color nuevamente, la fiebre aún estaba pero al menos lo peor había pasado, me quede su lado detallándola no importa cuando lo repitiera no me cansaba de apreciar la delicadez de su belleza.

Tosió un poco y pestañeo un par de veces antes de abrir sus ojos –Aun tienes un poco de fiebre, necesitas descansar- hable primero.

-Gracias- Susurro ella.

-Tu hubieras echo lo mismo por ti, además me he recuperado por tu ayuda, no tienes nada que agradecer-

-Eres tan extraño Kay- me llamo raro, pero no importaba sonreía y eso era todo para mí.

Ella paso su dedo por mi cicatriz y cerré mis ojos la deje acariciar mi rostro y sus dedos viajaron por mis cejas, mis pestañas, mi nariz y mis labios, ese último contacto si me hizo reaccionar y buscar su mirada.

Necesitaba besarla acerque mi rostro pero Rey me detuvo con su manos en mis labios –No- dijo y me aparte, vi una lagrima salir de su ojo.

-No puedo más con esto, tener que lastimarnos y estar tan mal para que te des cuenta que me necesitas, este juego de odio y afición, no quiero tus besos nunca más, no quiero que vuelvas a ilusionarme y después… - la abrace.

-Tienes razón es mejor así, yo… no sé cómo querer, solo se lastimar a los que me rodean-

-Kay- susurro, pero le di un beso en la frente.

-Ya no importa, solo descansa- la apreté más contra mi pecho.

Rey estuvo dándolo todo por mí pero yo solo me encerré en mis propios pensamientos, no cabe duda que la oscuridad es lo único bueno que habita en mi interior y mi poca capacidad de expresar mis sentimientos, confíe en que ella estaría a mi lado sin importar mi poca amabilidad que no fui capaz de darme cuenta que estaba equivocado.

No creí que Rey le pondría punto final a lo que fue y no fue, a los sentimientos que surgieron y luego se enterraron por el bien de los dos, una vez más he tenido que recoger mis pedazos y rearmarme, pero está bien, con cada ocasión en la que me derrumbo, todo esto duele menos y me fortalezco, tal vez llegue un día en que mi corazón se endurezca tanto que ya nada pueda romperme, eso era lo creía hasta que ella se metió en mi vida a la fuerza y me enamore de su sonrisa, de su cabello libre en al despertar, de su entusiasmo constaste incluso de su terquedad.

.

.

.

-Kay- abrí mis ojos con dificultad, antes me había quedado dormido con Rey a mi lado.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte aun somnoliento,

-El droide medico está aquí, necesitamos salir- el color rojo destellando en el pequeño panel de la puerta indicaba que efectivamente alguien pedía entrar a la nave.

Leia siempre enviaba el mismo piloto con el droide el cual se quedaba en la Zona de descanso mientras el Droide me atendía, pero siendo Rey la paciente esta vez era obvio que el encargado seria otra persona.

El droide revisaba a Rey y Poe no se separaba de su lado, yo me recosté en el otro sillón con mis ojos cerrados tratando de ignorar lo que pasaba, a diferencia de la vez anterior no quería escucharlos ¿para qué? Seguramente Poe le recordaría lo que siente por ella y habiéndola perdido, Rey no dudaría en confiar sus sentimientos a quien realmente puede amarla.

-Ves que ya lo peor paso- era Rey quien hablaba- No había necesidad que el mejor piloto de toda la galaxia viniera hasta acá, la resistencia te necesita para cosas más importantes-

-¿Crees que no note en Leia que algo paso cuando pidió el droide médico para una misión encubierta?, al final tuvo que decirme que se trataba de ti, Rey ya son más de tres meses lejos de nosotros, ¿no piensas regresar nunca?-

-No lo sé-

-¿Tan acostumbrada estas de permanecer a su lado? Es un monstruo sin sentimientos todos lo sabemos y tú en cambio eres un ángel ¿Cómo pueden convivir siquiera? Son dos cosas totalmente opuestas-

-Quiero creer que ya estaba escrito, que cada ángel nació para complementar un monstruo y que cada monstruo necesita un poco de bondad en su vida, quiero llamarle destino y sé que eso es inevitable- escucharla decir esas palabras me saco de mis pensamientos, abrí mis ojos por un momento.

-Antes dijiste que me querías, a mí, ¿tus sentimientos siguen siendo los mismos?- podía percibir el nerviosismo del piloto esperando esa respuesta.

-¿Cómo podrías dejar de ser importante para mí?- Ella y su capacidad de evadir las cosas que ya conocía bien, cerré mis ojos nuevamente

-No me gusta que pases tanto tiempo con otro hombre, peor si es Kylo Ren- Poe hablaba como si fueran novios sin duda.

-Para mí es simplemente Kay- curve mis labios en un leve sonrisa al escucharla llamarme así.

-Rey, quiero creer que aún estamos juntos, pero eres tan diferente a la última vez-

Ese desagradable sonido que producen los labios al chocarse delato que Rey prefirió callarlo con un beso antes de contestar.

-Quiero que lleves esto contigo y te recuerde que en algún punto de la galaxia, sigo esperando por ti, te extraño demasiado cada día- el idiota piloto confesando sus patéticos sentimientos.

-Yo también pienso en ti cada día- ella no estaba mintiendo, lo supe desde que comenzamos este viaje juntos que Poe siempre estaba en su mente, el único iluso en todo esto era yo.

.

.

.

Nuevamente solos, el silencio entre los dos era supremamente incomodo, acomodábamos las provisiones en la bodega secundaria, no podía evitar mirar el collar que Poe le regalo unos minutos atrás.

-Creo que tu decisión esta echa, Poe es… alguien que si puede estar contigo- rompí el silencio.

-Eso es cierto- fue su respuesta la situación era demasiado extraña.

-¿Desde cuándo estas con él?- pregunte.

-Unas semanas atrás de ayudarte a escapar, luego de una pequeña fiesta en la base, Poe tuvo el valor de confesarse, lo que no sabía es que yo también moría por el desde la primera vez que lo vi, cuando lleve a Finn herido luego que un loco vestido de negro le cortara la espalda, - la forma como recibió a su amigo y su imponente caminar llamaron mi atención-

-Todo este tiempo a mi lado, ¿Poe ha sido tu pareja sentimental?- trate de hacer contacto visual peor ella me evadió.

-Si- su respuesta sonó casi como un susurro, las cosas que Rey sostenía se cayeron al paso cuando golpea la pared con fuerza.

-¿QUÉ PRETENDISTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO? ACEPTANDO MIS LABIOS, DÍMELO ¿A QUE ESTABAS JUGANDO?- mis gritos eran la evidencia que estaba fuera de mis cabales a punto de partirlo todo.

-YO NUNCA CREÍ QUE ALGO ASÍ PASARÍA ENTRE LOS DOS- confeso Rey.

-¿POR QUÉ NO? HEE, TAL VEZ ¿PORQUE SOY UN MALDITO MONSTRUO COMO TÚ SIEMPRE ME LLAMAS?-

-Por que no creía que había bondad en ti, pero me equivoque si la hay y mucha, porque ya estaba enamorada de alguien más-

-Dices ser alguien de la luz, pero fuiste capaz de engañar a la persona que decías amar, besuqueándote con su peor enemigo, eres una basura definitivamente- la bofetada de Rey llego como respuesta.

Apretaba mis dientes para controlar mi ira, el golpe giro un poco mi rostro pero no me inmute y la mire directamente a los ojos. –Ya no soporto estar cerca de ti- me dijo ella con el dolor marcado en su rostro.

-Yo no pedí esto, hubiera preferido estar muerto a toda esta mierda a tu lado, así estarías ahora con tu amado e inservible Poe, corre tras el si quieres, tú ya no me importas- le di la espalda.

-¿Alguna vez lo hice?- pregunto Rey.

-¿Hacer que?- no entendía el contexto de su inquietud.

-¿Alguna vez te importe?-

Nuevamente los lobos de mi interior estaban luchando ante esta pregunta, el negro me pedía mentir y cortar todo romanticismo de raíz, y el blanco rugiendo por contar la verdad y no perderla, luego de unos segundos ya se decidió el ganador.

-No me importaste… - estaba inseguro pero discutí con la verdad- eso sería hablar en tiempo pasado y lo cierto es que me importas, eres lo único que me importa en esta vida, tú, yo no tengo ningún sentimientos, no tengo alma, Tu eres mi alma-

Rey no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, gire para encontrarme con su mirada sus manos apretaban el dije que colgaba de sus cuello- Te diste cuenta demasiado tarde- fue todo lo que pudo decir, no había vuelta atrás para los dos.

* * *

 _Así como es Kay quien constantemente ponía una barrera entre los dos Era hora que Rey decidiera enseñarle que no puede jugar con su cariño entre hoy te quiero y mañana no :S, lo siento Kay._

 _me dolió tanto escribir las ultimas lineas de este capitulo fue como haaaa sera?, haaa Kay, haaa Rey xD, gracias por leer, esta historia no seria posible sin ustedes, su tiempo y sus palabras... Cindy_


	13. No soy bueno expresando sentimientos

Capítulo dedicado a la fanficker que más admiro por tu amistad y consejos Frigga96, gracias por ayudarme a superar el bloqueo….

.

.

.

-Rey ¿Qué estas planeando esta vez?- pregunte muy molesto, estábamos en Kamino, me cuestionaba si saldríamos por fin de los planetas del maldito borde Exterior, pero me equivoqué.

-Tu Madre me encomendó una nueva misión-

-Explícate mejor- le pedí.

-Como sabes en este planeta se engendró el ejército de clones, la resistencia sospecha que La Primera Orden, este en contacto con ellos para nuevamente crear clones- rasque mi cabeza, yo era la razón de esas sospechas.

-La Primera Orden cree más en los niños robados de familias, que en los clones, al final envejecían muy rápido, yo solicite un escuadrón de clones a Snoke, por que no confió en Nadie para escoltarme, Hux quiere mi cabeza siempre he sido consciente de eso- le confesé.

-¿Están haciendo una escuadrón solo para ti?- pregunto con mucha desconfianza.

-No debería estar listo les toma varios años a los clones madurar a edad adulta o eso creo y yo solicite eso cuando me uní a la Primera Orden…- caí en cuenta.

-¿Qué pasa?- Rey estaba Expectante.

\- Si tomamos el trascurrí del tiempo en este planeta, deben estar listo sin duda- diablos ahora me quedare sin mis títeres por mis propias manos.

-¿Cuántos clones pediste?- la chatarrera era muy insistente y la respuesta no le gustaría.

-No estoy seguro… - preferí hacerme el tonto – creo que fueron unos cientos o tal vez unos miles, se supone que estas bases de clonación estaban destruidas, está en la que estamos es solo muros vacíos- trate de evadir el tema.

-Si pero hay alguna funcionando en este planeta y a eso he venido a destruirla, junto con tu petición- se notaba la molestia de Rey.

-Haz lo que quieras- fue lo que dije.

.

.

.

Salimos de la nave y la lluvia no cesaba, entramos a lo que quedaba de lo que alguna vez fue una enorme base para clones, solo teníamos una manta así que Deje que Rey la usara, empapándome por completo de agua.

El aire Frio no ayudaba para nada, los pasillos tenían un ambiente tétrico nuestros pasos generaban un eco que sumado a las luces parpadeantes a cualquiera le darían escalofríos, las emociones de Rey llegaron a mi como una ola, estaba nerviosa y mucho.

-Buuuu- le susurre al oído, aprovechando que caminaba a su espalda y ella dio un suave grito que incluyo un brinco.

-No es gracioso tonto- me daba suaves golpes, yo reía sin parar.

-Sí que lo fue, debiste ver tu cara- no recordaba la última vez que me entretuve tanto.

Rey estaba molesta y luego su cara cambio y a una expresión de ternura- nunca antes te vi sonreír así, es una linda sonrisa- sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

-No tanto como la tuya- respondí sin pensar y me arrepentí al instante.

Percibí todo desde la distancia, tape la boca de Rey y la arrincone contra una pared- Shhhh- ella trato de forcejar hasta que escucho los pasos acercarse.

-Señor no detéctanos ninguna anomalía- las voces sonaban bastante cerca.

-Nos dice que salgamos a la superficie y verifiquemos, que los radares detectaron una nave-

Tanto Rey y yo nos alarmamos, hablamos con gestos y nos entendimos, la solté y Rey usando el bastón a su espalda rápidamente inhabilito a los soldados blancos, yo tome el trasmisor y los ojos de Rey se abrieron expectantes.

-¿Vas a hacerlo?, adelante, comunícate con la Primera Orden, entrégame, ellos seguramente me mataran y así el calvario de esta unido a mí se acabara para ti- sus labios y voz temblaban y desvió su mirada.

-Señor, no hay ninguna nave afuera, pero si una fuerte tormenta, seguro es eso lo que está causando la interferencia- fue lo que dije por el comunicador modulando mi voz, para no ser reconocido.

Ella no cabía en la sorpresa -¿Por qué?- me pregunto.

-No lo sé, tal vez no estoy listo para dejarte ir- demonios ni yo sabía desde cuando era tan honesto con ella – igual ya me acostumbre a las descargas- alzaba mis hombros y de repente Rey me abrazo.

-Gracias Kay- susurro a mi oído.

-No es tan malo que me llames así ¿sabes?- nos miramos y supe por el brillo en sus ojos que la paz había vuelto entre los dos.

-Para mí no eres, el hijo de la general Organa, ni el líder de la Primera Orden, para mi eres solo Kay, el hombre que salvo mi vida dos veces-

-Creo que estoy en gran desventaja- admití.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Para mí tú lo eres todo- le confesé, casi me tiendo a besarla por la cercanía de nuestros rostros, de no ser por los ruidos de más pasos acercándose que nos distrajo, Tomamos los bláster de los soldados y nos preparamos para recibir los que vinieran.

Cuando los vimos cerca, yo estaba listo para disparar y de pronto Rey poso su mano en el arma – Espera- me pidió, antes que pudiera decir algo más corrió hacia los dos soldados.

-Qué diablos- maldije en voz baja -Rey ven acá- susurre.

-¿Finn?- pregunto Rey y ambos stormtrooper se quedaron estáticos al verla, uno de ellos se quitó el casco enseguida, la chatarrera tubo razón era el traidor, los dos se fundieron en un abrazo.

Empuje al tonto con la fuerza y cayo sentado, lo admito fueron celos, el idiota la estaba tocando, ya tenía suficiente con tener que aguantarme al imbécil de Dameron,

-Hey- reclamo el traidor.

-Pero miren quien es FN21-87, o debería decirte ¿traidor?- hablaba con mucho odio y esa muy notorio.

-Kay por favor- con su mano en mi pecho Rey me detuvo y me calme.

-Rey, es tan bueno verte- gire y era otro chico de la resistencia, mas basura acumulada para variar, Percibí el miedo de alguien y mire al otro chico a los ojos, era el sin duda temblaba.

-Kylo Ren- dijo con voz temblorosa, yo solo alce mi ceja. Y apunto el arma hacia mi –Deja ir a Rey, sabemos que tú la estas controlando- camine hacia él y los temblores se intensificaban, solo con mirarlo parecía que se haría en sus pantalones, la punta del arma toco mi pecho.

-¿Quieres disparar?- el joven cayo de rodillas, me agache s su altura –La próxima vez que mires a tu enemigo, asegúrate de acabar con él, no seas tan patético-

-Kay basta de tratarlo así, te teme, como muchos de la resistencia lo hacen- Rey poso su mano en mi hombro.

-Eres un monstruo- el joven finalmente hablo, con mucho desprecio se dirigió a mí.

-Eso no es cierto- no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, Rey le grito para defenderme, cuando trate de hacer contacto visual ella desvió la mirada.

-Tal vez si soy un monstruo, ¿pero sabes?, tengo un bello Ángel a mi lado- fue mi respuesta al chico.

-No sé qué creer en estos momentos, pero confiare en ti Rey y que ese malnacido no nos hará nada- el traidor hablaba para todos.

-¿Cuál es la situación?- pregunto Rey.

-Norman y yo estábamos infiltrados, las sospechas son ciertas, quieren volver a poner a funcionar la clonación, en vez de crear nuevas bases, están usando las anteriores, y construyendo más hacia el fondo del mar, de ese modo por fuera se seguirían viendo como construcciones destruidas y así nadie sospecharía nada-

-¿Esta estación ya está en funcionamiento?- era yo quien tenía la duda, los ojos de FN21-87 no cabían de la sorpresa por mi pregunta.

-Responde Finn, yo también necesito saber- pidió Rey.

-No, esta aun no, parece que la petición de volver a crear clones vino de alguien muy importante en la Primera Orden, y Snoke tardo pero al final se decidió a complacerlo- Rey enseguida me miro.

-Seguro cuando regreses quieres que tengas todo lo que le pediste- dijo con Ironía

-No me culpes, bueno si, pero nunca me confirmaron nada- reproche, una nueva sensación paso por mi columna, reconocía esa aura de la fuerza, estábamos en graves problemas.

Tome a Rey por la muñeca y la traje hacia mí por instinto -¿Quién está a cargo?- pregunte pero ya sabía la respuesta.

-¿Qué sucede?- me pregunto ella –Kay estas alterado-

-Por qué no tenemos nuestros sables de luz y de todos justo tenía que ser él, Diablos, seguro ya me sintió también, si te llegase a pasar algo no me lo perdonaría-

-No sé con exactitud quien es esa persona viste ropas negras y casco como tú lo hacías y se hace llamar Armory- De todos los caballeros Ren el único que siempre ha desconfiado de mí, ¿se podría tener peor suerte?.

-¿De quién se trata Kay?- los ojos expectantes de Rey necesitaban una respuesta, pero era demasiado tarde ya estábamos rodeados, después de todo es un experto en eso pasar desapercibido.

.

.

.

Todos se alarmaron y Rey entrelazo sus dedos con los míos la mire y le hable a la mente *Es un caballero de Ren, deja esto en mis manos* y ella me dio un si con su rostro, manteniéndose a mi lado.

-Creí que estaba loco, pero veo que no me equivoque, pero que tenemos aquí, nada más y nada menos que Kylo Ren, junto con tres rebeldes- el casco distorsionaba la voz del caballero Ren.

-¿Osas hablarle así a tu superior?- le intimide, aunque sabía que con el no funcionaria, cualquier otro caballero Ren no dudaría en bajar su cabeza pero no este.

-Creo que dejaste de serlo cuando te fuiste con la resistencia, los rumores decían que Luke te capturo, pero veo que la mugrienta aprendiz es la razón por la que nos traicionaste- mirando nuestras manos agarradas de seguro.

-Te advierto que no dejare que le pongas un dedo encima a ella- tomo su arma el bastón a su espalda, en su pecho el bláster en forma de una antigua pistola, a esa le temía mas pues normalmente el bastón era solo una distracción, mire de reojo y conté y solo eran diez stormtrooper con él.

-Sabes sin el casco y tu brillante sable de luz, no te ves tan intimidante, tranquilo no le he dicho a nadie más que estas aquí, quiero deleitarme saboreando tu muerte- se movía de lado a lado luciendo imponente.

-Es una lástima que la que veremos sea la tuya- respondí y eso colmo su paciencia pues se lanzó directo contra mí, esquive el ataque y solté a Rey la empuje un poco *los soldaos encárgate de ellos* le dije en su mente.

Un pequeño uso de la fuerza y logre empujarlo lejos de mí, Rey y los otros dos rebeldes se encargaban de los soldados, por mirarla un disparo paso cerca de mi rostro.

-¿Desde cuándo dejas aberturas Kylo?- pregunto Armory muy molesto, traje un bláster a mi mano usando la fuerza y comencé mi contraataque.

Todos los caballeros Ren son usuarios de la fuerza y este maldito era muy bueno bloqueando mis siguientes ataques, no podía concéntrame pendiente que Rey no saliera lastimada.

Era muy bueno con su arma, con disparos casi no podía esquivar sus ataque, maldita sea si tuviera mi sable de luz, esto sería otra historia, la escuche gritar y mire donde estaba ella, Rey estaba mirando la herida en su brazo un disparo la rozo, Finn estaba a su lado y antes que otro soldado blanco los atacara usando la fuerza Rey lo mando a volar por los aires.

Quise correr hacia ella, pero un golpe en mi pecho me tumbo al piso – Al menos préstame suficiente atención maldito engreído- Armory estaba molesto muy molesto.

Me levante y tire el bláster a un lado –Cuerpo a cuerpo eso es lo que quieres ¿no?- lo rete.

El Caballero Ren se lanzó hacia a mí con sus bastón, esquive los ataques con algunos suaves giros laterales, logre enrollar su arma en mi brazo, estaba listo para patearle la cara, cuando una fuerte descarga eléctrica me doblego y caí de rodillas, otra más y me abatí al piso, fueron tan fuertes que mis músculos quedaron paralizados, por dentro me retorcía de dolor,

Su arma brillaba con destellos azules como corrientes, maldita sea ¿en qué momento la modifico? – ¿Te gustan las mejoras?- a pesar de su distorsionada voz se podía percibir el disfrute del momento –Hora de ponerte Fin maldito nacido en la luz- y tomando el bláster de su pecho apuntó hacia mí

Quise usar la fuerza y detenerlo, pero estaba muy débil y el logro bloquearme con la suya, ¿realmente seria mi fin, -NOOOOO- un largo grito y Rey se tiro sobre mí, entonces la luz azul venia hacia nosotros. ¿Qué hacias tonta?, verla en mi pecho, me dio las fuerzas que no tenía.

Mis músculos respondieron y la abracé fuertemente – HAAAAAA- Grite dejando salir todo el flujo de fuerza contenido en mi interior, sentí como ella temblaba, el disparo se detuvo a pocos centímetros de nosotros y el caballero Ren, estaba flotando varios centímetros del suelo.

Respiraba como una bestia, use la fuerza como una cadena en su cuello, el trataba de librarse pero mi poder superaba al suyo por mucho –Conoce tu lugar- Le dije con tanta ira por su cuello gotas de sangre empezaron a rodar y lo lance muy fuerte contra la pared.

-Rey mírame- posando mis manos en sus cabellos, sus ojos estaban llorosos.

-Tonto, casi te veo morir, cómo pudiste caer tan fácil- mire alrededor y todos los stormtrooper yacían en el piso.

-Está muerto- ambos miramos a Finn, este tocaba el cuello del caballero Ren.

-Avísale a la resistencia de lo que está haciendo la Primera Orden si quieres, eso sí maten a los soldados- ordene.

Me levante junto con Rey - ¿Por qué matarlos?- me pregunto ella.

-Por qué me vieron si La primera Orden se entera que los ayude y fui yo quien mato a un Caballero Ren, los atacaran con todo su arsenal y tu querida resistencia perecerá- hable muy seriamente, le costó aceptarlo pero me dio un si con su rostro.

-Finn ya escuchaste lo que hay que hacer, no tenemos como destruir este fuerte, avisa a la resistencia, Dile a la General Organa que me comunicare con ella, nosotros nos vamos-

-Pero Rey, no, ven con nosotros- suplico el imbécil.

-Lo siento, mi lugar en esta galaxia ya no es con la resistencia, es a su lado aunque sea un monstruo, perdóname, es mi misión- le dio un beso en la mejilla –Gracias por todo, me alegro mucho de verte-

Dimos media vuelta para irnos de ahí, luego de unos pasos Rey se detuvo, sus manos agarraban el collar de Poe, me miro y lo arranco de un tirón, se giró –Finn- llamo a su amigo y estiro su brazo para entregárselo –Dile a Poe que me perdone- y vino nuevamente hacia mí.

-¿Estas segura?- pregunte con miedo a lo que pudiera responder.

-¿Acaso no lo viste?, me tire sin pensar, fue como si mi corazón se partiera en pedazos al verte, y no quise estar sin ti, ya Kay, no sé qué me sucede contigo- hablo con sinceridad, mire a nuestra espalda los dos idiotas ya no estaban.

Caminamos por los pasillos y cuando estábamos cerca de una salida, La arrincone contra la pared -¿Qué haces tenemos que irnos?- estaba nerviosa y alce sus muñecas mi rostro estaba muy cerca del suyo, tenía que decírselo, esto ya me estaba consumiendo por dentro

–Rey… - mis labios temblaban -yo no conocía el miedo, enterré todos mis sentimientos y entonces me salvaste, no solo de morir, también de mis propios demonios, no pienso en nada más, no quiero nada más, tú terca chatarrera- me estaba costando respirar.

-Kay- susurro mi nombre ambos estábamos muy conmovidos, ella lo sabía lo que quería decir. -Kay yo…-

-No- la interrumpí –Déjame tengo que hacerlo- le pedí y para darme fuerzas me regalo un suave beso, sus labios eran el manantial de emociones más cálido que conocí en la vida, los extrañe tanto, que los míos casi no querían desprenderse.

Un largo suspiro y lentamente abrí mis ojos luego del beso –Te amo Rey, hiciste latir un corazón muerto y por eso yo- pero ella me callo con otro beso, necesitamos tanto del otro y nuestros labios parecían estar hechos para encajar el uno al otro.

-Tonto, creí que nunca lo dirías- ambos sonreímos con torpeza.

-Nunca he sido bueno para expresar mis sentimientos Rey, entiéndeme-

-Te diré algo, yo también te amo Kylo Ren- me acerque para besarle, pero el ruido del metal resonando en el piso nos alertó, los anillos ya no estaban en nuestras muñecas.

* * *

 _finalmente tenemos actualización, demore si, pero entre en un bloqueo que no me había sucedido antes y nada de lo que escribía me gustaba... T.T_

 _pero volvemos a las andanzas,:D, por ustedes lectores no se preocupen no dejare abandonado el Fic... estamos a solo cinco comentarios de lograr los cien, Dios estoy tan emocionada, ustedes son los mejores, gracias por su tiempo y sus palabras, un abrazo gigante... Cindy_


	14. Complementos

Espere que respondiera, era mi tercer intento seguramente estaba muy ocupada, tal vez sería mejor probar en otra ocasión, me dispuse a regresar a la cama antes que Rey despertara.

-¿Ben?- era su voz sin duda.

-Leia- fue mi saludo.

-Hijo, lamento la demora estábamos en una reunión y pues-

-No tienes que darme explicaciones- le interrumpí.

-¿Pasa algo?, ¿Rey está bien?-

-Sí, ella está dormida, era yo quien quería hablar contigo… ¿tú lo sabias?- mostrándole que mi muñeca ya no llevaba el anillo que tanto me hizo sufrir – ¿ese fue tu plan todo el tiempo?, cambiarme a la luz con… – trate de tranquilizarme, estaba demasiado alterado – ¿Sabías que tenía que enamorarme para ser libre?- le reclame.

-¿Amor?- por su expresión parecía no entenderlo del todo.

-Ya basta de hacerte la tonta, por eso enviaste a Rey a salvarme, para que cayera como un imbécil enamorado de ella- la cara de emoción de Leia lo decía todo.

-¿La amas?- casi parecía que quería llorar – Tú, la amas, lo siento hijo es que todo esto es tan-

-Dime la verdad ¿ese fue tu plan desde el principio?- le exigí y mi tono de voz comenzaba a subirse.

-El que dio la idea de las esposas fui yo,- entonces Luke se mostró en la cámara –Hola Ben- Saludo.

-Luke Skywalker- sentí mi frente palpitar al verlo.

-No creas que mis sentimientos por Rey cambian mi odio por ti y toda la maldita resistencia, solo quiero decirles que si era su plan están muy equivocados- sentía unas ganas enormes que querer partir todo al verlo a él, y mi corazón se agito de la ira y la frustración.

-Ben, Los anillos están diseñados para usuarios de la fuerza con su alma en conflicto y eso eran ustedes dos, tu debatiéndote por el llamado de la Luz y Rey tratando de controlar la atracción a la oscuridad que se genera cuando estaban cerca, es por eso que ustedes podían sentirse, ustedes lograron una especie de conexión que ni siquiera yo podía comprender-

-¿Entonces por qué no pudimos liberáramos antes?- quería adivinar que sucedió.

-Solo cuando las dos partes se comprendieran una a la otra y sus almas estén en paz, serán libres, entre más traten de distanciarse más sufrirán hasta cuando se unan lo suficiente entonces los anillo se desactivaran, eso todo lo que sabía, pero no estaba al tanto exactamente a que se refería-

-¿Vas a volver con la Primera Orden?- pregunto Leia con ojos muy tristes y sí que me costaba responder eso.

-Por ahora seguiré a su lado, esta vez es mi elección no una obligación- manifesté- Esto no significa que hago parte de tu resistencia- le aclare.

-Kay- escuchar esa voz tan suave me estremeció gire y Rey se frotaba los ojos -¿Por qué no estás en la cama? Dijo mientras bostezaba, no se había dado cuenta de la videollamada.

-Solo ve y ya te alcanzo, vale- pero era muy tarde sus ojos abiertos de par en par a la pantalla.

-Maestro Luke- Grito emocionada –Que Bueno verlo Maestro-

-Veo que sigues tan Sonriente como siempre, ¿ha sido muy duro lidiar a Ben?- ese Luke ¿enserio preguntaba semejante estupidez?-

-Kay- cuando me llamo así de nuevo Leia y Luke se miraron extrañados –Al comienzo fue muy difícil, es muy terco y grita por todo, como habla con esa voz toda así- imitando mi tono.

-Yo no hago esos gestos- de brazos cruzados le reproche y cuando me miro le alce la ceja.

-Pero tenían razón, aún hay luz en él-

-Eso no es cierto- interrumpí peor ella siguió hablando

-Es más bondadoso de lo que aparenta y no ha hecho más que protegerme, salvo mi vida de una gran explosión y luego de morir intoxicada, no sonríe mucho, pero se ve muy lindo cuando lo hace y me ayuda completar las misiones, no es tan malo estar a su lado después de todo- diablos estaba empezando a sonrojarme.

-Volvamos a descansar ¿te parece?- ella me dio un si –Hasta aquí llego la reunión familiar, hablaremos en otra ocasión- les dije a esos dos.

-Ben…-Luke dudaba – Al final de este camino estoy seguro que te descubrirás a ti mismo finalmente, no te preocupes a veces necesitamos perdemos en la oscuridad, para entender el valor de un brillo de Luz, tú ya tienes ese brillo en tu vida, no la pierdas- Era obvio que se refería a Rey y esta me miraba tan expectante, no dije más nada solo oprimí el botón y corte la comunicación.

-No me iré de tu lado no te preocupes- le dije para calmar su agitado corazón, ella se lanzó en un abrazo a mí.

.

.

.

Por el momento todo estaba tranquilo, yacíamos estacionados en una pequeña isla del basto planeta Dantooine últimamente Leia no se preocupó en encomendar a Rey ninguna misión, creo que aún no supera el Shock de ver a su hijo con la aprendiz de su hermano.

El planeta era bastante acogedor o ¿será la compañía?, realmente no puedo asegurarlo a ciencia cierta, pero estar en medio de la nada donde solo existimos los dos no se sentía tan mal.

Rey me pidió que le enseñara la técnica de proyección mental, para poder ambos pasar desapercibidos en un futuro, al principio dudé pero luego de un par de besos no pude negarme, una llama de deseo carnal se estaba abriendo paso en mi interior pero tenía que controlarla, Rey podía llegar a ser realmente inocente en ese aspecto, aun se sonroja cuando nos besamos.

Fuera de la nave era una granja vieja de seguro, ya nadie estaba en ella, al final Rey se hizo con unos palos que aunque fuera tonto terminaos usando para practicar nuestros movimientos.

-Te gusta mucho, mover el sable a tu alrededor antes de una batalla ¿Por qué?, eso no genera aberturas- ella me pregunto

-Los únicos oponentes que tomo enserio son Luke y tú, me gusta jugar con las personas que van a ser acabados por mis manos y tiendo a intimidarlos de esa manera, es refrescante sentir sus agitados corazones antes de morir- el rostro de Asco de Rey me callo.

-¿Amas a un asesino, estas consiente de eso?- le pregunte.

-Los jedais también han llegado a matar, si es necesario- trato de justificarme.

-Yo lo hacía a conciencia es diferente- era mejor que supiera bien la persona con la que estaba.

-Si se trata de ti no puedo razonar, sé que lo que has hecho no es correcto, debí dejar que pagaras por tus crímenes, has lastimado a demasiada gente en nombre de la Primera Orden y yo… yo aún me empeño en conocer los oscuros elementos que te componen, así tal vez pueda entender por qué la luz sigue empeñada en traerte hacia ella-

-¿Qué quieres saber?-

-La verdadera razón por la te pasaste al lado oscuro- la determinación en su mirada afirmo lo que pedía.

-Está bien, te lo diré, pero es una larga historia y en realidad son muchos los motivos-

-Acaso no lo ves, estamos solo en medio de la nada, tengo todo el tiempo del universo para escucharte, ¿deberíamos entrar a la nave mejor?-

-Si mejor, ya casi anochece en este planeta- extendí mi mano y ella apremio la mía con sus dedos metálicos.

.

.

.

Serenidad no se escuchaba nada a nuestro alrededor, solo podía percibir sumamente el agitado latido de Rey, estaba nerviosa sin duda mis labios recorrían su cuello con intensidad, se supone que íbamos a conversar, pero terminamos besándonos sin control, y por alguna razón necesite más de su piel dejando que mi lengua buscara nuevos lugares de su cuerpo.

Me detuve para mirar sus bellos ojos cafés que acompañados de sus mejillas sonrojadas lucia como pintura perfecta para mis ojos -¿Debería detenerme?- le pregunte.

-Deberías darme otro beso- y obedecí.

Mis manos deseaban acariciar cada rincón de su dulce piel, entonces me detuve recordando todo lo que ella paso antes, no quería que mis caricias la llevaran a su pasado – Si estoy siendo un atrevido dímelo, no quiero sobrepasarme contigo-

-¿Hablas de cuando me pagaban por tocarme?- suspire profundamente y le di un si con mi rostro.

Ella tomo mis mejillas en sus manos – un día llegara una persona que cuanto te toque llenara tu alma de tanta calidez, que olvidaras toda las manos que antes pasaron por esa piel- No podía creerlo ella aun recordaba lo que le dije esa vez, cuando me confeso su pasado.

Diablos estaba punto de irme en lágrimas –Tenias razón, cuanto tú me tocas, borras a tu paso todo lo demás- Rey hablaba con tanta sinceridad- por favor no dejes de hacerlo- me pidió.

-¿Y si no me puedo controlar?- pregunte expectante.

-Es que yo no quiero que te controles- respondió, sus muecas me indicaron que quería saber algo mas - ¿Por qué te costó tanto aceptar lo que sentías por mí?- esa pregunta era algo difícil de responder, pero ella merecía saberlo.

-Sabía que tu alma tenía un vacío igual que yo, y cuando me di cuenta que nos estábamos complementando y llenando ese hueco en nuestro corazón, me asuste, sabía que si me enamoraba de ti, jamás me podría recuperar, jamás volvería a ser el mismo, siento que estamos a medio camino aun, pero quiero dejarme llevar por ti hasta el final- tenia pena, nunca antes hable con tanta sinceridad.

-Yo también quiero recorrer este camino contigo Kay, te amo a quien menos debería pero ya es inevitable- sonreía con nerviosismo, sus manos en mis cabellos y las mías apoyadas a la pared.

La bese con tanto desespero, como si fuera la última vez en mi vida, necesitaba su aliento, sus labios, la necesitaba a ella más que nada en este mundo, estaba agitado y a un paso de perder el control –Quiero borrar con mis manos todo tu pasado- al mirarnos ambos entendimos mi propuesta., ella sonrió levemente –Hazlo- me pidió.

* * *

 _*Inserte meme de flanders gritando* así me siento en este momento, estoy muy nerviosa por escribir el siguiente capitulo y que este a la altura de que que tanto esperamos, mas por que ya escrito una primera vez de ellos dos veces anteriores, así que haaaa no se que hacer con mi vida._

 _Solo se que sera la primera vez narrando un primer encuentro sexual desde la perspectiva de un hombre (deseenme suerte) y seguro me paso de miel entre estos dos..._

 _Se les quiere muchísimo, ustedes me animan a seguir con esta historia...Cindy._


	15. Love Somebody

_Este capitulo lo escribi mientras escuchaba Love somebody de Maroon 5, me inspire en el video incluso use algunas líneas de la canción en el capítulo anterior, si no la conocen me gustaría que la escucharan antes de leer y durante el capitulo, asi puedan sentir lo que yo al escribirlo, y lo que les sucede a nuestros protagonistas en un momento tan importante para ellos, sin mas Ranking M para este capítulo..._

* * *

Tomé a Rey entre mis brazos, se sentía tan liviana como una niña y eso era una chica tan joven y tan dulce a punto de convertirse en una mujer, pero no cualquier mujer, mi mujer, esta era la razón por la que tanto negaba sin sentimientos, después de la locura que estábamos a punto de hacer ya no habrá vuelta atrás.

Diez años de diferencia nos separaban en experiencia y vivencias y eso incluía lo sexual, mientras Rey no ha tenido ningún coito antes, yo me he acostado con tantas mujeres que incluso el sexo llegó a ser aburrido para mi.

Me convertí al lado oscuro poco después de cumplir mis veinticinco años y desde que adquirí el nombre de Kylo Ren, muchas mujeres pasaron por mi cama, luego de cada pueblo, ciudad, Villa que destruimos, las mujeres de gran belleza siempre son conservadas para deleite sexual de los soldados y los grandes mandos de la primera Orden, después de todo un grupo tan grande de hombres tienen sus necesidades.

Por mi lado, la considerada más bella era dejada para mi, te topé con muchas experimentadas aunque también muchas vírgenes con las que no tuve la más mínima delicadeza, verlas llorar y pedir que me detuviera me daba una sensación de control indescriptible.

Curiosamente ahora eso es lo que menos deseaba lastimar a la única mujer que realmente ha despertado sentimientos en mi, en este preciso momento mientras los brazos de Rey rodean mi cuello y me dirijo a la cama para hacerla mía no tengo la más mínima idea de como tratarla, Sólo quiero entregarme a ella y que nuestros cuerpos se unan en un lazo irrompible como ya lo hicieron nuestros sentimientos.

La amaba, sin duda está calidez en mi pecho cuando pienso en ella, cuando la veo, cuando me besa es amor, daría mi vida por protegerla y de eso no cabe la menor duda, en toda la galaxia la persona más temida tenía una debilidad Rey.

.

.

.

Yo siempre quise amar a alguien y tocar a alguien, esa persona en la que pensara todos los días y que me llevara de su mano hasta el final, no sabia como empezar a amar, no sabia que hacer estando frente a ella y ahora solo queria que Rey estuviera esta noche a mi lado, y luego el resto de mis días... ya no hay vuelta atrás a mis sentimientos, ya no podría ser el mismo.

Deje caer a Rey en la cama, nos costaba tanto cualquier distancia aunque fueran sólo centímetros, me tomé el tiempo de desnudarla, poco a poco cada una de las prendas que la cubrían fueron dejadas de lado permitiéndome observar más de su bella piel.

La ropa interior de Rey era muy sutil, un top con encajes con una pequeña tanga era todo los que quedaba cubriendo su cuerpo, yo estaba de rodillas acomodado entre sus piernas, me dispuse a desnudarme también, primero el suéter y luego en pantalón para eso brinque al borde de la cama y finalmente lo deje caer al piso, quedando sólo en interior.

Rey me miraba con sus ojos llenos de timidez pero al mismo tiempo mucho interés, yo por mi lado me sentí vacío, estaba a punto de hacer el amor por primera vez en vida, antes he poseído cuerpo pero nunca mezclado con sentimientos, pero ahora está mujer estaba por darme su pureza y yo a cambio le entregaría por completo mi alma, mi ser.

Sentía que no existía, estaba completamente nervioso pase mi mano por mi boca para limpiar el sudor alrededor de mis labios y fue como si esa parte de mi cuerpo tomará color, entonces lo comprendí, estaba volviendo a sentir, volviendo a nacer.

Mis manos parecían tener la tinta que le daba color a este cuerpo, primero mis brazos, luego mi rostro -Kay- Rey susurro y mi atención se volvió a centrar en ella, mis ojos la veían pero era como si al mismo no lo hiciera, ella también era lienzo en blanco esperando ser llenado de color.

Mis dedos pasaron por sus labios y ella cerró sus ojos, su boca se abrió tan sutilmente provocativa, recorrí su rostro, su delicada nariz, sus pestañas y esos bellos pómulos.

Rey me miró tan inocente, tan ansiosa por saber que hacer, ella tambien se coloco de pie y nos envolvimos en un suave beso, quería seguir coloreando su cuerpo con mis manos, primero sus hombros y seguí bajando hasta sus dedos, las cuales tome entre los mios -tengo miedo- me confeso y rápidamente la bese.

-Puedo esperar si deseas, no quiero forzarte-

-No- me miró indignada - todo lo que ha sucedido contigo ha sido por mi voluntad, yo decidí salvarte, yo decido huir contigo, yo decidi amarte, yo decidí entregarme a ti- mientras ella hablaba yo quitaba su top de encajes.

-Soy una persona un poco... tosco, puede que duela- le advertí.

-Está bien- sonrió con nerviosismo - estamos juntos en esto-

-Rey- tome su rostro entre mis manos- esta tambien es la primera vez para mi, no te lo negaré he estado con muchas mujeres, pero no he sentido nada especial por ninguna, ha sido solo un vacío que no me llena, en cambio tú invades mi alma solo con sonreir, yo tambien tengo miedo- eramos dos lienzos tomando color con cada contacto.

-Te amo tanto-

-Yo tambien- callando las palabras con un beso, mis labios parecían querer explotar con ese sabor tan delicioso, luego de separarnos Rey giro mi cuerpo y me forzó a sentarme al borde de la cama, con su pecho descubierto mis manos se posaron en su espalda y mis labios en su pecho.

Realmente eran pequeños, pero no me importaba, era ella, su piel, su cuerpo, mi lengua se movia en circulos alrededor de su pezón, para luego de sentirlo completamente duro proceder a succionar suavemente, mientras mi mano masajeaba su otro seno.

-ohhhh- ese suave gemido se filtró en el ambiente con la voz de Rey, exitandome mas, me atrevi a morder con delicadeza y otro gemido mas fuerte llego.

Mis manos bajaron por su cintura y luego sus caderas, sintieron su pantie y mis dedos la enrollaron siguiendo su recorrido descendente, luego que Rey me ayudara ya no habia dudas estaba totalmente desnuda para mi.

Me incline algunos centímetros y asi poder deleitar mis ojos de semejante belleza, las yemas de mis dedos se deslizaban con tanta suavidad por su piel desde su cuello hasta llegar a su parte baja, se que estaba apenada que la tocara en ese lugar, sus rojas mejillas y vergonzosa expresión la delataban.

Con mi dedos tocaba sus labios bajos, los cuales dejaban salir aquel espeso líquido que me indicaba su excitación, -ahhhh, Kay- los sonidos monosilábicos de sus labios, junto con sus ojos cerrados, solo lograban que intensifica los movimientos con mis dedos.

Mi pene estaba totalmente endurecido que mojaba la tela, urgia por esta en su interior, la abraze y la volvi a colocar en la cama, dejando sus piernas fuera de ella, con el impulso fui yo quien se giró y colocó de pie, para dejar caer lejos de nosotros la única prenda que aun distancia nuestros cuerpos.

En la inmensidad del universo estaban dos almas diferentes dispuestos a unirse por completo, mi corazon parecía querer salirse de mi pecho por la emoción y el nerviosismo, mis manos sudaban sin saber que mas hacer para ella, era una vista preciosa tumbada en la cama esperando por mi, nos estabamos entregando por completo ¿a cambio de que?, a veces la simple plenitud de amar y sentirse amado es suficiente para darlo todo, como ambos en este momento.

Rey mordió sus labios estaba lista para dejarme entrar en su interior, mis manos se apoyaron en sus alzadas rodillas y las abrieron para darme vía libre a su vagina, pude entrar y acabar esa ansiedad, pero preferí caer de rodillas y posar mi boca entre sus labios, el contacto de mi lengua la exalto mas no me detuve, nunca antes probé un sabor tan exquisito parecía querer extraer todo de su interior poco a poco intensifique mis lamidos y ella a su vez sus gemidos.

Sentí su cuerpo estremecer y decidí acabar su sufrimiento y mi ansiedad, me coloque nuevamente de pie y con la ayuda de mi mano que ya conocía su parte baja, ubique la punta de mi miembro en su entrada, suavemente frote sus labios bajos, y ella comenzó a estrujar las sabanas de la cama, separe mis caderas para propiciar la primera embestida - mmm- apreté mis labios para controlar el gemido, pues choque con su virginidad.

Note como las caderas de Rey se movieron hacia atrás, no perdí el tiempo y propicie una segunda embestida que no logró romper aun su interior, sus apretadas paredes lograron que me detuviera por contenerme con presión en su interior, yo estaba sintiendo cosas totalmente nuevas y aun no llegaba al fondo de su ser, que momento tan maravilloso estaba viviendo sin duda.

-Lo siento.. tenias razon es un poco...- ella le costaba respirar.

-Doloroso- completé

-Si... pero no te detengas por favor- me pidió y obedecí.

Con mis manos apreté sus muslos y salí de su ser, solo para volver a penetrarla con tanta fuerza que rompió todo a su paso - ohhhh- ambos gemimos al tiempo, sentí los músculos de Rey tensionarse y vi como las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, su expresión de dolor era desgarradora, pero si me detenía ahora solo dejaríamos a media este íntimo suceso entre los dos, apoye mi mano derecha en su abdomen bajo, nuevamente salí de ella para ver mi miembro lleno de sangre, sin duda toda su preciada pureza fue destrozada por mi.

Ya no habia vuelta atrás, apreté mis glúteos y la penetre nuevamente, las piernas de Rey se movieron como respuesta - ahhhhh. gimió, pero no me detuve, era mía, mi mujer, y estaba dispuesto a dejarlo claro, por lo cual no detuve el vaivén de mis caderas, mi alma vacía se llenaba al contacto de nuestros cuerpos.

-ahhhh, mmmm, ohhhh- esa combinación de sonidos cuando abría y apretaba sus labios por mis embestidas me excitaba mas, un intenso calor recorría mi cuerpo, es dificl describir lo que se siente penetar el interior de tu ser amado y la manera como esto te estruja el cuerpo y el alma.

La tomé por las caderas para moverla unos centímetros arriba de la cama, pase de estar de pie a caído sobre ella y con la fuerza en mis rodillas continué mis penetraciones, atrape los labios de Rey entre los míos en cálidos besos para ayudarla a sobrellevar el dolor, poco a poco todo mi miembro se abrió paso en su interior.

Tal vez debí parar por algunos segundos y darle tiempo de reponerse del dolor, pero no razonaba, era tan estimulante entrar y salir de ella que no me detuve en ningún momento, segui intensificando el ritmo a medida que sus paredes se relajaban dejándome pasar con mayor facilidad al pasar de los minutos, cada parte de mi pedia mas de ella.

Nuestros gemidos se complementaban perfectamente, estábamos los dos en medio de la nada, cuando Rey comprendió eso, soltó su primer grito con algo de miedo, pero con mis embestidas intensificadas, lo siguió haciendo, veía sus pequeños pechos bailar por el rebote de mi cadera contra la suya, ambos jadeabamos pero no podíamos detenernos, finalmente los músculos de Rey se relajaron y ambos estábamos disfrutando.

Diablos hacía meses que no estaba con nadie y eso me pasó factura rápidamente, solo llevaba unos minutos penetrandola, justamente cuando el rostro de Rey ya no lucía tenso, sentí como la gota de placer de esa embestida lleno mi copa del extasis y soltó los líquidos contenidos en mi, logre salir antes de llenarla por dentro y estos cayeron como un chorro espeso desde su pelvis hasta la altura de su cintura.

Respirabamos con tanta dificultad, como si el aire alrededor no fuera suficiente, tome su barbilla en mi mano -Eres mia- con la respiración entrecortada hablo -Solo mia y de nadie mas- ese instinto posesivo tan propio de mi quiso dejarle claro, que me pertenecia a partir de ahora.

-Soy tuya... completamente tuya Kylo Ren- fue su respuesta, haciendo que mis labios se curvaran a medio lado, por primera vez en mi vida me sentí completo

* * *

 _llegamos al punto esperado por todos *v*, si hay hombres que leen este capitulo necesito saber su comentario, jose barros en especial tu que sigues este Fic hace ya algunos capitulos, que les digo de este lemmon fue todo un reto escribir desde la perspectiva de un hombre espero el resultado sea de su agrado y se conectaran con cada uno de las emociones por las que pasó Kay._

 _Me conocen verdad? ya les di mucho amor :3 asi que se viene lo bueno el fic esta en mi mente casi por completo, y saben que me gusta jugar con las emociones conmigo nada se sabe, asi que no dejen de leer y sobre todo, T.T gracias de verdad por seguirme en esta locura llamada Oscuros Elementos no sería nada sin su tiempo y sus palabras acerca de lo que sintieron en cada capitulo, gracias son los mejores lectores del mundo !_

 _Siempre que escribo un capitulo hay una canción detrás, les gustaría que les dejara saber cual cancion inspira ese capitulo? me encantaria saber asi colocaria una frase al inicio de aquí en adelante._


	16. Han solo

Rey dormida plácidamente de espaldas a mí, su perfecta figura era una obra de arte que no me cansaba de apreciar, si bien ya conocía su cuerpo desnudo por todas las forzosas situaciones que nos tocaron vivir antes, ahora podía decir a cierta que cada centímetro de ella era mío.

Qué curioso trabaja el destino, para enamorarme de la persona que antes más odiaba, bueno seamos sinceros Rey era fastidiosamente encantadora, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro tal vez temporalmente, tal vez toda la vida, no podría decirlo con seguridad y eso se convirtió en mi nuevo terror, no saber cuánto dudaría esta felicidad.

Me levante de la cama y pase por el baño a disfrutar de una ducha, Rey seguía deleitándose del sueño mientras yo no podía dormir, el rojo en las pantallas de entrada de la puerta me indicó que Leía estaba tratando de comunicarse, fui a recibir su llamada, para no molestar a Rey.

.

.

.

-Hola cariño- no me animaban para nada sus Saludos

-Leía- fue todo lo que pronuncie

-¿Rey? Tengo una misión para ella-

-Está dormida, es bastante tarde en este planeta- permanecía de brazos cruzados sin la más mínima gentil expresión en mi rostro.

-¿Puedo comunicarme más tarde?- realmente era una situación incómoda para ella.

-Haz lo que quieras, si no hay nada que agregar...- quise cortar la comunicación y Leia me interrumpió.

-Ben, Dime la verdad de lo que paso con tu padre- ese requerimiento me dejo congelado, todo mi cuerpo estaba estático y ella siguió hablando – ¿Fueron tus manos la que oprimieron le botón de tu sable o fue un accidente?-

Tome un profundo suspiro -¿tú que crees?- alzando mi ceja con la pregunta.

La resignación se marcó en el rostro de Leia, - ¿Piensas en él?- no estaba seguro si responder o evadir nuevamente la pregunta.

-¿Para qué habría de perder el tiempo de esa manera?- nuevamente evadiendo, lo cierto es que sentía un nudo en la garganta de solo recordar lo que paso.

Un silencio bastante incomodo entre los dos - ¿Sabes?- Leia quería decir algo por su leve sonrisa y sus ojos cristalizados - Pasamos demasiado tiempo luchando por otros y no lo hicimos por nuestra propia familia, eso no significa que no te amaramos con toda nuestra alma, Han, él… sé que no fue el mejor padre-

-Tu tampoco lo fuiste- le interrumpí.

-Aun así creí que…-

-¿Creíste que si me criaba Luke sería suficiente?, Skywalker fue la única persona que estaba conmigo todo el tiempo y aun así no conservo ningún afecto hacia él, ¿Qué te hace creer que puedo tener estima por ti? Cuando nunca estuviste para mí, por tratar de crear paz en la galaxia-

-Ben si tan solo me dejaras explicarte- sus suplicas estaban por colmar mi paciencia, frotaba mis dientes tratando de controlarme.

-¿Explicar qué?, eres tan patética, tuviste muchos años para ser madre, no necesito tu amor incondicional ahora, dale tu tiempo y amor a tu resistencia y su paz efímera- mi mandíbula comenzaba a temblar de la frustración.

-¿Es por eso que quieres destruir todo por lo que he luchado?- me pregunto.

-SI- Admití

Leia apretaba sus manos a su pecho –Hijo- quiso decir algo mas pero realmente estaba cansado de escucharla.

-Ben solo murió era débil y patético como su padre, yo deje de ser tu hijo hace mucho tiempo, ENTIENDELO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ- grité y apoye mis manos sobre la mesa, estaba respirando agitadamente.

-Es cierto, Ben Solo jamás me hubiera alzado la voz, pero volverás a lo que eras, de hecho ya lo estás haciendo, antes no hubiéramos durado ni dos segundos discutiendo algo y mira de todo lo que ya hemos hablado, respondiste mi llamada para no despertar a Rey ¿Cierto?, estas preocupando por alguien, no importa que no sea yo, esa es la luz de esperanza que tanto espere-

Eso me pasa por reclamarle lo de Rey, estaba consiente que su hijo tenía una debilidad –Piensa lo que quieras- fue lo que dije.

-Dile a Rey, que se comunique conmigo por favor- Caí en cuenta que tenía algo importante que preguntarle.

-Espera…- diablos como le pediría eso- Necesito saber si entre los medicamentos que dispone la nave hay algún… bloqueador de eventualidades- si quería volver a estar con Rey tenía que evitar cualquier riesgo, esta vez llegue fuera de ella, pero aun así no hay nada seguro.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?- Leia no entendió lo que necesito.

-Rey y yo estamos juntos, sentimentalmente- lo admití y la sonrisa se marcó en el rostro de Leia –Quiero evitar que pueda quedar embarazada-

-¿Ustedes dos ya?- La expresión de picardía de Leia era molesta, no podía dejar a Rey como una cualquiera es un caballero Jedai después de todo.

-Estamos solos todo el tiempo, eventualmente pasara, no lo sé, pero lo que menos quiero es un hijo, no deseo tenerlo ni con ella ni con nadie, antes de ser un mal padre como Han Solo es mejor no serlo, no tengo tiempo para estupideces-

-Creo que no hay nada que pueda evitar esa situación en la nave, le daré a Rey indicaciones en su próxima parada para conseguir esa medicación-

-Entonces no se diga más- fueron mis últimas palabras antes de cortar toda comunicación.

.

.

.

Han Solo, mi estómago se revolvió de pensar en él, ¿Cómo diablos Leia sospecho?, Rey lo vio, desde cualquier ángulo era demasiado obvio que lo atravesé con el sable, su intuición es demasiado buena, por algo es la Líder de la Resistencia y una usuaria de la fuerza, fue poco el entrenamiento dado por Skywalker pero suficiente para percibir las fluctuaciones de la fuerza.

Pero era un malnacido yo mismo lo sabía, no tuvo respeto por Leia ni siquiera estando junto a él, entonces por qué, diablos ¿Por qué aun duele mi pecho cuando pienso en él?, me quede frente a esa pantalla en silencio, sentado dejando que el mar de recuerdos llegaran a mí.

Fueron demasiadas las veces que lo vi marcharse, casi todas sin decir adiós, aquella vez que Leia dejo la puerta entre abierta y la vi llorar abrazando la chaqueta del imbécil de Solo diciendo al aire cuanto lo extrañaba, cada vez que regresaba solo traía basura de juguetes con él, pero el tiempo perdido en cada viaje lejos de su familia jamás regresará.

Cada vez que le pedía una historia antes de dormir, él se quedaba dormido primero que yo, perdí la cuenta de las veces que me quede esperándolo luego de mis entrenamientos en la anterior Orden Jedai, al final Skywalker era quien me llevaba de regreso con Leia, hasta que un día simplemente todo dejo de doler no recuerdo exactamente pero cerca de mis catorce años entendí, que toda la galaxia era más importante que su hijo y que no debería esperar nada de ninguno de los dos.

Un cálido abrazo y una sensación de paz me invadió -¿Por qué tan solo Kay?- esa voz la reconocería en cualquier punto de la galaxia, gire mi rostro para encontrarme con sus bellos ojos avellana mirándome, me regalo una sonrisa y me libero así de mis tormentosos recuerdos, yo le di un beso en la punta de su nariz.

En un rápido movimiento la tome por la cintura y la senté en mis piernas, besando sus dulces labios -¿Qué haces levantada y caminando?, debes tener alguna molestia por lo que paso-

-¿Hablas de los espasmos en mis piernas y ese leve dolor en mi pelvis?- ladee mi rostro para responder su pregunta afirmativamente.

\- Pero me levante y no te vi, por eso vine a buscarte y te vi de espaldas y sentí un aura tan triste a tu alrededor- Rey acariciaba mi mejilla.

-Tranquila, tú dispersaste todo- y sonrió con tanta dulzura.

-¿Quieres volver a la cama?- ella negó con su rostro y apretaba sus labios moviéndolos de lado a lado, sabía que necesitaba solicitar algo.

-En realidad- ya sabía yo que pediría algo.

-¿Quieres que lo hagamos de nuevo?- bromeé y el rojo de las mejillas de Rey paso a todo su rostro, ella es supremamente encantadora –tranquila, no quiero lastimarte y necesitas que tu cuerpo se recupere un poco, solo la primera vez es difícil, siendo así ¿Qué quieres saber?-

Abrió sus labios, pero los cerró y luego desvió la mirada – ¿y?- insistí antes que perdiera la paciencia.

-Lo siento- sus cejas caídas aseguraban que realmente se sentía mal ¿pero por qué? – Cuando estaba a pocos pasos de aquí, mi mente se conectó con la tuya, vi tus recuerdos-

-Oye, si quieres saber algo de mí solo pregúntamelo, no voy a ocultarte nada, te lo prometo-

-Yo te vi hacerlo, nunca creí que - no entendía por qué se detenía tanto en querer decirme lo que la consumía en este momento.

-Rey ¿Qué pasa? Me estas desesperando- enfaticé.

-La muerte de Han Solo, fue un accidente, tu padre presiono el botón no fuiste tú, pero sabias que Snoke te observaba por eso hundiste con más fuerzas el sable en su pecho y eso te ha estado afligiendo-

Sentí como el agua se acumuló en mis ojos por inercia lleve mi mano para cubrirlos, la empuje para que se quitara y me levante dándole la espalda.

-Kay, por favor habla conmigo de eso, siempre te vi como un monstruo que mato a su padre, ahora veo que fue una serie de sucesos que terminaron muy mal- me suplicaba.

-Tenía que hacerlo- mis labios temblaban –Era mi prueba final, él tenía que morir- estaba llorando lo sabía por la sensación de las lágrimas bajando en mis mejillas –Tu no lo entenderías, tú no tienes oscuridad en tu interior, odio, resentimientos- sollozaba y Rey me abrazo por la espalda.

-Entonces déjame ayudarte a sacar todo ese odio de ti, por favor, ya no estamos solos ahora nos tenemos el uno al otro, mira- obligándome a girar para estar frente a frente, mostrándome su muñeca sin el anillo.

-Ha sido nuestra propia elección- tome su mano y la bese.

-No puedo cambiar, deje que la oscuridad me consumiera Rey, es muy tarde-

-NO, no lo es, nunca es tarde para volver a empezar, me tienes a mí, tú crees que yo soy la elegida de la fuerza, pero no es cierto, no soy la elegida principal- eso ultimo me desconcertó.

-¿De qué hablas? Tú eres la reencarnación de Anakin Skywalker-

-Se supone que lo Soy, pero con el Maestro Luke descubrimos algo, si soy una elegida de la fuerza, pero no quien trae el equilibro, la profecía del elegido estaba incompleta- estaba totalmente desconcertado.

-No hubo un primer usuario de la fuerza, fueron dos Kay, el verdadero elegido de la fuerza es masculino y necesita pasar por el lado luminoso y el lado oscuro antes de decidirse a cual pertenecer y traer el equilibro, eres tú, el elegido de esta generación-

-No es posible lo que estás diciendo ¿entonces tu que eres?- necesitaba tratar de comprender semejante locura.

-La segunda elegida, la persona por la que decidirás a qué lado pertenecer, es por eso que estamos conectados, desde el momento en que nacimos ya nos pertenecimos el uno al otro-

-Entonces, tú y yo- no podía razonar con coherencia.

-Puedes ver los mismos ojos en diferentes personas, al comienzo no lo entendía, pero luego de saber la verdad sí que tenía razón- Ella se acercó para tomar el dije de mi abuela en mi pecho –diciéndolo de una manera que puedas entenderlo sería… tu eres Anakin y yo soy Padme-

Quede sin habla antes estas palabras de ella, ¿acaso era posible dos elegidos?, Rey acaricio mi mejilla y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sus ojos mostraban tanta serenidad.

-Ben Solo, tú eres quien traerá el equilibrio a la fuerza, Vamos a Ahch-To es hora de que sepas la verdad de ti, de nosotros-

* * *

 _Estos días he tenido mas trabajo del normal y llego tan cansada que no me dan ni ganas de escribir, lamento demorar tanto en actualizar T.T_

 _Se que les debo las razones por que Ben se paso al lado oscuro, pero tranquilo los siguientes capítulos son de descubrimientos, se vienen mucha acción estén preparados... Nuevamente gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer las locuras que se crean en mi mente, se les quiere mucho...Cindy_


	17. En esta vida o en la otra

Rey coloco el piloto automático, decidió que no había prisa y que tomáramos el viaje con calma, no tenía necesidad de decírmelo seguramente alguien nos esperaba en el próximo planeta.

Solo permanecimos en nuestros asientos, durante un largo rato no hablamos de nada y no estaba de humor para hacerlo tampoco, solo quería pensar en todo lo que ha sucedido en los últimos meses o mejor en el último año.

-Perdóname- fui el primero en hablar, con algo de inseguridad busque su mirada.

-Kay- fue todo lo que puedo decir, extendí mi mano para apretar la suya no importa que ahora fuera metal, seguía siendo Rey.

-Por esto y por todas las veces que te trate como basura- apretó más nuestro lazo y su otra mano se posó en mi rostro acariciando mi cicatriz.

-Te lo dije, no tienes que preocuparte yo también te lastime una vez, estamos a mano ¿no?- rompiendo la tensión logrando hacerme sonreír.

-Aun no te he dicho las razones por las que me pase al lado oscuro- recordé.

Ella negó con su rostro –Primero quiero que escuches los vínculos pasados que ya nos ataban, quien realmente eres y luego si quiero saber tus razones, porque después de descubrir la verdad, necesito que me digas si aún permanecerás en la oscuridad, si tus razones aún son válidas-

-Como desees, en este momento no quiero discutir- miraba al piso y cuando levante mi rostro, los labios de Rey sellaron los míos con tanta necesidad, se abalanzo sobre mi rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos, yo apreté su cintura y disfrute la calidez que solo ella me hace sentir.

-Te amo… tengo tanto miedo… de perderte-me confesó, la suavidad de su voz lo decía todo.

Ambos estábamos iguales, nos amábamos sin lugar a dudas, pero nuestros ideales eran tan diferentes, por momentos parecíamos sólo un préstamo temporal de momentos inolvidables, que podrían o no durar toda la vida.

-Rey- llame su nombre y tome su barbilla para obligarla a mirarme -Ten por seguro algo, de aquí en adelante, jamás levantare mi espada contra ti, te protegeré aún si eso me costará la vida, una vida vacía a la que tu le diste sentido, hay demasiadas cosas que tengo que pagar y se que el destino me cobrara factura tarde o temprano, pero mientras pueda respirar, tu estarás en cada uno de mis pensamientos- ella dejó que algunas lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos y yo me apresure a secarlas.

-Eso suena como una despedida- me comentó y la abrace con más fuerza.

-Yo diría más bien que es una promesa, quiero creer que aún tenemos algo de camino que recorrer juntos antes que el destino nos separé-

.

.

.

Llegamos al planeta acordado, Rey me reveló que este fue donde se refugió Luke durante su exilio, muy buena elección para ser sinceros, alejado de cualquier sistema importante conocido y deshabitado.

Justamente Skywalker era quien nos esperaba cuando bajamos de la nave, supe que esas eran las intenciones de Rey desde el comienzo así que no perdí el tiempo en discusiones.

-Hola Ben- me saludo con una expresión bastante calmada que sólo me exasperaba

-Skywalker- fue todo lo que me límite a decir.

No quería hacer contacto visual con él, preferí evadir su mirada, luego sentí como Rey apretada mano, seguramente creía que perdería el control en cualquier momento.

-Maestro estoy muy feliz de verlo- le dijo Rey con una gran sonrisa.

-Has crecido tanto, pero aún debemos terminar tu entrenamiento- me extrañe antes estás palabras ¿no se supone Rey es un caballero jedi ya? Alce mi ceja y ella entendió mis dudas.

-Soy un jedi pero no tengo el rango de caballero, aún soy una aprendiz-se apresuró a responder.

-En día que escapamos por los altavoces escuche que te dijeron caballero-

-Es más por formalidades, no vale la pena aclarar en la resistencia, la cuestión de rangos cuando sólo somos dos jedais vivos, ¿a menos que quieras tomar de nuevo tú título Caballero Solo?- Skywalker estaba tentando mi paciencia

-No creo que viniera hasta aquí, sólo para saber si tomaré mi pasado de vuelta o no, por que ya sabrían mi respuesta -les dije a los dos.

-Ven conmigo Ben, será mejor que lo veas todo por ti mismo- dándonos la espalda y caminando en dirección a cima de la isla, mi conexión con la fuerza empezó a reaccionar algo muy importante había en este planeta.

Un gran árbol, de tronco muy grueso que desprendía algunas enormes ramas secas en su totalidad, en realidad no tenía ni una sola hoja, parecía solamente el tronco viejo de algún gigante en un pasado.

¿Entonces por qué desprendía esa sensación mística? Tan atrayente, caminaba con ganas de tocar esas energías, empecé a escuchar voces y se detuve en seco.

-Adelante- Skywalker me hablo, él y Rey estaban detrás de mí- Tócalo, conéctate con el origen de la fuerza y conoce tu destino-

No recuerdo la última vez que sentía mis manos temblar como en este momento, el sudor se acumuló en mi frente y algunas gotas también bajaban por mi espalda, estaba aterrorizado por completo, una mano se posó en mi hombro, era Rey.

-Yo ya pase por eso, así fue como nos dimos cuenta que lo que se creía de mi estaba errado, también comprendí que éramos inevitables-no quería mirarme a los ojos.

-Rey ¿acaso tú?- aposando su mano en mi mejilla.

-En esta vida o en cualquier otra, me volvería a enamorar de ti Ben Solo, recuérdalo siempre, ahora hazlo conoce el destino que nos marcó desde que nacimos- alejándose de mi para colocarse al lado de Skywalker.

No dude más y mi mano hizo contacto con la madera.

.

.

.

 _Eran dos chicos pequeños jugando en la isla, siempre juntos, unidos por algo el más grande de todos los lazos el amor, los años pasaban pero ellos seguían siendo inseparables._

 _El fuerza, ella ternura, el Impaciencia, ella suavidad, él tenacidad, ella tranquilidad, ambos sensibles, ambos de almas grises, con sentimientos tantos positivos como negativos._

 _Pero a pesar de lo estar apartados del mundo, afuera la energía cósmica buscaba un portador, eso que vive en todos algo que luego llamarían fuerza, para posicionarse necesitaba el equilibro el balance perfecto entre dos almas, guiándose en medio del tiempo y espacio llego aquí._

-¿ _También lo sentiste?- le pregunto la mujer a su esposo quien yacía mirando por la ventana, luego que una extraña sensación les revolviera el cuerpo a ambos._

 _-Salgamos a ver qué sucede- extendiendo su mano para que la chica la tomara._

 _Caminaron guiados por esa extraña aura mística invisible que lo llevo hasta le viejo Árbol que parecía brillar –no lo toques- pidió la mujer, jalando el brazo del joven –No sé qué pueda llegar a suceder- pero este no obedeció y su curiosidad fue mayor._

 _Fue como si una gran aura se introdujera en sus interior, la mujer vio esas luces cayendo como ríos dentro de él, dejándolo inconsciente, cuando ella lo toco algunas corrientes de luz también pasaron por su cuerpo._

 _Los días pasaron y el joven comprendió que le fue otorgado un poder único, poco a poco comenzó a descubrir todo lo que podía llegar a lograr su nueva afinidad con el universo, mientras que la chica solo se mantenía a su lado viendo como la oscuridad consumía su alma y él no era capaz de notarlo._

 _Cuando el pueblo fue atacado el joven salió en defensa usando sus poderes logro aturdir a sus enemigos, pero alguien importante noto que podría serles útil y le brindo que viniera con ellos a explorar y conquistar toda la galaxia._

 _-No te vayas- le suplico la mujer._

 _-Tú lo único que quieres es tenerme aquí a tu lado, estoy hecho para cosas más grandes- le reclamo_

 _-No, hay luz en ti, lo sé, no te dejes llevar por el egoísmo y la avaricia que genera el poder, ellos solo te utilizaran, por favor- Pero ni siquiera las lágrimas de ella pudieron detenerlo._

 _-Si cruzas esa puerta nunca regreses, ya no eres bienvenido en esta casa- la joven usaba sus últimos recursos, pero el solo dio media vuelta, ella corrió para tomar su mano, pero fue tan molesto para él que lo retuviera que no midió el poder con que la empujo._

 _La chica choco contra la pared con tanta potencia y la fuerza emanada por el chico lanzo muchos objetos contra ella también, entre esos algo filoso que al caer ella al suelo derramo un charco de sangre consigo._

 _-No, no, no, mírame por favor- suplicaba el joven quien se arrodillo para tomar el rostro de ella entre sus manos, la chica temblaba estaba pendiendo mucha sangre, con sus últimas fuerzas le hablo._

 _-No dejes que la oscuridad te consuma, aprende usar tus poderes para el bien también por favor, conoce el universo y entonces decide a qué lado quieres pertenecer aprende a sanar y así tal vez no vuelvas a perder a alguien-_

 _-No, por favor, te prometo que encontrare la manera de volvernos a encontrar, te traeré de vuelta, por favor perdóname- lloraba de frustración._

 _-En esta vida o en cualquier otra me volvería a enamorar de ti- suspirando por última vez mientras sus pupilas se apagaban._

 _Una enorme onda que expandió su fuerza al aire mientras lloraba por la pérdida de su ser amado, el hombre era el primer usuario de la fuerza en toda la historia de la galaxia, el primer elegido._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Me levante totalmente exasperado, como si me faltara el aire, yacía tirado en el piso, me costaba tanto respirar, en esos recuerdos sentí du dolor, su ira, su perdida, sus miedos, todo de esa persona, -Kay, Kay- Rey estaba de rodillas a mi lado.

La abrace fuertemente, sentía un vacío en mi pecho –Rey- susurre su nombre.

-Tranquilo, todo está bien, la historia no se repetirá, no me vas a perder Kay- ella intentaba calmarme.

Estaba llorando, eran tantas las emociones que las lágrimas fueron la mejor forma de dejar salir lo que ahogaba mi alma – No voy a poderte Rey, lo juro, No puedo perderte- le dije, ella acaricio mis cabellos y se separó un poco de mi para verme a los ojos.

-No pasara, yo soy esa chica la elegida en la fuerza para que tú, el verdadero elegido cumplas tu destino, traer el balance a la fuerza, solo que en esta vida tuve la suerte de ser una usuaria de la fuerza también-

-No, no quiero creer que somos solo copias de antepasados, sé que somos dueños de nuestro propio destino y decisiones, no te perderé no importa cuanto tenga que sacrificar para ello, no pienso perderte- las lágrimas aun corrían por mi rostro, Rey seco algunas con sus manos, uniendo nuestras frentes.

-Desafiemos lo inevitable y decidamos nuestro propio destino Kay, juntos hasta el final- dijo y ambos sonreímos de complicidad.

.

.

.

Luego de que todo se calmara y la noche llegara a este planeta Luke pidió hablar con nosotros bajo una fogata, tenía mucho que contarnos y yo solo lo deje departir, el comenzó su relato:

-Cada vez que una era nace, un elegido también lo hace con él, pero como requiere una contraparte ese ser masculino está destinado a enamorarse y de su contraparte vendrá su elección ya sea por la luz o por la oscuridad, esta segunda persona puede o no ser usuaria de la fuerza…

-Un masculino y un femenino, luz y oscuridad, furia y calma, frió y calor, blanco y negro, dos mitades destinadas encontrarse y decidir el balance de la fuerza…

-Cuando se dio el primer gran cismo y la orden se dividió creando los Sith el gran General Jedai como eran llamados los maestros en esa época, Xendor fue seducido por el lado oscuro llevado por su amante Arden Lyn, al final Xendor balanceo la fuerza hacia el lado oscuro .

-Luego de mucho tiempo la fuerza volvería a buscar el equilibro con un nuevo elegido Revan, quien paso al lado oscuro la fuerza, conocido como el Señor Oscuro de los Sith Darth Revan y fue redimido gracias a su esposa Bastilla, trayendo nuevamente el balance para la luz….

-Cuando una nueva era de oscuridad asomaba un nuevo elegido lo hacía a su vez, tu Abuelo Ben, Anakin Skywalker, quien fue tentado por el lado oscuro y al perder a su esposa Padme se dejó caer en él por completo, dando paso al surgimiento del imperio galáctico.

-¿Sabes que hace a tu abuelo tan especial? Que su entrega a la oscuridad inicio una era y rendición a la luz dio paso a la nueva república, Su vida trajo cambios importantes, pero no murió en las sombras Ben, yo vi sus ojos cargados de arrepentimientos al morir.

Skywalker se quedó pensativo, seguramente recordando aquel momento.

-He escuchado suficiente- me levanté y no sabía cómo describir las sensaciones que bailaban en mi pecho luego de lo que acababa de escuchar y vivir este día- Nada de esto tiene lógica, los elegidos aparecen luego de muchos años de diferencia, es imposible que yo sea el de esta generación-

-La galaxia estaba en caos total, la fuerza necesitaba un equilibrio urgente y por eso nació un elegido antes de lo previsto-

-Yo solo he balanceado la fuerza hacia el lado oscuro, lo hice cuando mate todos tus patéticos aprendices- le recordé.

-Y también eres quien puede volver a inclinar la balanza hacia la Luz- insistía Skywalker.

-¿Por qué querría hacer eso? – estaba alzando mucho mi tono de voz, pase mi mano por mis cabellos echándolos hacia atrás.

-Porque existe compasión en tu corazón, amor, luz, Ben por favor regresa a donde perteneces- reclamaba Luke.

Odiaba que recordara lo patético que fui, grite, estaba punto de perder el control.

-Ben- llamaron mi nombre pero esta vez no era Skywalker, fue una extraña sensación escuchar a Rey decirme así.

-Rey yo…- No tenía pensamientos claros ni coherentes en ese momento.

Ella me brindo su mano y dude en tomarla, ¿a quién engaño?, no puedo negarme a nada si se trata de ella, estaba dispuesto a todo por no ver ni sentir la pérdida del ser amado, mordí mis labios ella era razón suficiente para volver a la luz, extendí mi mano para tomar la suya, pero antes que nuestros dedos hicieran contacto un ruido en el aire nos alertó.

-Tenemos compañía- Exclamó Skywalker.

* * *

 _Nuevo capitulo, ahora si mucha miel y que venga la acción al fic..._

 _Mis lectores, sé que estoy tomando mas días de lo usual para actualizar pero bueno lo importante es que no dejo de hacerlo, gracias por tener la paciencia de esperar cada capítulo, esto es para ustedes y por ustedes, no dejen de comentar me encanta saber sus reacciones, un abrazo gigante... Cindy_


	18. Emboscada

— Ven conmigo— Le dije mientras tomaba su mano entre las mías, y me apresuraba a bajar esa empinada colina, Luke venía detrás de nosotros.

— ¿Es la Primera Orden? — pregunto Rey.

— Si y esa nave comando le pertenece a un caballero Ren, que no es nada agradable, tenemos que irnos rápido—

Entonces Rey freno en seco, me detuve para saber que le sucedía — Enfrentémoslo — hablo con total seguridad en sus palabras.

— No — respondí enseguida su petición.

— Yo creo que es una buena idea — intervino Luke — No sé cómo llegaron hasta aquí, pero si los emboscamos tenemos más probabilidades, solo somos tres, si atacamos por sorpresa, tenemos un mejor chance—

Mire a Rey a los ojos, no estaba dispuesta a huir, podía sentir el sonido de las naves casi sobre nosotros — debajo de los arboles grandes, si no ven nada a simple vista pero detectan movimientos de calor, puede que ni siquiera se molesten en atacar y solo crean que son aldeanos — al decir esto, el rostro de Rey se ilumino, estaba poyándola y eso era lo único importante para ella.

— Rey esto es tuyo — Luke extendió un largo mango, era un sable de Luz sin duda, ella lo tomo y le dio las gracias, nos alejamos un poco todos buscando los pocos arboles grandes para que no fuéramos visibles a simple vista.

Desde mi ubicación, aun podía ver el Halcón milenario, maldije por dentro, la nave nos delataría sin duda y mis sospechas fueron ciertas al ver la navío comando descender al lado del Halcón, suprimí mi aura de fuerza, pero podía percibir quien dirigía este ataque — Monk— susurre su nombre de caballero Ren.

Busque a Rey con la mirada se encontraba a un par de metros de mi estaba moviendo algo en el mango del sable de luz y que sorpresa me lleve al ver como ese se separó en dos diferentes que apretó con cada mano, sonreí, normalmente usaba el sable de Anakin cuando estaba segura que tendría que luchar conmigo, tal vez por provocación, pero los soldados siempre hablaban de la Jedi de luz amarilla, ahora lo entendí, ese era su propio sable de luz.

Vi de lejos como la puerta se abrió muchos soldados se desplegaron, era la Nave comando más un par de naves auxiliares con soldados blancos, mis ojos no podían creer lo que estaba viendo, quede totalmente estático ¿Era una maldita broma?

Sabía que se trataba de Monk sin duda, ¿entonces por qué demonios llevaba mi ropa?, era como verme frente a un espejo, mi casco, mis túnicas, y en su mano mi sable de luz, por un demonio el malnacido tenía mi sable ¿pero cómo carajos? Los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaron por completo, estaba sintiendo ira, mucha, mucha ira, yo mismo le rompería el cuello a ese hijo de puta, por atreverse a estar mi lugar.

.

…

.

El falso Kylo le dio indicaciones a los soldados que se dispersaron como hormigas, *Kay* Rey me hablo en la mente, se estaba moviendo en bajada * yo los intercepto, cuida mi espalda ¿de acuerdo?* dándome una mirada.

*Claro que si * comencé mi marcha detrás de ella, guardando la distancia.

*Luke va directamente tras el caballero Ren, solo necesitamos encargarnos de los soldados*

*Entonces nuestra tarea es pan comido* al decirle esto, Rey se aquietó cuando se encontró de frente con varios soldados, algunos segundos se incredulidad de ambos lados, cuando el primero de ellos disparo, detuve su ataque con mi pared de fuerza.

Pude sentir sus miedos, sin duda creían que Rey había sido quien detuvo sus disparos, entonces sus espadas brillaron, eran una hermosa luz amarilla y solo pude evocar a Jakku y sus paisajes arenosos, Rey se lanzó en ataque contra los soldados.

Rey ladeo su rostro para esquivar el disparo, mientras sus espadas se movían en el aire, y su cuerpo giraba propiciando un corte al pecho del soldado, luego su cuerpo bajo, esquivando un nuevo disparo, y con el impulso al levantarse logro conectar otro golpe.

Estábamos en medio de una batalla, ¿entonces por qué parecía una obra de arte? Los movimientos de Rey eran hermosos, parecía danzar, su sable de luz combinaba con sus cabellos, y las luces rojas de fondo, todo era perfecto, casi parecía que todo transcurrirá en cámara lenta como todos caían abatidos al suelo.

*KAY, TE NECESITO AHORA* me grito Rey en la mente y vi todos los soldados que venían hacia ella, corrí y tome del piso un bláster de un soldado, me quede en las sombras aun par de metros de diferencia, era tan molesto tener que usar un arma así, mientras el otro malnacido, tenía mi sable de luz, el sonido en el ambiente delato que dos sable de luz se enfrentaban, Luke estaba luchando contra Monk sin duda.

Rey me dio una mirada de reojo y luego me regalo una enorme sonrisa *¿cuento de nuevo con tu pared de fuerza?* me pregunto, no tenía necesidad de responder eso, tan pronto los disparos sonaron, extendí mi mano y estos quedaron detenidos a unos centímetro de ella, aunque esta vez eran muchos y me costaba contenerlos, Rey corrió hacia a mí y la recibí abrazándola con mi otro brazo, finalmente solté la barrera.

—Gracias — susurro, dándome además un beso en la mejilla.

— No hagas ruidos— le indique, podíamos escuchar que hablaban entre ellos, estaban desconcertados sin duda, comencé el conteo con mis manos, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno, enseguida Rey unió los dos sables y salió primero.

Cuando ella salto en el aire, y al mismo tiempo su sable extendía la luz amarilla, que ahora salía de ambos lados del mango, al caer, derribo, un par más de soldados, lo otros que la rodeaban también se derrumbaban al piso, era yo disparándoles, corrí hasta ella y me pose en su espalda, estábamos rodeados, sentí su agitada respiración, intente decir algo para calmarla, pero no medí mis palabras — Si salimos vivos de esta ¿te casarías conmigo?—dije sin pensarlo.

Ella se giró un poco para verme, estaba totalmente incrédula a lo que escucho, lo decían sus ojos que parecían canicas junto con el carmesí en sus mejillas, quiso responder pero solo balbuceo, un disparo que paso muy cerca nos alertó y comenzamos nuestro contraataque.

— Primero asegúrate de salir con vida— fue su respuesta con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Nunca antes me entendí tan bien con alguien luchando a mi lado, era un encaje perfecto entre ataques y defensas de nuestras aberturas, en uno minutos no quedaba más nadie a quien enfrentar.

— Vamos con el Maestro — me pidió y accedí sin problemas, yo quería partirle la cara al imbécil que tenía mis ropas puestas.

.

...

.

Caminábamos hacia el lugar de la batalla pero entonces bajamos el ritmo a nuestro paso., vimos como la nave enemigo comenzaba a alzar vuelo, unos soldados le disparaban a Luke, quien los rebotaba con su sable, mientras el Falso Kylo Ren corría sin un brazo dentro de la nave, era obvio que así terminarían las cosas, ni siquiera yo he sido capaz de ganarle nunca a Skywalker.

Agarre la muñeca de Rey —No te aproximes más — le pedí y ella me miro extrañada — ellos vinieron por Luke, no saben que nosotros también estamos aquí, es mejor así — me dio la razón y esperamos al retirada de nuestros enemigos, para poder acercarnos a Skywalker.

—Maestro — grito Rey.

— ¿Ustedes están bien?—nos preguntó.

— Solo algunos rasguños nada grave — respondí.

— ¿Lo viste? — Skywalker se dirigió a mí.

— ¿Que se supone que significa eso? — estaba bastante perdido a lo que sucedía en la Primera Orden.

— Tu eres la figura más importante de la primera Orden, han sido meses por fuera, no podían esperarte para siempre, a donde pisas incitas el terror y es con el miedo de las personas que ellos trabajan y dominan la galaxia, si no tenían, igual siguen teniendo tu figura, solo era cuestión de colocar alguien en tus zapatos—

— Si es como dices ¿Por qué tenía mi sable de Luz? — tenia demasiadas dudas en mi cabeza.

— Lo robaron de la resistencia, cuando ustedes huyeron fuimos atacados a las pocas horas, no sé cómo lograron saber que te encontrabas en esa base, no hubo muchas pérdidas, pero se llevaron tus cosas, entre eso tu casco y tu sable de luz —

— ¿Hay algo más que necesite saber?- le exigí cruzándome de brazos.

— Mataste a un senador hace unas semanas y desataste el caos en la galaxia, yo sé que no fuiste tú y tu madre también estabas en Datooine con Rey, pero para todos los demás incitaste una división política en nuestro sistema —

—Solo sería una más en la larga lista de mis tantos crímenes —

— Ahora los sistemas y planetas tendrán una votación y elegirán darle facultad política a la Primera Orden o defenderse aceptando la resistencia como ejercito con mejores recursos —

—Organa ya debió tomar cartas en el asunto, además no hay forma de… — por un momento casi digo redimirme, diablos acaso ¿ya no puedo controlar la luz en mi interior?

—Siempre hay una forma de cambiar las cosas — Rey hablo, se posó frente a mí y tomo mi rostro en sus manos —Siempre podemos intentarlo— enfatizo, no había ningún rastro de duda en su mirada.

— Soy un asesino Rey, no puedo cargar en mis hombros el destino de la fuerza es imposible, no debería ser así, tu eres luz pura, debiste ser tu — baje mi cabeza al aceptar la realidad de mis palabras,

Tambalee cuando Skywalker jalo mi hombro para luego empujarme, no me dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando su puño contacto, caí al piso y saboree la sangre en mi boca, — eso es por todos los niños que mataste de la Orden — me dijo, extendiéndome la mano para ayudar a levantarme

— ¿Solo eso? — Me burle con ironía — no sabía que sus vidas valían tan poco entonces—

—Kay basta — intervino Rey.

— Es cierto, mataste a mis aprendices, te volviste en mi contra, tomaste todo lo que tu madre había construido y lo destruiste, has manchado de mucha sangre inocente tus manos — Skywalker estaba muy alterado — Pero eres mi sobrino, mi única familia, y así como tú nos fallaste, nosotros también te fallamos a ti, debimos decirte la verdad mucho antes, lo sé, así hubieras sabido de donde venía esa oscuridad que a veces sentías, pero hay luz en ti, y en eso no me equivoque, tu madre te ama Ben, yo te amo —

—Yo también te amo —interrumpió Rey, quien estaba de rodillas frente a mí.

— No necesito recordarte lo que eres, por que tus pecados te atormentan cada día, solo que lo ocultas, tienes demasiada bondad en tu interior, por eso no te perdonas la muerte de tu padre — esa ultimo me dejo sin barreras, Skywalker me conocía muy bien, después de todo el me crio.

—No hay forma de dar vuelta atrás— fue todo lo que pide decir.

—Yo no quiero que regreses y te estanques en lo que paso, quiero que decidas un nuevo destino y que lo hagas para traer el balance a la luz, esa es tu única forme de redimirte —

— ¿Permanecerás a mi lado, aun si caigo en la mayor oscuridad? — me dirigí a Rey.

—Tonto— sus ojos se cristalizaron — ya he visto lo peor de ti y sigo a tu lado, además cuando tocamos fondo, solo queda levantarse, la buena noticia para ti, es que no estás solo —

Ella era todo lo que necesitaba para tomar una decisión, ya no tenía dudas, siempre que pudiera estar de la mano con Rey, haría lo que fuera por protegerla, aun debía evitar el destino que le aguardaba, morir, y no por cualquier cosa, morir por mis manos.

Skywalker tenía razón, todas las cosas que me atormentaban simplemente las callaba y esto me consumía.

Acepte la ayuda de Rey para levantarme — Supongo que tienes un plan — le comente a Skywalker, sin dirigirle mirada.

— El Senador Leopar pidió a los mejores soldados de resistencia como infiltrados en su guardia, para brindarle información a tu madre sin que nadie más sepa, de las cosas que suceden en el senado, quiere declararse a favor de la Resistencia —

— Es una trampa — inmediatamente reaccione y mis compañeros no creían lo que escucharon.

— El Senador Leopard es un títere de la Primera Orden, precisamente de Snoke, si les pidió que se metieran infiltrados, es porque va a usarlos como excusa para dejar mal a la resistencia, su planeta es usado para la creación de armas ¿adivinen para quién? —

Luke se llevó las manos a la frente — Fuimos tan ingenuos — profiero.

— ¿Quiénes fueron a esa misión? — pregunto Rey.

—Finn y Poe se ofrecieron — indicó Skywalker

— Seguramente, los dejaran al descubierto, los trataran de intrusos y los ejecutaran públicamente, con pruebas que la resistencia actúa enviando infiltrados, darle fuerza política a la Primera Orden será pan comido—

Un desagradable sensación se caló en mi pecho, pero no era mía, yo no sentía pena, ni miedo por eso dos, era Rey, estaba percibiendo sus emociones —Es mi culpa que ello se ofrecieran para esa misión ¿Finn le entrego el collar? —Rey le pregunto a Luke, ya las lágrimas se asomaban por su rostro.

— Si hija, Poe estaba destrozado, entendió que eso significaba que ya no estaban juntos, o tal vez que en realidad nunca lo estuvieron, desde ahí trataba de tomar cualquier misión, entre más lejos mejor, cuando Leia le comento de esta no dudo y Finn como su mejor amigo se fue con él—

—Entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder —

— Espera Kay, ¿de qué hablas? — Rey no entendía lo que pasaba.

—Yo sé en qué planeta están, yo se los planes del senador y quiero ver su cara cuando tenga a Kylo Ren frente a él, el que puede volcar esa misión soy yo, cualquier cosa tú me estas controlando mentalmente y punto — Ambos me miraban totalmente incrédulos y eso me exaspero.

—Rápido no tenemos tiempo que perder ¿quieren o no salvarles el culo a esos dos? —

— ¿Creí que odiabas a Poe?—Rey aún no estaba segura de mi extraña actitud.

—Pero es importante para ti, no quiero que pierdas a tus amigos— suspire profundamente al recordarlo — yo ya pase por eso antes — diablos acababa de confesarle uno de mis remordimientos.

— No puedo ir con ustedes, la resistencia está bajo ataque y Leia me necesita, Ben lleva esto contigo, ahora si estoy seguro que el sonreiría al verte — extendió su mano y en ella el sable de mi abuelo brillaba.

—No merezco ese sable, hare alguno cuando pueda conseguir una piedra, no te preocupes— aunque quería, no podía tomarlo.

—Yo creo que si lo mereces— son su mano en el hombro Rey me hablo — Tómalo—

Di media vuelta y extendió mi mano para agarrarlo, al hacer contacto, por unos segundos no era Luke frente a mí, era un joven Jedi en túnicas cafés oscuras con una cicatriz cerca de su ojo quien me sonreía. De pronto todo regreso a la normalidad, pero yo me sentí un poco mareado, pero entendí lo que paso, Era Anakin, era mi abuelo.

* * *

 _Tenemos nuevo capitulo wiii, lo se tome mucho tiempo en actualizar, peor no han sido buenos días para mi, he estado bastante enferma, y no me he sentido dispuesta para escribir, ni siquiera soporto estar sobre el computador mucho tiempo, pues me lagrimean los ojos muchos, T.T_

 _Pero tenia la idea y no podía dejarla ir... lamento si hay errores en el capitulo, no tuve mucho tiempo de revisar una y otra vez, pero les prometo mas cosas en los siguientes :3_

 _Nuevamente gracias ! superamos las 3.000 mil lecturas y los 140 comentarios y nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin su constante apoyo en esta historia, un beso para todos, se les quiere mucho... Cindy_


	19. Si quiero

_Capitulo dedicado a Rafaela Montecristo, por estar siempre en cada capitulo de cada uno de mis fics..._

.

...

.

Rey estaba muy concentrada en su puesto de piloto, sin duda tiene un perfil tan delicado, se ve hermosa incluso cuando esta seria, como en estos momentos.

—Llegaremos en poco tiempo— me comentó Rey.

—Confió en ti- fue mi respuesta.

Nos dirigíamos al sector Abrion, aún nos encontrábamos en el borde Exterior, así que sin lugar a dudas esta era la parte de la galaxia que más odiaba, parecía como nunca pudiésemos salir de estos territorios, Abrion Mayor el planeta al que nos dirigíamos estuvo en el senado galáctico hasta cuando se desataron las guerras clónicas, volvieron a la vida política al ingresar a la nueva república a pesar de estar en territorios de la Primera Orden.

— ¿Has estado antes ahí? Quiero decir el planeta a donde nos dirigimos —Pregunto Rey.

— He estado en muchos puntos de la galaxia, primero como Jedi y luego como Caballero Ren, si conozco ese planeta, tranquila me asegurare que todo salga bien — sabía que estaba inquieta podía percibir sus emociones.

—Tengo miedo de perderte Kay, si te presentas como Kylo Ren y vuelves con la Primera Orden yo… no quiero volver a tener que enfrentarme contra ti — Rey estaba hablando con la mayor sinceridad y sentí que debía responder de la misma forma.

—No vas a perderme, te elegí a ti por encima de todo— solo quería que se sintiera segura de mis palabras — ahora que lo pienso… aun no has respondido mi pregunta —

Rey quito la vista del frente para verme por un segundo sus ojos abiertos como canicas seguían incrédulos por lo que dije antes.

—en, en... ¿Enserio? — sin duda aún estaba incrédula.

—No hay forma que bromee contigo por algo así — respondí y vi como las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, sonreía con tanta felicidad.

— Rey – le llame por su nombre y ella solo me miro de reojo.

—No hay forma que me niegue a tan emocionante petición— Bromeo al contestarme de la misma manera que yo a ella, mis labios marcaban una sonrisa de complicidad—Creí que estaría sola toda mi vida — me confeso.

—Nunca más Rey, lo prometo — le asegure y pude sentir como la felicidad calmaba su corazón.

Rey sonreía de tal forma que todas mis dudas desaparecían, yo la veo sonreír y no sé cuál de los dos es más feliz en ese momento.

.

…

.

Ubicamos un punto de aterrizaje en las afueras de la ciudad, y trazábamos un plan mientras nos preparábamos.

—El Senador Leopard fue quien convenció a los dirigentes de este planeta para involucrarse con la Nueva República, la realidad es que es únicamente una fachada para tener aliados de la resistencia en estas tierras y poder informar a la Primera Orden— trataba de darle una idea general de la situación.

—Entonces ¿Por qué los guardaespaldas? — Pregunto Rey.

—Al ser un foco de atención entre los dos bandos de guerra considera de cualquiera de ellos puede atentar contra él, pero la verdad es que solo quería hacer pasar a la resistencia como sus agresores, por eso solicito dos escoltas de la gente de Organa, estoy casi seguro que lo atacaran y por supuesto estos dos imbéciles tratarán de defenderlo, seguro aprovechan esa confusión para inculparlos a ellos— le comente.

Trataba de imaginar en mi mente con que pretexto o en qué momento el ataque podía suceder, pero la caricia en mi mejilla me devolvió a la realidad era Rey, nuestros rostros estaban a solo centímetros de diferencia.

Sus ojos brillaban con tanta intensidad y su mirada llena de amor me reconfortaba, cerré mis ojos y frote mi mejilla contra la palma de su mano, luego ella unió nuestras frentes — Si — susurro y supe a qué se refería lo que me hizo suspirar de felicidad— Mi respuesta es sí, Kay si quiero ser tú esposa— nos miramos a los ojos, rápidamente la tome por la cintura y la levante algunos centímetros del suelo, mientras nos besábamos.

—Te advierto que no puedes retratarte — le enfatice.

—Ni si me controlaran la mente cambiaría mi respuesta — me aseguro con su bella sonrisa.

Salimos de la nave y tomamos rumbo a la ciudad, yo vestía la ropa de Han Solo, ese suéter beige de cuello alto y manga tres cuartas con ese chaleco negro y en el cinturón llevaba el sable de luz, mientras que Rey tenía unos pantalones a la rodilla, chaleco azul claro y blusa sin mangas, a simple vista pasábamos como cualquier pareja de negociantes de mercancía en la galaxia, preferí que no usáramos capas pues solo nos haría ver como sospechosos de algo.

—No te separes de mí en ningún momento — le susurre al oído ella me ladeo el rostro afirmativamente, enroscando sus dedos con los míos.

—No sabemos aún a que nos enfrentamos— me comento.

—Iremos al mercado compraremos algunas provisiones, lo mejor será que nos quedemos en alguna posada, preferiblemente con Bar las personas borrachas hablan más rápido, en este momento necesitamos escuchar muy bien que pasa en el planeta antes de hacer cualquier cosa— le indique a Rey y ella se limitó a darme la razón.

Compramos algo de comida y nos paseamos por el mercado, claramente el pueblo estaba molesto por la decisión de ingresar a la Nueva República, escuchaos muchos comentarios referentes a la diferencia de intereses, este planeta contaba con mucha gente armada y expertos de todo tipo en armamento, unirse a un sistema político que proclama la paz no era del agrado de nadie.

A pesar de pasar buen rato de la tarde caminando y explorando la ciudad mientras recolectábamos información, aun no teníamos idea alguna de cómo actuar sin ser precipitados, encontramos una buena posada y nos acomodamos.

—No podemos simplemente entrar al edificio político así como así, necesitamos un plan— hablaba en voz alta mientras me quitaba las botas, luego de un largo día de caminata urgía por un descanso me encontraba sentado en la primera silla que encontré al entrar en la habitación que nos asignaron.

—Podemos bajar más tarde al bar a ver que novedad tienen ¿te parece? — me pregunto Rey, pero no podía articular ningún pensamiento claro, sus cabello estaban sueltos y las ondas cafés caían sobre sus hombros, se veía tan hermosa, ella se despojó de la chaqueta y me apresure para abrazarla por la espalda.

—También podríamos quedarnos aquí un rato ¿Qué dices? — al acompañar mis palabras con un suave lamido de su oreja le insinué mis intenciones.

—Esa idea también me gusta — acepto para darse media vuelta y quedar frente a mí mientras nos devorábamos los labios con pasión.

Mis manos aprecian tener vida propia y rugían por arrancar toda la ropa de nuestros cuerpos, dábamos algunos pasos buscando la cama y caí sentado en el borde mientras Rey permanecía de pie frente a mí, su cuerpo desnudo era una obra de arte.

Me tome el tiempo de tocar con suavidad todo su frente, sus pequeños senos y luego mis manos bajaron buscando deleitarse con cada parte de su cuerpo, sus mejillas tenían un tono carmesí precioso y sus ojos cerrados disfrutando de la sensación mientras mordía sus labios, me excitaron de manera incontrolable.

Rodee su cintura con mis brazos y la traje contra mí mientras besaba su abdomen, Rey gemía tan sutilmente que parecía un bella melodía, era gratificante la forma como su cuerpo respondía a mis caricias y besos.

Cuanto más saboreaba su cuerpo mi conciencia parecía perderse en el placer de su cercanía, de pronto Rey me separo de ella, apretando sus manos en mis hombros, me miro directamente a los ojos y comprendí lo que quería gracias a esa llama en sus ojos —Déjame complacerte esta vez — me pidió, al tiempo que se arrodillaba y acomodaba su rostro entre mis piernas, tomando sutilmente mi miembro entre sus manos para luego llevarlo a su boca.

Mi piel se encendió al sentir la humedad de su boca devorándome, puedo jurar como el vapor brotaba de mis poros, apreté mis dientes para controlar los gemidos que amenazaban con salir sin control, al comienzo sus movimientos fueron un poco torpes, pero luego se tornaron interesantes.

Cerré mis ojos y posando mi mano en sus cabellos, me perdí en las sensaciones que Rey estaba provocando en mí, todo un torbellino de emociones se movía por mi cuerpo, dejando que un largo gemido se filtrara de mi autocontrol, *diablos* pensé no quería sonar como una nena, pero contra Rey era imposible no ser vulnerable.

Luego de varios minutos de deleite Rey retiro el contacto, solamente para acomodarse entre mis piernas tomando mi miembro sosteniéndolo mientras dejaba su cuerpo caer sobre mí para permitirme entrar en su vagina.

El calor corporal de ambos era incontrolable, ella movía sus caderas de tal forma que las penetraciones en su interior eran suaves y placenteras, deje que perdiera el miedo y se moviera poco a poco a su ritmo, mis manos hurgaban en su espalda mientras su boca besaba su clavícula, el sabor de su piel era lo más exquisito que podía existir para mi paladar.

Un jalón de cabello me obligo a abrir los ojos, Rey intensifico el movimiento en sus caderas, sentí que el costaba un poco mantener ese ritmo fuerte, me decidí por ayudarla, la abrace con fuerza y me levante, ella se sorprendió y solo apretó sus piernas en mis caderas, ya antes ubique una mesa en la pared, no deje de besarla en ningún segundo, con una mano tire todo al piso y luego la deje caer a ella sobre la mesa.

Nos separamos por aire luego de un largo beso solo para mirarnos con tanto amor reflejado en las pupilas del otro, con mis manos abrí mas las piernas de rey y ubique sus rodillas a la altura de su cintura, ella llevo sus manos al rostro, entendí que era una posición que dejaba ver su parte baja en todo su esplendor para mi tal vez eso aún le causaba pena, me incline un poco para saborear de sus labios menores la humedad que desbordaba desde su interior.

Mientras ella gemía mi lengua se encargaba de explorar con ansiedad en su bajo ser, luego de unos minutos donde solo es escuchaba la agitada respiración de rey y sus espontáneos gemidos, me detuve para poder acariciar sus estrechas paredes con la punta de mi miembro, mientras deje caer mi rostro en su cuello que besaba con pasión, la penetre nuevamente de forma dura y descanse en su interior para que ella sintiera mi bajo palpitar, en respuesta sus uñas buscaban desgarrar mi piel.

Intente ser gentil, peor me fue imposible mi pene se abría paso en su interior con tanta furia, incluso la mesa tambaleaba por la intensidad de mis movimientos, me permitía salir de su ser solo para penetrarla con más fuerza cada vez, mis manos apretaban con fuerza sus muslos mientras las gotas de sudor bajaban por mi espalda, no disminuí el ritmo en ningún momento y lo gemidos de Rey estaban por convertirse en gritos gracias a mi poca delicadeza.

Percibí como el interior de Rey apretó mi miembro de repente y los espasmos dentro de ella se hicieron más evidentes, mire su rostro y una sonrisa de placer se dibujaba en él, ella alcanzo el orgasmo —Aun puedo darte muchos más— le susurre al oído — no te detengas, aun quiero más— fue su respuesta.

Entonces obedecí su petición y me dispuse a seguirla penetrando por varios minutos, alcance a contar un par de veces adicionales retraer y relajar su interior, esto acompañado de sus largos gemidos me delato dos orgasmos más por parte de ella, luego de un largo tiempo haciéndola mía el clímax llego a mi ser, logre salir antes de llenar su interior con mi semen y este cayo disparado a su abdomen bajo, cubriendo de blanco partes de su piel.

Rey tenía sus manos en mi nuca y se aprovechó para traerme a sus labios y darme un largo beso, nos amábamos con frenesí, no cabía duda que éramos uno en cuerpo y alma.

—Te amo— le recordé.

—Yo aún más, Kylo Ren— fue su respuesta.

.

…

.

Luego de ducharnos y cambiarnos de ropa por túnicas locales que compramos, bajamos al bar a comer y tratar de obtener alguna información que nos diera una pista de la ubicación de Poe y Finn, Leía los envíos confiada en el senador y no sabía con exactitud si estaban todo el día con él o si este los tenía en otras labores.

Nos sentamos en la barra y pedí algo ligero de tomar para ambos — Cuéntame de la misión, donde perdiste a tus compañeros ¿puedes? — ese nuevo tema de conversación tan repentino que me pidió rey me dejo totalmente fuera de base.

No sabía cómo responder eso, no eran recuerdos muy agradables — Hubo alguien antes de ti, una chica, no quiero recordar su nombre la verdad — Mierda me dije a mi mismo, ¿Por qué carajos comencé diciéndole eso?, la vi de reojo y Rey no cabía de la sorpresa.

—Nadie sabía teníamos un par de años viéndonos a escondidas, éramos aprendices ambos, bueno ella yo ya era un caballero entrenado para ser un maestro, junto con mi mejor amigo y ella nos enviaron a una misión en un punto muy muy distante de la galaxia, se trataba de defender un planeta que no pertenecía a nadie y donde estaban robando niños para la primera Orden— me tome un momento de pausa para tratar de evocar con claridad los recuerdos.

— ¿Entonces que paso?—pregunto Rey.

No solo las imágenes de lo vivido pasaron por mi mente también el dolor y la frustración que sentí en esos momentos —no se robaban a los niños Rey... Los vendían, el planeta fue olvidado por la Nueva República y sacado de su jurisdicción política, los abandonaron, y para sobrevivir vendían a sus hijos— apreté mis dientes y trague saliva antes de seguirle contado.

—Los habitantes morían de hambre y la Primera Orden vio una oportunidad para poder reclutar más soldados, lo toman desde pequeños y los entrenan para una sola cosa, la guerra, entonces me cuestione, ¿por qué defender a un sistema que solo le da importancia a quien le interese?, no era la primera vez que veía la desolación de un planeta por el abandono y la política de no armas de la nueva Republica que solo ocasiono dejar a muchos pueblos indefensos — mordía mis labios de impotencia, tome un largo suspiro para continuar.

—Nos emboscaron, el mismo pueblo nos delato a la Primera Orden cuando dijimos que veníamos enviados para ayudarles, nos miraban con tanto odio Rey… Snoke estaba ese día casualmente dirigiendo la tropa, tenía mi cabeza llena de tantas dudas que no luchaba con coherencia y antes que pudiera reaccionar, un disparo atravesó a aquella joven que se cruzó entre el bláster y yo, murió protegiéndome y yo no fui capaz de salvarla, me sentí tan patéticamente débil en esos momentos—

—Kay, lo siento tanto—

—No, nada de lo que pasó es tu culpa, el error no se volverá a repetir, no pienso perderte Rey, Snoke me mostró un poder que no había conocido antes y… le di la espalda a todo ese día —

— ¿La amabas? A la chica — ya sabía que preguntaría algo así.

—Para serte sincero no, creo que por eso nunca deje que nadie supiera lo que pasaba entre nosotros, era especial y me trataba con mucha dulzura, pero nada se compara con lo que tú me haces sentir, es como ese alguien que es especial contigo y se gana tu cariño y te gusta, pero no fue amor, aunque el remordimiento por su muerte lo llevo como una carga en mis hombros — confesé.

—Cargas demasiados arrepentimientos en tu vida, te diré algo — me comento Rey cambiando la expresión triste por una sonrisa en su rostro

—Para ser un monstruo que carga mil demonios a su espalda, besas como un ángel, creo que por eso me enamore de ti — al escucharla decir eso sentí como el rojo invadía mis mejillas.

Quise responder pero la gente enloqueció de repente — A su habitación ya mismo si no quieren verse envueltos en esto forasteros — nos indicó el sujeto detrás de la barra, no pude identificar su especie.

— ¿Que sucede? — Pregunte.

—No se sabe quién, pero están atacando la reunión de los políticos en el palacio de leyes en estos momentos —Nos informó el sujeto, rey y yo cruzamos miradas y eso fue todo lo que necesitamos para saber que pensábamos lo mismo.

—Corre – le dije y Rey obedeció en el acto, Salí detrás de ella y tomamos camino entre las calles para llegar al lugar del caos, no teníamos plan, pero ya era muy tarde para pensar en algo, la única prioridad: Salvar a los dos imbéciles

* * *

 _Tenemos nuevo capitulo, por fin, me tome mas tiempo de lo usual, aunque últimamente solo actualizo semanalmente, no se si saben pero trabajo en zona turística, así que en plena temporada alta de mitad de año, mi tiempo libre se reduce muchísimo._

 _Aunque tarde en hacerlo saben que no los abandono! los quiero mucho y a la historia como para dejarlos._

 _Hoy vengo a confesarles algo, cuando escribí la segunda parte de Rayo de Luz y esta concluyo con 148 comentarios sentí que toque el cielo al verla convertida en la historia Reylo mas comentada, hasta ayer ese mismo numero de comentarios ya los tenia esta historia, y saben no tengo palabras de agradecimiento a mis lectores por eso, creo que es una mezcla entre madurez y experiencia lo que hace que e sienta mucho mas cómoda narrando esta historia, aunque sea en primera persona masculino._

 _he llegado a nuevos lectores y eh conservado los que me siguen desde siempre, ustedes son demasiado importantes para mi, sin su tiempo y sus palabras Oscuros elementos no se hubiera convertido en el fic Reylo mas comentado y Leído, así que chicos gracias..._

 _Espero que mi historia tenga un pedacito de su corazon, así como ustedes mis lectores están en el mio... Cindy_


	20. Separación

.

* * *

 **20: Separación**

* * *

.

En los alrededores del sitio de ataque era una zona de guerra, donde las luces de los disparos iluminaban la noche, Rey y yo entramos por la primera puerta que encontramos y todo era un desastre, los oficiales luchaban entre ellos.

Ambos quedamos un poco desconcertados ante lo que sucedía, nos colocamos espalda con espalda y teníamos nuestros sables en mano, cuando observamos que algunos de los oficiales llevaban el escudo de la Nueva República entendimos lo que pasaba, me bastó una rápida mirada en la mente de algunos para conocer las intenciones de la revuelta.

—Todos son infiltrados de la Primera Orden, ninguno de los atacantes pertenece a la Nueva República, solo encárgate de los que estén a tu paso y busquemos a esos dos idiotas, deben estar arriba con el Senador —le indiqué a Rey.

—Hagamos esto, Caballero Solo —Aunque fuera de reojo pude ver su enorme sonrisa de felicidad, además tenía razón, oficialmente estaba haciendo esto por la resistencia, por la Orden Jedi.

—Encárgate de no salir herida, no querrás que me vuelva loco y los mate aquí a todos—fue mi respuesta.

Rey quiso avanzar, pero se giró hacia mí al escuchar mis palabras —La barrera de fuerza ahora — me pidió y obedecí, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sus labios chocaron con los míos y se deleitaban en ellos, fue tan placentero el contacto que me costó separarme de ella —Es bueno saber que estás tan loco por mí — dijo con una sonrisa tan grande y resplandeciente que sus ojos se cerraban sutilmente, yo solo pude morder mis labios.

Cuando mi barrera de fuerza desapareció, tuvimos que agacharnos para que los disparos que estaban suspendidos en el aire no hicieran contacto alguno con nosotros, una vez repuestos y con nuestros sables de luz emanando todo su color, nos abrimos paso entre los enemigos.

—Voy detrás de ti —me grito Rey, mientras subía corriendo las escaleras. Escuchamos por los altavoces del edificio que declararon una invasión de la Nueva República, por dicho ataque, bajo las sospechas de alianzas con la Primera Orden.

Si lo piensas bien era lógico e irrazonable que una situación así, viniera de un gobierno que proclama la paz por la galaxia, pero en este momento ningún razonamiento lógico funcionaba. Llegamos al último piso y tan pronto derribé la puerta de una sola patada, miles de oficiales nos recibieron con múltiples disparos, que reboté con mi sable de luz.

Una gran habitación se podía divisar al fondo, seguro que ahí se encontraban los otros dos, Rey llego a mi lado —Necesitamos llegar hasta allí —ella inmediatamente comprendió.

—Cubro tu espalda —fue lo que ella me dijo, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo más un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, no sólo esos dos idiotas estaban tras esa puerta, también se encontraba un usurpador de mi lugar.

No eran muchos los que se encontraban protegiendo el lugar y pudimos hacernos cargo muy rápidamente, pero antes que Rey empujara la puerta la tomé por los brazos.

—Escúchame bien, lo que hay adentro de esa habitación es una trampa, se encuentra un Caballero Ren muy poderoso. Rey ve a las escaleras, yo pediré que envíen a los traidores fuera de allí y entonces intercepta a los guardias y sácalos de aquí lo más rápido que puedas —los ojos de Rey lucían desconcertados ante lo que dije.

—Espera… ¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso tú…?

—Necesito presentarme como Kylo Ren y así evitaremos más derramamiento de sangre.

— ¡NO! —se opuso enseguida.

—Rey, mírame —le dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos— ¿Quieres salvar tus amigos sí o no? —ella mordió sus labios de impotencia, no se esperaba mi determinación al preguntarle.

—Los alcanzare luego, confía en mi —le supliqué al tiempo que juntaba nuestras frentes.

—Si no vienes, yo iré por ti —me advirtió para darse media vuelta y la tomé entonces por el brazo.

—Sin importar lo que veas o escuches, no grites ni hagas ruido, tal vez tus amigos no estén totalmente ilesos, tu única prioridad debe ser sacarlos de aquí y recuerda hacer lo que te dije en la nave —enfaticé.

Ella me dio un beso y luego corrió para situarse en las escaleras, con un gesto de aprobación entre ambos, abrí la enorme puerta.

Un disparo vino directamente hacia a mí y pude rebotarlo con el sable.

—Parece que a los soldados de esta misión no les enseñaron a respetar a sus superiores, ¿o me equivoco, Heavy? —me dirigí al Caballero Ren y todos se quedaron estáticos al verme llegar.

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

Podía percibir el miedo y el temblor en cada uno de los presentes, di unos pasos alrededor hasta lograr sentarme en una cómoda silla, en una esquina los dos imbéciles se encontraban atados de manos, custodiados por cuatro oficiales armados, a mi izquierda el Senador causante del tal revuelo y a su lado el Caballero Ren vestido con mis ropas, todos me miraban atónitos como si estuviera frente a ellos un fantasma.

— ¿Qué les sucede? Creí que estarían felices de verme de nuevo—pregunté con una sonrisa de ironía y mi ceja alzada.

—Señor Kylo —El senador fue el primero en hablar— ¿Es usted? Realmente es usted… —Pasó de la negación al asombro muy rápido, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

—Me costó mucho deshacerme del control metálico de esa maldita basurera y llegar hasta aquí a presentarle mis respetos Senador, pero veo que comenzaron la fiesta sin mí, ¿o me equivoco? —El tono de mi voz dejaba ver claramente mi disgusto ante la situación.

—Señor —habló Heavy, pero lo fulminé con mi mirada.

— ¡TÚ CÁLLATE! ESAS SON MIS ROPAS Y MI SABLE —La sangre me hervía a decir verdad, no estaba actuando para nada, era tal la rabia que me generaba ver a otro con mis pertenencias.

—Sí, señor —aceptó Heavy, quitándose inmediatamente el casco, dejando ver su rostro y posándose a mis pies, extendió su mano para ofrecerme el sable y el casco.

Tomé solo el sable, el que pertenecía a mi abuelo yacía en mi cinturón escondido por la camisa.

—Esos dos malditos de la Resistencia —Señalando con gestos a Dameron y al traidor, todos dirigieron sus miradas donde se encontraban ellos.

— ¡Sabía que volverías a lo que eres, MALDITO! —gritó Dameron.

—Tráiganlo ante mí —pedí, los oficiales lo arrastraron y arrodillaron a Dameron frente a mí.

—Te crees mucho por ser el mejor piloto de la Resistencia, pero eres sólo un pedazo basura que yo mismo me encargare de eliminar —hablaba, frunciendo mi nariz de la ira que sentía.

—Al menos no soy alguien que traiciona a su familia y a los que ama —respondió en un tono bastante altanero.

El carmesí incandescente se abrió paso entre los dos y se clavó como fuego en el pecho de Dameron, vi sus ojos y las lágrimas que corrían a través de sus mejillas, pero la verdad es que no sentí ninguna compasión por él mientras caía al piso inconsciente.

— ¡NO, NO, NO, MALDITO! —gritaba FN-2187 a lo lejos.

—El cuerpo de esta basura y al otro llévenselos fuera de mi vista —Todos estaban incrédulos por lo que hice— ¡¿ACASO NO ME ESCUCHARON?! —grité a los oficiales, uno de ellos tomo el cuerpo de Dameron a su hombro y los otros dos se llevaron a Finn a la fuerza, coloque indicaciones mentales en ellos para que usaran las escaleras donde se encontraba Rey y así pudiera interceptarlos, ahora salvar a su amigo quedaba en sus manos.

Cuando la puerta se cerró todos volvieron a centrar su atención a mí.

—Y bien. ¿Qué es todo este espectáculo que han montado? —pregunté, a pesar de saber la respuesta.

—Señor, su ausencia fue por mucho tiempo, el Supremo líder Snoke necesitaba actuar rápido contra la Resistencia, puesto que nos ganaban terreno, se dice además que tienen dos nuevos jedais, según los rumores que nos han llegado.

— ¿Y eso fue lo que te dio el derecho de portar mi sable y mis túnicas?- le pregunté.

El mandaloriano quedó si habla —Perdóneme por mi insolencia, por favor— Heavy era un caballero Ren leal a mí, no había duda de la sinceridad en sus palabras.

— ¿De quién fue la idea para usurpar mi lugar? –Quería conocer la mente y el trasfondo detrás de esa idea.

—El oficial Hux fue quien lo sugirió —Solté un par de carcajadas el enterarme de eso, en parte no me sorprendía ni un poco la noticia de que él fuera quien estuviese detrás de tal idea.

—Senador, la idea de incriminar a la Resistencia pidiendo a esos dos para que fueran su guardia personal, ¿fue sólo suya? Por qué déjeme decirle que fue una actuación brillante a decir verdad, digo… hacerse ver como el gran político frente a la Nueva República, para luego sólo dejarlos entrar a estas tierras y usarlos como carnada para declararle la guerra, es muy interesante.

—Sí, señor, me costó un poco para poder ganarnos su confianza, pero enviaron a estos dos hombres y nosotros hicimos pasar a un grupo de oficiales entrenados como miembros de la Resistencia que intentaron asesinarme, ahora podemos declarar abiertamente a este planeta, como un territorio de la Primera Orden.

—Es algo muy interesante de lo cual yo no hice parte, pero mis felicitaciones a ustedes por su hazaña —Aplaudí en gesto de burla.

—Gracias, señor, de verdad muchas gracias —Se lo creyó el Senador.

—Ahora me van a decir: ¿Cuál fue el caballero Ren que mató al Senador Glupo vestido con mis ropas y usando mi sable? Porque es obvio que lo que ha sucedido en los últimos meses no ha sido por mis manos, pues me encontraba bajo el control de la Resistencia —alcé mucho el tono de mi voz y esto intimidó a ambos.

—Fue Monk, señor —confesó Heavy—, también intentó ir detrás de Luke Skywalker, pero sólo su tropa regresó de esa misión, dicen que vieron destellos de dos nuevos jedais que se encargaron de los demás.

—Tal parece que él y yo tendremos un ajuste de cuentas- dije.

—Señor, el Supremo líder Snoke ha esperado su regreso por mucho tiempo, pidió que lo llevarán ante él tan pronto volviera, es tiempo que usted vuelva a ser nuestro líder —Meses atrás esas palabras me hubieran hecho de verdad muy feliz, pero ahora con una prometida en la luz eso ya no era lo que deseaba realmente.

— ¿Snoke ha pedido verme?, coloca su holograma en este mismo momento —Tenía que mostrarme seguro de todo, aunque cada vez se hundía poco a poco la posibilidad de salir como si nada de esta situación.

—Señor, no ha pedido que se comunique con el de esa manera, quiere verlo en persona —Estas últimas palabras acabaron mis dudas.

Regresar ya no era una opción, era un imposible, si Snoke de verdad quería verme de frente no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad, tome un fuerte suspiro y me levante de la silla.

—Entonces andando, anúnciales a todos que Kylo Ren ha regresado.

—Si señor —El caballero Ren no cabía de la dicha.

*Perdóname Rey, después de todo no podré alcanzarte como quedamos* pensé mientras veía por la ventana de cristal, no podía dudar ahora, necesitaba acabar con esta guerra aunque todos me vieran como el malo al final de la historia, con que ella conociera la verdad sobre mí, era más que suficiente.

Caminé y tomé el paso hacia la nave, esta vez no sería el Halcón Milenario como en estos últimos meses en compañía de Rey, esta vez era un hasta siempre, si estaba dispuesto a cortar la cabeza de Snoke, entonces seguramente también mi sangre rodaría en el proceso, estaba totalmente consciente de mi decisión, pero la verdad ya era muy tarde para dar marcha atrás.

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

Cuando estábamos unos pisos más abajo, algunos oficiales nos sorprendieron —Los rebeldes huyeron, señor, una Jedi los ayudó —informó uno de ellos.

Heavy dio un paso al frente pero lo detuve colocando mi mano —Esa chatarrera es mía, por ella estuve fuera mucho tiempo, si alguien va tras ella ese seré yo —le dije y blandí mi sable que relucía con ese rojo sediento de sangre.

Me moví según las indicaciones de los oficiales, cuando llegamos al último piso, ahí estaban donde los tenían arrinconados.

— ¡Kay! —Inmediatamente grito desesperada Rey al verme llegar, pero su sonrisa se fue apagando cuando vio el sable de luz que blandía, FN-2187 tenía cargado al hombro el cuerpo de Dameron.

—Todos suyos, Señor —me indicó un oficial y caminé pasando por su lado.

—Kay… —Los ojos de Rey se cristalizaban por las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

—Se acabó Rey, vete —dije y le di la espalda colocando una barrera de fuerza entre ella y yo, entonces mi sable se movió en el aire mientras caían al piso los oficiales.

—Kay, ¡NO!, Kay vas a regresar conmigo. Ben Solo, me lo prometiste, ¡cumple tu promesa, Kay! ¡Me pediste ser tu esposa, no puedes dejarme! —gritaba Rey, mientras golpeaba el muro de fuerza que resonaba, aun si intentaba cortarlo con el sable no lo conseguiría, era una técnica que perfeccione muy bien y no cedería por más que lo intentara.

Cuando sacaba mi sable de luz del pecho del último oficial, busqué sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. *Vete, pase lo que pase cree en mí, por favor, tu amigo está vivo, es una herida profunda pero no lo matará si lo atienden a tiempo* le hablé a su mente, pues me había alejado de ella algunos metros.

*No me iré sin ti* su ceño fruncido y las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas casi me hacen doblegar mi descision.

*Tengo que hacerlo Rey, soy el único que puede acercarse lo suficiente a Snoke* al decirle esto, ella comprendió lo que tenía planeado hacer, bajo su rostro dejo de forzar la barrera tomo su sable de luz entre sus manos llevándolo a su pecho, verla llorar me estaba destrozando el alma.

*Más te vale regresar a mi lado, o te juro que iré por ti * me respondió, entonces vi todo el dolor y la aceptación en su rostro. Le hablo a Finn y los tres salieron corriendo a toda prisa del lugar, evadiendo mirarme a los ojos antes de irse.

Sentí que mi corazón moría y se marchitaba al ver como su figura se perdía a la distancia, estaba perdiendo a la mujer que realmente amaba por el destino y la paz de la Galaxia.

—Señor, ¿está todo bien? —era la voz de Heavy.

—Es muy fuerte, nuevamente huyó la maldita chatarrera, pero pronto llegará el momento en el que me aseguraré de tenerla en mis manos y hacerla pagar por todo —le dije para disimular la situación.

—Es hora de irnos señor —me indicó.

—Tú lo has dicho, es tiempo de volver a la Primera Orden- a enfrentar a mi pasado, porque eso es lo que es ahora, mi pasado.

* * *

 _Hola ! *Le tiran una chancla* se que no actualice la semana pasada T.T, a cambio esta les regalare dos capítulos a final de semana subo el siguiente que ya comencé a escribir ;)_

 _Un capitulo que paso por muchas revisiones Gracias a mi fresita y Aylin por sus observaciones._

 _lo que paso es que no los quería separar pero era necesito que llegara el momento, por eso me costo tanto escribirlo._

 _Espero lo disfruten y saquen todo lo que sienten por mi retraso y quitarles su Reylo tan abrupta mente, aceptare todos sus comentarios. Un saludo ... Cindy_


	21. Reunión Caballeros Ren

**.**

Dedicado a Aylin mi Beta, gracias por apoyarme a pesar de la distancia y correguir mis errores en estos ultimos capitulos

* * *

 **21: Reunión Caballero Ren**

* * *

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

*Noventa y ocho, Noventa y nueve, cien* me deje caer en aquel helado piso. Luego de contar en mi mente y lograr las cien flexiones de pecho con una sola mano que hago cada día.

Respiraba con agitación, el sudor recorría todo mi rostro y desde el hasta el final de mi espalda, lamí mis labios que se sentían tan secos y ásperos al contacto, me di la vuelta para posar mi mirada en el techo de aquella sala dispuesta en la Primera Orden para mi entrenamiento personal.

Desde mi regreso daba la impresión que toda la Primera Orden no hiciera más que complacerme como si fuera alguna especie de rey, en esta nueva base en no sé qué planeta porque simplemente no me importó, todo un piso fue dispuesto para mí, mi habitación parece más un gran departamento, una sala de reuniones para los caballeros Ren y un enorme salón de entrenamiento en el que me encontraba justo ahora.

Los dos primeros días escuchaba tantos murmullos a mi alrededor, seguro creyeron que estar tanto tiempo con la resistencia había cambiado algo en mí y si fue así, poco a poco la luz se fue filtrando y resplandeciendo con mayor intensidad, caí rendido ante esa sonrisa, ya no pertenezco a este lugar, pero cuando mi carácter se tornó tres veces más explosivo por la sensación de fastidio al estar rodeado de tanta gente que ahora me desagrada tanto, los rumores pararon, Kylo Ren regresó con un carácter mucho peor que antes, lo cual para ellos fue un gran alivio.

*Rey* nuevamente su nombre resonaba en mis pensamientos, muchas imágenes llegaron a mí: nosotros escapando de la resistencia, nuestro primer beso, cuando sentí que la perdía luego que se intoxicara, sus abrazos, diablos esos abrazos que me llenaban de tanta paz, nuestra primera vez, todo, cada momento junto a ella en esos meses, son los mejores de mi vida y de los cuales quería volver a disfrutar.

Escuché la puerta abrirse y esa maldita presencia delato al atrevido que invadió mi espacio — ¿qué quieres? — fue mi saludo, cortante y distante como siempre.

— Ren, tus caballeros están reunidos, solo falta uno de ellos que se encuentra en camino, deberías prepararte para la reunión — Habló Hux con esa voz tan altaneramente fastidiosa.

— ¿Ahora que se supone que eres mi niñera? — le pregunté mientras me levantaba del piso, tomé mis ropas y mi casco.

— ¿Crees que deseo estar siempre detrás de ti?- preguntó aquel altanero con desdén.

—Entonces no lo hagas, es una maldita molestia, el simple hecho de escucharte respirar cerca de mí me provoca vomitar, si es todo lo que tienes para decirme retírate de una vez Hux, ver tu cara es demasiado desagradable.

Era evidente que mis palabras no fueron de su agrado, su ceño fruncido me lo dijo, pero no me importo le di la espalda y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Todos y cada uno de los seres que me rodean son desagradables, solo deseo acabar esta situación inmediatamente, enfrentar mi destino y si sobrevivo poder volver a su lado, esa pequeña esperanza de tenerla cerca de mí en un futuro no muy lejano es lo que hace que me levante cada día.

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Caminaba en dirección en donde se encontraba la sala de reuniones, sabía perfectamente el motivo de esta, en menos de un mes se realizaría una reunión diplomática en Naboo, donde se tratarían muchos temas, entre ellos el apoyo financiero a la Resistencia como fuerza de ataque contra la Primera Orden, antes de permitir que eso sucediera el líder Snoke dejó claro que prefería sembrar el desorden y decidió atacar a los líderes políticos en dicha reunión, por lo tanto todos nos estábamos preparando para la tan esperada ocasión.

Tenía plena seguridad que Leia estaría presente en ese encuentro, estar al frente del dichoso ataque te daba mucha información, misma que estaba dispuesta a utilizar para salvarla de alguna manera, ya le he fallado suficiente, tal vez así vea que en el fondo el monstruo de mi interior se había ido.

La puerta se abrió y cinco figuras vestidas de negro con cascos de pie se mostraban frente a mí, al parecer aun no lograban darle el puesto vacío de The Armory a nadie, el caballero Ren que pereció en mis manos en Kamino y nadie presente sabía respecto a eso.

—Señor — dijeron todos al tiempo, me limité solamente a tomar asiento.

—Reporte de la situación actual— solicité.

—La Resistencia está dando pasos bastantes ventajosos, con los jedis al frente han logrado conseguir que caigan algunos de nuestros puntos para suministros —antes que siguiera hablando le interrumpí.

—Me estás diciendo que ¿no pueden controlar a dos humanos?, ¿no se supone que todos los presentes en esta sala somos usuarios de la fuerza?

—Bueno señor, son jedis, usuarios de fuerza muy poderosos— el joven caballero Ren evidenciaba su nerviosismo dejándome sus pensamientos al descubierto.

— ¿Crees que sí pudieron controlarme nadie puede hacerles frente? —ataqué directamente lo que todos estaban pensando, logrando que solo me evitaran y giraran sus rostros hacía a los lados.

—Son fuertes sí, pero no intocables, por algo esa maldita mugrienta tiene un brazo metálico, no olvides que fue gracias a mí, la próxima vez que la tenga cerca me asegurare de cortar su garganta— me levanté de la silla para dirigirme a todos los presentes.

— La orden de los caballeros Ren ha existido desde el mismo inicio de la galaxia, es el momento de mostrar el poder que yace dentro de sus miembros, quiero a cada uno de ustedes asegurándose de que los rebeldes no puedan seguir abriéndose paso, estamos para dominar no para dejarnos vencer, en la próxima reunión diplomática atacaremos y no quiero ninguna duda que la Primera Orden es el nuevo regente de la galaxia — hablé con la mayor seguridad que pude, percibí como el espíritu de lucha y sangre venía de ellos, necesitaban creer en su líder y se los di aunque fueran mentiras, de hecho hasta yo me hubiera creído mis propias palabras unos meses atrás por la forma tan arrogantemente segura con la que di mi corto discurso.

Un caballero Ren se puso de pie y apoyó mis palabras—Debemos fortalecer la bases actuales y prepararnos para cualquier ataque de la Resistencia, propongo que nos dirijamos a nuestros puntos de control más importantes, mientras seleccionamos a los mejores soldados que nos acompañarán el día del ataque, solo los mejores— al oírlo pensé que sin duda The Heavy siempre ha sido el más analítico de todos.

—Es un buen punto Heavy, daré vía libre a tu propuesta —no me molestaba para nada enviarlos lejos ya que tener menos gente pendiente de mi sería muy gratificante — confiaré a cada uno de ustedes un sector de la galaxia, mientras yo... necesito fortalecer mi control mental, esos jedis son mi presa en especial la mugrienta, si alguien va a hacerlos pagar, ese seré yo — sonando lo más convencido y decidido que pude.

Luego de tratar algunos otros temas de importancia para todos, pude dar por concluida la reunión, rápidamente cada Caballero Ren tomó rumbo a sus posiciones, me limité a dar una ronda por la base, la galaxia podía parecer infinita cuando te detenías a verla por algunos instantes, sonreí a pesar que nadie podía percibirlo por el casco, miraba el espacio que se abría frente a mí por aquel muro de cristal, pensé en Rey nuevamente, seguramente esta vista le encantaría, era una niña cuando se trataba de apreciar los paisajes, aunque fuera un simple cumulo de luces brillantes en la oscuridad, ella es capaz de encontrar belleza aún en las cosas más simples.

—Ren — esa molesta voz interrumpió mis pensamientos de nuevo.

— ¿Qué quieres? — pregunté.

—El líder supremo desea verte, de inmediato — enfatizó Hux, sin darle ninguna palabra a cambio giré mi cuerpo y tomé el camino que conocía de memoria para llegar hasta la sala donde Snoke proyectaba su holograma.

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

—Supremo Líder —fue mi saludo ante el gigantesco Holograma.

—Kylo— su cara nos mostraba ninguna expresión en particular — Los caballeros se han retirado a tomar sus posiciones, pude percibir la aceptación por parte de ellos como su líder, eso era algo que me preocupaba un poco, pero pudiste sondear la situación por tus medios, desde que regresaste el odio que emana de tu interior es tan intenso.

—Creo que ya he demostrado suficiente que no hay ningún indicio de luz en mí, pero parece que a usted aun le preocupa— no pude evitar sonar irrespetuoso y eso sí que mostró indignación al rostro del viejo cadáver andante.

—Desde que llegaste no has hecho más que sonar tan...

—Desde que llegué no han hecho más que mirarme como si fuera alguien de la maldita Resistencia — le interrumpí sin importarme si lo consideraba otro gesto de altanería —es lógico que mi poca paciencia se acabe al estar rodeado de gente que considera que yo soy el enemigo, incluido usted— los ojos de Hux parecían canicas me miraban con odio y humillación ante mis últimas palabras, pero no me importaba, ya nada me era relevante.

—Kylo eres un — Snoke hablo pero nuevamente le interrumpí.

— ¿Skywalker? nieto del gran Darth Vader, destinado a seguir sus pasos, son palabras que le he escuchado decirme suficientes veces, conozco mi lugar y mi destino, quiero gobernar esta galaxia para aplastar a todos los rebeldes y que la Primera Orden sea el manto que cubra cada planeta, no tienen que recordarme porque estoy aquí, yo elegí hacer esto con mis propias manos.

—En esa reunión que atacaremos estará Organa, ya debes saberlo — comentó Snoke y estaba consciente a donde quería llegar.

— No es algo que debería preocuparle Supremo Líder, ella solo es un enemigo más por aniquilar, mi sable la atravesara igual que lo hizo con Solo — desprendía tanto odio en mis palabras producido por el asco de esta situación.

—Bien, sigue preparando ese momento, ese será tu acto triunfal de regreso Kylo, estoy seguro que no me decepcionaras — al decir estas últimas palabras el holograma desapareció.

—Eres un maldito altanero Ren, ¿cómo puedes hablarle así al supremo líder? — me reclamó Hux, solo lo miré de reojo sin darle mayor importancia, quiso seguir hablando pero no estaba dispuesto a perder mi tiempo en sus estupideces, así que me fui dejándolo atrás.

Llegué al comando de naves donde antes había pedido que prepararan una para mí, está ya se encontraba lista, no era muy grande y contaba con una tripulación de solo siete personas, que la conformaban dos pilotos y algunos soldados para acompañarme, eso era todo lo que necesitaba, ingresé y di las coordenadas del destino, tomé asiento y esperé hasta llegar al lugar que deseaba ver con mis propios ojos hace mucho tiempo.

.

...

.

—Señor hemos llegado — me indicó uno de los soldados blancos, me levanté y me dirigí a la puerta.

—Esperen por mí, no sé cuánto tiempo me tome investigando el lugar— les indiqué.

—Pero Señor, el general Hux dijo que... —solo giré un poco mi cuello, el casco hacia que mi respiración resonara evidenciando mi molestia ante sus palabras, pude sentir el miedo que venía de ellos —lo que usted diga señor — se retractaron los soldados.

La arena que se mezclaba en la brisa azotaba fuertemente, salí y me dirigí al lugar que vine a explorar, mis pasos parecían hundirse por mis pesadas ropas, el casco me proporcionaba un filtro que me permitía respirar sin dificultad pese a la fuerte tormenta que había.

Me detuve a detallar la máquina de guerra caída a medio lado y me pregunté "¿cómo podría servirle de vivienda a alguien algo así?" pero la respuesta yacía en el interior, encontré una forma de entrar, el silencio era abrumador solo se escuchaba los ruidos que se producían por el aire chocando en el exterior.

Luego de unos pasos me choqué con la habitación, tome el muñeco de piloto que yacía puesto en la pared, detallé la pobreza del lugar, la incómoda cama, los pocos utensilios, algo llamo mi atención así que caminé hasta la enorme pared metálica marcada con esas líneas, eran demasiadas, cada día para ella debió ser como una sombra de dolor y soledad esperando una familia que nunca llegaría.

—Rey — susurré su nombre, aun no podía creer que ella hubiera pasado tantos años de su vida en este lugar — ¿por qué no puedo sacarte de mis pensamientos chatarrera?, ¿por qué me haces tanta falta? — preguntaba a pesar de saber que no obtendría una respuesta a mis dudas.

Cerré mis ojos y recordé, sus ojos, su sonrisa, la forma tan curiosa de ella al hablar, los gestos que hace al querer decir algo, todo llegaba como imágenes incandescentes a mi mente, sonreía, lo sabía, ella era mi ángel sin duda.

—Kay — escuché como alguien susurró y todos mis sentidos se alertaron en un instante, solo había una persona en toda la galaxia que me llamaba de esa forma.

* * *

 _Notitas al lector :_

 _Hola a todos, los he extrañado muchisimo, no se si el capitulo esta muy corto, si es asi prometo mas lienas en una proxima ocasión, pero ya volvi! lista para darle los ultimos capitulos a esta historia_

 _hablemos un poquito del cambio, vivir en China no es facil sobre todo cuando no conoces el idioma, la gente es muy amable pero al mismo tiempo tienen una cultura muy cerrada para otras cosas. la diferencia de horarios me mata aveces cuando quiero hablar con mi familia y mis amigos, para mi es de dia, para los latinos de noche y asi._

 _creo que la comida es lo mas rico del pais, soy vegetariana asi que no he probado sabores sorpresas por ahora, solo mis vegetales en muchas formas de preparacion xD, si ahi muchisimas restrcicciones por semanas no pude conectarme a fanfiction y es que esta pagina funciona con plataforma google y como sabemos todo lo de esa empresa esta prohibido en este pais, al final consegui un programa que me ayuda ha hacerlo y aqui estamos!_

 _a pesar de los cambios amo vivir en Beijing, cambiar tu pequeña ciudad por una de las capitales dle mundo es duro pero gratificante, todo son experiencias y si la vida te da las oprtunidades tomalas, un tren que se va es posible que nunca regrese, un saludo a todos en latinoamerica o cualquier parte dle mundo se les quiere muchisimo... Cindy_


	22. Reencuentro

**.**

* * *

 **Reencuentro**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Kay — nuevamente ese susurro, suspiré profundamente, el corazón me latía de tal manera que parecía desbordarse de mi pecho en cualquier momento, cerré mis ojos para concentrarme y percibir lo que estaba a mi alrededor, entonces lo sentí unos brazos que rodeaban mi cintura y se aferraban a mi cuerpo con tanta necesidad, no supe controlarlo y las lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, eran de felicidad.

—Dime que no estoy soñando por favor — le pedí, la escuché sonreír con nerviosismo ante mis palabras.

—Eso mismo debería preguntarte yo ¿si tú no eres producto de mi imaginación? y si lo eres no te vayas nunca, porque eres igual de cálido como él, como mi Kay— la voz de Rey delataba su nostalgia, sonaba tan triste, pero era ella sin duda, me abrazó con más intensidad. —Te extrañé tanto — me dijo y esas tres palabras eran todo lo que necesitaba para perder cualquier rastro de control que me quedaba.

Me giré y la estrujé contra mi pecho, Rey lloraba mucho, lo que menos quería era causarle dolor y aun así era lo único que lograba producir en ella, posó sus manos a los costados del casco y trajo su rostro contra el, podía escuchar su agitada respiración debido a la cercanía.

—Rey — susurré, mientras posaba mis manos sobre las suyas y ejercía un poco de presión en los laterales, retrocedí mi rostro para dejar que el casco se expandiera y poder quitármelo, dejándolo caer al suelo.

Esos ojos avellanas me miraban con tanta ilusión, brillaban como dos estrellas en la noche y yo no cabía de dicha al saber que era debido a mí, a pesar de lo mucho que le temblaba su mano con algo de miedo esta hizo contacto con mi cicatriz y yo cerré los ojos, permití que Rey se cerciorara que se trataba de mí y no de alguna ilusión producto de su imaginación.

—Kay — fue lo que dijo para nuevamente echarse a llorar en mi pecho, — tonto, no sabes lo preocupada que he estado por ti, tonto — me reclamaba, yo solo me limité a abrazarla de tal forma que entendiera cuanto la extrañaba y necesitaba, por mí podría tenerle entre mis brazos toda la vida.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos para secar sus lágrimas, noté como sus mejillas y la punta de su nariz se habían tornado de un tono carmesí y eso era simplemente encantador, no puede esperar un segundo más y sellé mis labios con los de ella, fue como la gloria al poder sentir la calidez de su boca con la mía, la forma en como mi lengua quería explorar en su interior mientras chocaba con la suya y se compaginaban en un vaivén de movimientos, la manera tan perfecta como este contacto me llenaba por dentro.

Nos separamos por la falta de aire, sentía su aliento en mi rostro, estaba sonriendo sin duda, me era imposible contener tanta felicidad —Te amo — le escuché decir y eso marco más la curvatura de mis labios —Lo sé — respondí y ambos reímos.

Le di otro beso mientras ella jugaba con mi cabello entre sus dedos, luego de un largo rato llevados por la demanda de nuestros pulmones, los labios volvieron a distanciarse, nos miramos a los ojos y ellos hablaron por nosotros, ambos estábamos sufriendo por la separación —Perdóname por dejarte, pero es algo que tengo que hacer con mis manos Rey — le comenté.

— Shhhh — intentaba callarme —Sabia bien que eso pasaría, tarde o temprano te alejarías de mí, solo que... no creí que me enamoraría antes que eso sucediera — habló con algo de ironía— ¿pensé que mi mensaje no te había llegado? estoy aquí hace una noche esperándote.

Recordé el mensaje que recibí hace unas semanas —supuse que fue un código de Skywalker, estaba muy encriptado me costó mucho descifrarlo, si se trataba de ti pensé que me enviarías algo más directo, Luke es así de prevenido, así que cuando me llegó un mensaje incognito a mi línea de trasmisión personal, con estas coordenadas y fecha en Jakku, en serio asegure que era tu maestro tratando de decirme que viniera y conociera el lugar donde viviste, tal vez así... no lo sé, para saber más de ti y a la vez poder sentirme cerca.

—No podía seguir estando sin saber nada de ti — me expresó Rey y compartía su sentimiento — necesitaba verte, use el canal de trasmisión que vi en tu mente durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, tome el riesgo y envié el mensaje, el Maestro no sabe que estoy aquí, es decir, sabe que estaba intentado verte, pero prefirió no preguntar, solo llegué y aguardé a que aparecieras.

—Perdona mi tardanza en ese caso — le pedí pero ella solo me regalo una sonrisa y negó con su rostro.

—Estas aquí Kay, eso es lo único que me importa.

—No sentí tu aura ¿cómo pudiste ocultarte tan bien? — estaba algo intrigado.

—En realidad, solo estaba dormida cuando entraste, te escuché y me acerqué con cautela, estabas tan sumergido pensando en mí, lo sé porque escuché cuando preguntaste ¿por qué no puedo sacarte de mis pensamientos chatarrera? — dijo imitando mi voz, quise reprochar pero no valía la pena ya había quedado al descubierto —entonces creo que la sensación de cercanía y tus pensamientos se confundieron y por eso no notaste mi presencia— Rey se alzó de hombros porque al parecer solo fue una coincidencia.

—Lo importante es que estamos juntos ahora — le comenté —No tengo mucho tiempo, tal vez un par de horas como máximo.

—Está bien, aun si tendrías que irte ya mismo, ver que estas bien me es suficiente, temía tanto que la primera orden te acusara de traición y te hiciera algo, Kay, ese pensamiento no me dejaba dormir en las noches.

—No tranquila, ellos no han notado ningún cambio en mí, si sospecharon las primeras semanas, pero estar sin ti solo me pone de muy mal humor— enfaticé en eso último — así que con ellos no he cambiado en nada— quería calmar su inquieto corazón, ella como siempre preocupándose por mí.

—Tu madre, está muy angustiada por ti, le conté todo lo que pasamos juntos, ella esta tan feliz al saber que dejaste nuevamente entrar en ti la luz —mordí mis labios ante esas palabras de Rey, después de todo, al final nunca me disculpe con Leia como es debido.

—Rey escúchame, necesito que protejas a Leia muy bien en la reunión de Naboo— Le pedí.

— ¿Cómo sabes de la reunión diplomática?— preguntó.

—La primera Orden atacará esa reunión.

—Entonces debo avisar... — pero le interrumpí tomando su rostro entre mis manos y la obligué a mirarme.

—Rey escúchame bien, no puedes decirlo, mírame no te estoy mintiendo, tenemos muchos infiltrados, demasiados, si se llegase a saber que ustedes están conscientes del ataque me pondrías en riesgo Rey, sería la primera persona de la que sospecharían, ¿entiendes? — ella afirmó con su rostro — Solo pídele a Skywalker que aconseje reforzar la vigilancia como cosa de él, no te separes de Leia en ningún momento, me han encargado acabar con ella, si te toca luchar contra mi hazlo, no lo dudes o sospecharán de lo nuestro, nos estarán viendo, pero tú y Skywalker deben sacarla de ahí con vida, yo... ella es mi madre Rey, ya le he fallado demasiado.

Los ojos de Rey se cristalizaron, entendí que verme desesperado por proteger a Leia la conmovía —Esta bien hablaré con el Maestro, pero, no me cortes el brazo de nuevo por favor — bromeó y eso relajó la tensión en el ambiente.

—Ya no soy capaz de hacerte daño, lo sabes, no podría, aunque si atacaré con mucha fuerza a ver si aprendiste algo mientras entrenamos juntos —le advertí, ella solo sonreía y en regalo le di otro cálido beso en los labios que disfruté a cada segundo.

Mi temperatura corporal subía con cada contacto de nuestras lenguas, la mezcla de nuestros alientos parecía un suave humo en medio de la fría noche de aquel árido planeta, me desprendí de su boca para ir en busca de su cuello el que bese dejando marcas rojas a mi paso, mis manos estaban desesperadas por despojarla completamente de todo y hacerla mía nuevamente, no estaba razonando y ella no ayudaba a parar mis deseos, simplemente disfrutaba como mi cuerpo exploraba el suyo.

La amaba, maldita sea cuánto amo a esta mujer que me hace perder la razón en segundos, torpemente ayudaba a Rey a quitarse sus ropas, primero la pesada capa, luego la chaqueta en V, los pantalones, solo conservó la blusa manga larga abierta dejando ver su sutil ropa interior blanca, mis vestimentas negras rodaban por el piso dejando solo en medio suéter con las mangas y mis pantalones, cargué a Rey por la cadera y la lleve hasta la cama.

Era una obra de arte poder verla, me posé encima de ella y con mis manos deje sus pechos al descubierto que rápidamente me propuse devorar, mi lengua pedía más de aquellos delicados pezones mientras mi mano bajaba por su abdomen interponiéndose entre su piel y su panty llegando a su destino para surcar en su intimidad, la escuché gemir y toda mi piel respondió ante este estimulo, mi miembro se endureció al instante, mientras disfrutaba el delicioso sabor de su cuerpo mi parte baja palpitaba demandando estar dentro de ella, Rey se aferraba a mis cabellos y a mi espalda con fuertes arañazos, nos necesitábamos el uno del otro con desesperación.

De repente todo mi razonamiento volvió —No puedo — le dije y me separé un poco, ella me miró completamente extrañada, me adelanté a darle mis razones antes que malentendiera las cosas — Rey no así... no en este lugar, tu, eres demasiado preciada para mí, mereces tener solo lo mejor y este ambiente es un poco...

—Kay — me interrumpió Rey, la vi dudar tal vez solo estaba tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas —este es mi hogar, es muy pobre lo sé, pero este lugar es solo mío — sonreía mientras acariciaba mis mejillas — no tengo buenos recuerdos aquí, solo soledad y mucha melancolía, tan solo... déjame crear un buen momento en mi memoria de este lugar contigo.

Era imposible negarse a tanta dulzura, dejé mi cuerpo caer sobre ella con delicadeza mientras la besaba apasionadamente, Rey respondía a todos mis estímulos en su piel, las lamidas, los mordiscos, los besos, la melodía que producía en el aire sus gemidos era mi música favorita en el mundo, era tan suave la caricia de sus vellos alzados al contacto con mis dedos, quería esta vez memorizar cada detalle de su ser por muy sutil que pudiera parecer, la forma de sus piernas, su cintura, las pecas en sus hombros, todo en ella está diseñado para hacerme perder la noción del tiempo y la cordura.

Mi masculinidad exigía su feminidad, no soporté un segundo más y baje mis pantalones con la ropa interior de paso, Rey rodeo mi cintura con sus piernas dejándome vía libre para entrar, una sola embestida abrió paso en su interior , tuve que detenerme para respirar, pues la sensación fue estremecedora, hacía meses que no la tenía así para mí y la explosión en mi interior fue abrumadora, mordí mis labios y comencé con el vaivén de mis caderas, aferré mis manos en sus hombros y deje caer mi rostro en su cuello, respirando directo a su piel.

Era como si todo el calor de mi cuerpo se concentrara en mi parte baja demandando más intensidad de tal forma que los movimientos hacían resonar la cama de manera escandalosa, la estaba haciendo mía con tanta furia, no sabría cuando volvería a tenerla así para mí, así que no estaba dispuesto a perder la frecuencia con que entraba y salía de su interior, mientras ella se aferraba a mi como si su vida dependiera de ello, Rey gritaba del placer mi nombre y muchas palabras monosílabas.

El aire entraba con dificultad a mis pulmones exigiendo a mi cuerpo un momento de calma, así que me detuve poco a poco, nos miramos por un segundo y me vi reflejado en esos hermosos ojos, era un ser humano tan lleno de cicatrices tanto por dentro como por fuera, no me importaba ya mostrarme vulnerable, no con ella, sentí el suave beso que Rey me regalo en la mejilla, esa era su forma de decirme que todo estaría bien, ambos tratábamos de calmar un poco nuestros agitados corazones, me separé un poco de ella y tomé un gran suspiro estaba listo para seguir mi ronda de embestidas.

Decidí cambiar mi posición para lo cual giré el cuerpo de Rey a medio lado mientras me posaba entre sus piernas logrando como una especie de tijeras entrelazadas, apoyaba mi cuerpo sobre mi brazo puesto que el otro estaba en sus caderas y le di vía libre a los movimientos de mi pelvis, Rey apretaba las sabanas de la cama en un intento fallido por controlar el rebote de su cuerpo por mis embestidas, verla con los ojos cerrados disfrutando mientras muerde sus labios es muy excitante, el tiempo parecía no correr mientras el sudor de nuestros cuerpos nos envolvía por completo.

Después de largos minutos estaba alcanzando la cima del éxtasis cuando creí que ya nada podía ser más estimulante el interior de rey se contrajo atrapándome de una manera que cada fibra de mi piel se erizó por completo, luego sentí como se relajaba su interior junto con el largo suspiro de placer que provino de sus labios, ella alcanzó el punto máximo primero que yo, fue tan placentero sentirla llegar que yo solo necesite un par de embestidas más para unirme al clímax, derramando dentro de ella mis fluidos, me dejé caer en la cama, mientras mis pulmones se sobre esforzaban por obtener aire, giré mi rostro y me encontré con su hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos avellanas mirándome con dulzura —Te amo — le confesé y ella solo hundió su rostro en las sabanas para ocultar el rojo de sus mejillas.

Al final nos quedamos solo a medio lado mirándonos a los ojos, sin decir palabra en este momento ya que no eran necesarias, mis nudillos acariciaban su mejilla y ella sonreía tan dulcemente —Debo volver — me obligué a devolvernos a la realidad, la tristeza se marcó en el rostro de Rey ante mis palabras.

—Kay... quiso decir algo más pero le corregí

—Ben... Ben Solo, ese es mi nombre, llámame así de aquí en adelante — le pedí y para mi sorpresa ella frunció el ceño y me negó con su rostro.

—No — acervó Rey — Kylo Ren es parte de lo que eres también, no pretendo negarlo, eres explosivo, malgeniado, maniático, impaciente y está bien porque sé muy bien que eres noble, leal, sincero, condescendiente, eres Kay, porque yo tengo la suerte de conocer las dos caras de ti.

—Rey yo... — ella tapó mis labios con sus dedos.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer y regresa conmigo, pero no tardes demasiado, cada momento que paso lejos de ti se siente como una eternidad.

Le di un beso en los labios para luego disponerme a recoger mis ropas del piso, me toco sacudirles un poco la arena, me vestí primero con los pantalones y recordé que tenía algo para ella —Rey — le llamé y mientras mi prometida se cubría un poco con la blusa para sentarse al borde de la cama, yo me acerqué a ella, apoyé mi rodilla izquierda en el suelo para quedar a su altura, agarré lo que tenía en el bolsillo. Tomé su mano y coloqué el anillo en su dedo anular —Antes no te lo pedí adecuadamente — comenté.

—Nada cambiará mi respuesta — fue lo que me dijo, estaba demasiado conmovida y sus ojos cristalizados la delataban, sellé el momento con otro beso.

En pocos minutos estaba nuevamente listo con todas las vestimentas que significaba ser Kylo Ren, sin duda ambos éramos malísimos para las despedidas —No olvides lo que te pedí, asegúrate de fingir bien en la reunión y sobre todo saca a Leia con vida ese día cueste lo que cueste — le pedí y mi voz distorsionada por el casco sonada tan áspera.

—Ya vete, antes que no pueda ser capaz de dejarte — me pidió y con todo el dolor de separarme de ella nuevamente le di la espalda y salí del aquel lugar, ya no vería este planeta con los mismos ojos, por muy duro que fue vivir aquí, todo esto hizo de Rey una mujer fuerte, valiente, decidida, y este día también había acogido a los dos amantes prohibidos para que tuvieran un momento de paz en medio del caos de la galaxia.

.

.

.

 _notita al lector: hola de nuevo ya con este capitulo no queda duda que estamos en la recta final, quiero a agradecer a mis hermosos lectores, si ustedes, que me esperaron y siguen aqui pegados a esta historia, y por sus comentario somos, chan chan chan, el segundo fic mas comentado de star wars en espalñol en esta plataforma ! aun no me lo creo ustedes son los mejores ! REYLO al poder xD_

 _como ya les mencione antes estamos en la trama final, no se con certeza cuantos capitulos pero ya tengo la idea y el final en mi mente solo debo ir tomando de a poco tiempo de plasmarlo en letras, cosa que aveces la maestria no me deja T.T pinche tiempo, aqui en china todo es raro como ellos y las clases ni se diga. en fin_

 _se que muchos intentaron comentar el cap pasado pero ya habian dejado el comentario cuando hice el anuncio de la pausa no pudieron volver a comentar por que yo reemplaze el capitulo solamente, asi que no duden en dejar sus palabras en este capitulo sin mas un abrazo gigante a todos, se les estima mucho, su servidora Cindy, por cierto mi nombre es chino es Pu Lan Ke es como una conversion de mi apellido Blanco, un beso a todos_


	23. ¿Victoria en Naboo?

**.**

* * *

 **¿Victoria en Naboo?**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Incertidumbre" la última vez que sentí ese sentimiento fue hace tanto tiempo que pensé que lo había olvidado, pero al parecer no fue así, creo que en realidad nunca desaparece, solo se presenta en el momento menos indicado, como ahora.

No estaba seguro de como terminaría este día, todos corrían de un lado para el otro, preparándose para el ataque en Naboo, yo me encontraba de pie frente al Holograma del Líder Snoke, todos los caballeros Ren estábamos rindiendo cuentas ante él, antes de emprender el ataque.

Estoy completamente seguro que todas las miradas recaen en mí, como si el verdadero propósito de todo este espectáculo sea probar hasta donde estoy dispuesto a llegar por la Primera Orden, como si clavar mi espada aunque fuera un accidente en el pecho de mi padre no hubiera sido suficiente, pero entonces llegó Luke y la chatarrera logrando capturarme y llevarme ante la Resistencia, el problema no fue el tiempo que estuve lejos de mi actual posición, sino que todos creen que Rey logro un conexión mental conmigo para controlarme, por eso ya no confían plenamente en mí, sobre nuestros sentidos están conectados es totalmente cierto, lo de controlarme también lo es, al final haría lo que sea que ella me pidiera.

Pienso en Rey mientras todos los demás balbucean muchas cosas al tiempo, no puedo sacarme de la cabeza lo que vi, el pasado del primer elegido, el saber que estábamos destinados irremediablemente me hace cuestionar si nuestros sentimientos son sinceros o solo una respuesta física a la cercanía de los dos actores del cambio que ya habían sido elegidos al nacer, pero esa idea es rápidamente desechada al recordar lo mal que la trate en un comienzo y lo mucho que ella me detestaba, una vez escuché a Leía decir "Del odio al amor solo hay un paso" en su momento no lo comprendí, pero ahora es demasiado claro su significado, porque lo estoy viviendo.

 _Tengo que salvarla,_ esa frase resuena en mi mente una y otra vez, necesito encontrar la manera de poder romper aquello a lo que fuimos destinados, no puedo perderla, quiero vivir, antes no le daba el valor a mi vida, pero ahora que se cuánto Rey espera que regrese a su lado, anhelo vivir y poder hacerla feliz, ella me dio luz en medio de tanta oscuridad.

—¿Todo está en orden Señor? — Pregunta alguien y noto como tienen sus ojos clavados en mí.

—Eso debería responder Hux, si ya se encuentra todo listo para que tomemos nuestras posiciones, entre más rápido acabemos con esto mejor — trato de sonar lo más rudo posible, agradezco mi voz ronca y aguda en este momento.

Puedo sentir la sorpresa y al mismo tiempo respeto de todos en la habitación, sin duda creyeron que no estaba prestando atención a nada y aunque estaban en lo cierto encontré la manera de hacerlos creer otra cosa.

Veo como el pelirrojo retoma su recta compostura y se dirige a todos —Dejando todo claro, les pido que se dirijan a los vehículos dispuestos y en poco tiempo estaremos en el punto de la reunión — me produce tanto fastidio tenerlo cerca, si hay alguien al que quiero partir en dos, es a él.

Permití que todos salieran antes de encaminarme a mi nave, pero solo di dos pasos —Kylo — era la voz de Snoke.

—Supremo Líder — escupí las palabras intentando sonar lo más respetuoso posible.

—No necesito decirte que es lo que quiero de ti — me recordó.

—Yo también deseo acabar con todo de raíz y de una buena vez— respondí.

—Ella es su líder, si la cabeza cae, es cuestión de tiempo que lo demás se desvanezca.

—Eso lo tengo claro, pero ambos sabemos que ella siempre ha estado escondida o protegida.

—Esta puede ser tu oportunidad para vengarte de la chatarrera— se perfectamente lo que Snoke se refería, pero lo que el desconoce es que ahora soy incapaz de lastimarla.

—Si esta con Leía serán dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

—Confío en que lo lograrás — enfatizó Snoke.

—Así será — ante estas últimas palabras finalmente el molesto holograma se desvaneció, estaba temblando, no será para nada agradable regresar sin haber matado a Leía o a Rey, no sé qué consecuencias traería esto para mí, pero ya no me importaba.

Caminé rápidamente por los fríos pasillos hasta llegar a la nave dispuesta para mi transporte —Bienvenido Señor — le escuché decir a un oficial, tomé asiento y cerré mis ojos mientras dejaba que muchas cosas pasaran por mi mente, sentí el leve estruendo que indicaba que estábamos despegando, pronto llegaríamos a nuestro destino.

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

Estaba de pie frente a la rampa de salida, siempre era el último en salir, Phasma y los soldados se encargaban de tantear el terreno antes, además esta vez estaban los caballeros Ren, cuando la luz se abrió ante mis ojos, todo lo que estaba volando en llamas fue lo primero que notaron mis ojos, me abrí paso entre la lluvia de disparos.

—Señor estaban preparados para un ataque, tal parece que a última hora decidieron reforzar la seguridad— Phasma llegaba a mi lado para darme las indicaciones.

—Skywalker — pronuncié —Esta aquí.

—Aún no hemos podido acceder al edificio diplomático, sabemos que todos se encuentran ahí.

—¿Acaso la reina no está de nuestro lado? — pregunté y casi escuché como Phasma tragó saliva ante mi pregunta, su nerviosismo me confirmó su sospecha, Naboo estaba de parte de la Primera Orden o al menos la niña que los gobierna, por eso ofreció su planeta para esta reunión, dejando a la Resistencia en bandeja de plata para nosotros.

—Sí señor, pero sus soldados la protegen, así que no ha podido abrir las puertas para nosotros, aún.

Me imaginé a mi abuela retorciéndose en su tumba al ver a una gobernante de su pueblo venderse ante el mal que ella siempre enfrentó, aunque desde Palpatine este planeta nunca volvió a ser igual.

—Terminemos con esto rápido — indiqué para seguir caminando, por inercia llevé mis manos al pecho donde reposaba el collar de mi abuela cubierto por muchas telas.

Cuánto más me acercaba al lugar donde se encontraba Leía podía percibirla con mayor claridad, un clic en mi mente me confirmó que Rey estaba con ella, ahora nuestros pensamientos estaban unidos.

— _Kay_ — ella habló primero y sonreí al escuchar su voz en mi mente llamándome con ese nombre que solo es usado entre los dos, como algo muy íntimo.

— _Voy hacia donde estas_ — le confirmé.

— _Son demasiados._

— _Resiste hasta que llegue a ustedes, encontraré la manera de sacarlas con vida_ — le aseguré — _confía en mí._

— _Es imposible que no confié en mi futuro esposo_ — escuchar esto animó mucho mi alma.

Los soldados abrían el paso para mí, pronto visualicé a dos los caballeros Ren luchando con algunos rebeldes, el lugar se llenó de fuego y cenizas en un segundo, un ataque aéreo de la Resistencia, miré al cielo, sus naves llegaron para contratacar a las nuestras.

Luego que la pared de polvo se disipara los Caballeros y Stormtroopers yacían el piso bajo un charco de líquidos, fue un disparo demasiado preciso que no hirió a los rebeldes a pesar de la cercanía, eso significaba que el piloto de esa nave era Dameron, "dos menos" fue todo lo que pensé, sin importarme la vida de los que se suponen que son mis compañeros.

Llegué a la puerta de entrada, que aún permanecía sellada y esta tenía indicios de golpes prominentes, por las armas de los stormtroopers — a un lado — les pedí y clavé mi sable en la enorme cerradura, el calor debía hacerla ceder y este fue el sonido que delato que se estaba abriendo y todos retrocedimos un poco, guardé mi sable en el cinturón, cuando todo se aclaró un panel de vidrio era el nuevo reto —Derríbenlo — ordené y todos los soldados obedecieron en el acto, disparando sin cesar hasta que el cristal se fragmentara, lo que les llevó algunos minutos.

Tan pronto dimos un paso dentro, las luces brillantes de los disparos de los rebeldes nos atacaron, dos caballeros Ren se posaron a mis hombros —Listos para proceder señor — me dijo uno de ellos.

—Busquen a Leía, los líderes rebeldes son nuestro mayor objetivo — les indiqué —Avancemos — agregué y sin miedo comencé a caminar hacia el frente.

Rápidamente los soldados se extendieron a mi alrededor, contratacando a los rebeldes y protegiéndome al mismo tiempo, nos abrimos paso entre algunos pasillos, cuando una figura se abrió ante nosotros, el sonido que genera un sable de luz al ser desenvainado y ese característico color verde, no dejaba duda de quién era su portador —Skywalker — mascullé alzando mi mano para que nadie atacara, para verlo quitarse la capucha que ocultaba su rostro.

—No te dejaré llegar a ellas — fue lo que dijo.

—La idea de reforzar los guardias fue tuya ¿cierto? — pregunté con la doble intención de dejar claro que yo no había tenido nada que ver.

—Sentí un fuerte disturbio en la fuerza, no podía intentar prevenir esto — respondió — ¿no te bastó con tu padre? También tienes que tomar la vida de tu madre.

—Nunca tengo suficiente entretención— le dije blandiendo mi sable y preparándome para enfrentarlo, pero la mano en mi pecho de Heavy me detuvo.

—Señor usted tiene misión más importante, déjenos esto a nosotros — me pidió y la verdad era la situación perfecta para llegar hasta ellas sin ningún caballero Ren de escolta, regresé mi sable a mi cinturón.

—Confío en que no fallen — fue todo lo que dije para darles la espalda, me alejé mientras escuchaba el sonido de las armas chocar.

"Quinto piso, escaleras y luego toma el pasillo izquierdo, ellas están en el salón al final de este" Luke me hablo a la mente, no respondí, solo seguí derecho como si el camino lo trazara por instinto y no por sus indicaciones, algunos soldados aun venían conmigo.

A medida que subía los escalones podía sentir como mi conexión con Rey se intensificaba, llegué al quinto piso y tomé el pasillo izquierdo como me indicó Luke, no cabía duda que estaban al final, me tomó solo un par de minutos llegar hasta la puerta donde estaban resguardados, le pedí a los soldados que derribaran la puerta y muchos rebeldes se posaron frente a nosotros, sus disparos quedaron suspendidos en el aire y di unos pasos dentro de la habitación, detrás de ellos estaban todos los políticos de la reunión, mis ojos se movieron por si solos para verlas al lado derecho, allí estaban Leía y Rey.

—Esto es un completo atrevimiento contra la autoridad de nuestro planeta — Gritó la reina de Naboo, tal parece que quería mantener su teatro desde el comienzo.

—No había conocido a nadie tan hipócrita como tú — le dije, los disparos cesaron al emitirse mi voz.

—Ya le has hecho demasiado daño a la galaxia Kylo Ren — escupió con odio un senador que no reconocí del todo en ese momento.

—Parece que aún no he tenido suficiente — Rey me miraba sin saber que esperar o cómo actuar.

Alcé mi mano a la altura de mi rostro y al sacudirla los cuatro soldados que venían conmigo volaron por los aires estrellándose contra la pared cayendo inconscientes. Todos quedaron desconcertados, los rebeldes apuntaron sus armas contra mí.

—¡No disparen! — exclamó Leía en voz alta, mientras Rey corría hacia mí, la recibí con un abrazo.

—Kay — susurró, para luego separarse y verme a los ojos, a pesar del casco ella sabía que yo sonreía, mire brevemente a los demás que no cabían de la sorpresa.

—Es hora de acabar con su mentira Reina— me dirigí a la joven de mucho maquillaje blanco en su rostro y labios rojos.

—No puede ser — decía incrédula, vernos abrazados le recordo quien era — el hombre que estaba con la jedai esa vez, ¿eras tú?

—Y desde ese momento supe que estabas de parte de la Primera Orden, pero no estoy aquí para dejarte en evidencia, necesitan que guíea a los senadores fuera de aquí— les hablé a los rebeldes y posé mi mirada en Rey — sube hasta el sexto piso por las escaleras, luego ve por los pasillos de la derecha, cruzarás a la izquierda al encontrarte contra un desvió, entra a la habitación con una puerta azul, allí encontrarás un librero gigante, busca el libro rojo ya que ese será el único que abrirá una puerta que los llevará a un pasillo secreto, salgan por ahí ¿entendido? — le pregunté y Rey movió el rostro en señal afirmativa.

—Ven con nosotros — me pidió.

—Rey tiene razón, ven con nosotros — Era Leía.

Traté de no mirar a mi madre y le hablé a Rey—Aún no es el momento, lo sabes — posé mi mano en su mejilla — necesito ponerle fin a muchas cosas antes de poder hacer eso.

La forma tan incrédula como todos nos veían me causaba algo de vergüenza —¡Traidor! — gritó la Reina y todos voltearon a mirarla — Me encargaré que Snoke se entere de esto— pero antes de seguir hablando se llevó las manos a su abdomen, donde una gran mancha roja se abría paso, miró su mano temblorosa llena de sangre y luego cayó al piso.

El Senador More de Dantone le había disparado —Asumiré que un infiltrado de la Resistencia en la Primera orden nos ayudó a escapar —habló y los demás no cuestionaron sus palabras — No sé cuáles sean tus razones, pero aún me cuesta creer que nos estés ayudando, aun así, te debemos nuestra vida.

Entendí que si ellos se mostraban sanos y salvos representaría un problema para mí, me costó dos segundos pensar en un plan —¿Traen explosivos? — pregunté a los rebeldes y uno de ellos confirmó que si — Snoke solo quiere la cabeza de Leía, me temo que tendré que simular tu muerte ¿traes algún objeto contigo que te represente? — Le pregunté y ella alargó su mano mostrándome un aro metálico que sirve como comunicador — trabajaremos con eso, déjalo en el paso, déjame los explosivos y váyanse rápido, Luke no podrá detener a los soldados por mucho más tiempo.

Rápidamente todos pasaron a mi lado —llévense a la sirviente de la reina, es el testigo que necesitan para comprobar la traición de Naboo a la Nueva República — les sugerí y un rebelde la tomó por el brazo mientras la arrastraba con él.

Leía y Rey fueron las ultimas en salir — Gracias — le escuché decir a mi madre, pero no me inmute, mientras que la jedai seguía de pie frente a mí, sus manos se posaron a los costados de mi casco.

—No hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es— le pedí, ambos sabíamos lo que nos costaba separarnos.

—Acaba todo pronto, ya no soporto estar lejos de ti — me dijo.

—Tan pronto me deje acercarme a él, me encargaré de acabarlo con mis propias manos, pondré fin a todo esto, te lo prometo, ahora vete, no pierdas más el tiempo.

Rey le dio un beso a mi cuello —Te amo — susurró para luego marcharse rápidamente.

Me tomó solo segundos tirar todos los explosivos en la habitación y activarlos desde la entrada, la onda fue tan fuerte que me lanzó un par de metros, quemando parte de mi ropa, además, la cortina de humo no me dejaba ver nada.

—Señor — gritaban, pero no lograba visualizar de quien se trataba — ¿Se encuentra bien señor? — una figura oscura se posó a mi lado, era Heavy— solo lo vimos volar de la explosión — eso me indicó que si me hubiera demorado un segundo más hubiera sido demasiado tarde.

—¿Skywalker? — pregunté.

—Derribó a Rouge y le hizo frente por mucho tiempo a los soldados, al final entre las explosiones logró huir, perdimos mucho tiempo enfrentándolo, lo siento, es demasiado poderoso — pero sus palabras para mi fueron un alivio.

—Leía nos tendió una trampa, hizo volar el lugar, su intención era llevarme con ella, entra y busca si hay sobrevivientes — le pedí y este obedeció, me levanté con algo de dificultad, el humo poco a poco se desvanecía, dando paso a una negrura total, los explosivos fueron más potentes de lo que creía, caminé para entrar a la anterior sala de juntas y todo era un lío de cenizas, algunas piezas de las armaduras de los stormtroopers yacían en el suelo, pero ninguna completa, lo mismo con el tocado de la reina, temia por que la única prueba que podría poner a Leía en este lugar también se hubiera desvanecido.

—Señor solo encontramos esto — me indicó Heavy mostrándome el brazalete de Leía, respiré aliviado.

—Entonces confírmalo, Leía Organa líder de la Resistencia ha muerto— le pedí e inmediatamente lo vi usar su intercomunicador — busquen a los demás políticos, si huyeron no deben de estar lejos— agregué para sonar más seguro.

Luego de hacer una ronda por el lugar y confirmar que no había nadie más a quien capturar, la Primera Orden emprendió su retirada, varios soldados me escoltaron de regreso a mi nave, con la supuesta muerte de Leía la misión fue catalogada como un éxito.

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

La Orden cada vez era más pequeña, de los anteriores siete caballeros Ren ahora solo quedábamos cuatro, uno muerto por mis propias manos, otro por Luke y otro por el ataque de Dameron, reunidos con Snoke estábamos solo tres pues el ataque del piloto dejó al otro mal herido, Hux también se encontraba en la reunión, metido en todo como siempre.

—A pesar de las bajas, se logró el cometido— se dirigió Snoke a nosotros.

—Ya solo queda descubrir y atacar sus bases más importantes y terminaremos de una vez por todas con la Resistencia — habló el pelirrojo con aires de superioridad.

—Skywalker aún está vivo — interrumpí — Es alguien a quien también debemos eliminar, es un pilar que fortalece a los rebeldes.

—Puedo sentir tu odio, también ese deseo de terminar con su vida y eso me gusta — me dijo Snoke, como sonando orgulloso, lo cual me revolvió el estómago.

—Solo quiero encargarme de eliminar cualquier estorbo para la Primera Orden — aseguré.

Luego de discutir algunos puntos más, pude dirigirme a mi habitación, quería soledad y necesitaba despejar mi mente un poco de toda la situación, mientras caminaba por los pasillos una extraña sensación me invadió, era un leve hormigueo en mi piel, como si se tratara de ella, pero nuestra conexión mental al estar cerca es demasiado fuerte, sabría con total certeza si se tratara de Rey.

Luego de unos minutos de caminar la extrañeza no desaparecía, era tan sutil para los demás, excepto para mí que parecía ser visible, incluso podría ignorarla si quisiera, pero algo me lo impedía, me detuve en seco y cerré mis ojos buscando en la fuerza que se mueve en el aire a mi alrededor para ver de dónde provenía, luego de algunos segundos lo descubrí, me gire y vi el stormtrooper que estaba inmóvil detrás de mí, a unos dos metros de distancia.

Quiso girar para tomar otro camino —No te muevas— le grité y lo vi quedarse estático y volver a posarse de frente a mí, me acerqué a él y lo detallé porque a simple vista no tenía nada inusual, pero un destello de fuerza tan tenue que casi era imperceptible me alertó, usé la fuerza para abrir la habitación que estaba a un lado de nosotros y lo empujé dentro, la puerta se cerró en el acto dejándonos a los dos solos.

—Eres de la Resistencia — le acusé enseguida — más te vale que hables rápido antes que mi sable corte tu garganta — le advertí.

Entonces vi cómo se quitaba el casco y un largo cabello café se abrió paso — No serias capaz de lastimarme, lo sé — me dijo y quede estático ante lo que veían mis ojos, era Rey, entonces comprendí que en Jakku no haberla sentido no fue una coincidencia, no sé cómo lo habría logrado dominar, pero ahora era capaz de pasar desapercibida, incluso para mí.

* * *

 _El final ya ha sido decidido, en conversaciones con mi beta estamos platenado su desarrollo pero no creo que supere los cuaro capitulos, asi que oficialmente entramos en la recta final del Fic ¡OMG!_

 _No se que hari sin ustedes y sus palabras son los mejores lectores del mundo, por eso cuenteme que creen que pasara ahora que Rey cumplio su palabra de irlo a buscar si el no regresaba :O_

 _un besote a todos los lectores :3... Cindy_


	24. Hablemos del pasado

**.**

* * *

 **24: Hablemos del pasado**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sentí un fuerte escalofrió recorriéndome la espalda, como si esta habitación fuera una enorme pared que no me deja avanzar, pero si intento salir de aquí seria atravesado por mil cuchillas y caería antes de ser capaz de protegerla "¿Cómo puede actuar sin pensar esta mujer?" "¿acaso no se da cuenta que está volviéndome loco?" miles de ideas se trazaban en mi mente esperando que aún no fuera de conocimiento de los demás el hecho que un usuario de la luz estuviera en la base.

En este momento cualquier usuario de la fuerza podría ser capaz de percibirla, incluso Snoke sintió su despertar en aquella ocasión, aunque el control de su fuerza es mucho mejor gracias al entrenamiento porque simplemente ya no desprende energía en bruto, esto me consta, pero se trata de Rey, la Jedai que todos consideran el nuevo elegido o en otras palabras la reencarnación de mi abuelo, incluso yo juraba que era así antes de conocer la verdad de nuestros destinos, "¿Cómo diablos oculto semejante poder?" en última instancia solo me quedaba tomarla y salir corriendo ambos de este lugar, aunque eso significase descartar la posibilidad de poder llegar hasta Snoke y quedar como un traidor ante la Primera Orden, cosa que soy, pero que he intentado disimular todo este tiempo.

―Kay ― escuché un susurro ― ¡KAY! ― Salí de mis pensamientos y regresé a la realidad donde estaba ella mirándome de brazos cruzados con un puchero en su rostro.

―No deberías estar aquí ― le dije.

―No debiste tardarte tanto en esto, te dije que si no volvías a mi pronto yo vendría a ti y aquí estoy, no pienso irme sin ti ― me advirtió cruzándose de brazos con una tranquilidad evidente y su terquedad empezó a alterar mi poca paciencia.

―Rey esto no es un juego ― me acerqué y la tomé por el brazo ―Por una maldita vez deja de actuar impulsivamente y piensa.

Ella forcejeo para soltarse, evidentemente estaba molesta también ―Creí que confiabas en mi ― me reprochó.

―Lo hago. Solo… Rey solo quiero protegerte, eres lo único que me importa en la vida, lo sabes, como puedes venir y exponerte de esa forma, ¡Piensa en mí también una vez! ¿Cómo voy a protegerte aquí?

― ¡No necesito que me protejas yo puedo defenderme sola! ― la conversación se tornaba en una discusión y eso solo empeoraría la situación ―Kay, ahora entiendo que nuestra conexión es demasiado fuerte, me confié en Jakku, pero al final de cuentas tu sí puedes sentirme, pero nadie más puede hacerlo, créeme.

Recordé aquel último encuentro en Jakku y solo el sexo se me vino a la mente, necesité respirar hondo para poder concentrarme en lo importante y ella tenía razón, aquella vez no la sentí hasta que estuvo demasiado cerca de mí, igual que ahora ― ¿Cómo demonios lo haces? ― no me quedó más opción que preguntar y ella sonrió con orgullo.

―Supresión innata de la fuerza, así se llama la técnica, me la enseñó el Maestro Luke ― me comentó alzando los hombros como si fuera algo fácil de lograr.

―Solo así ¿y ya? No me piensas decir algo más creíble que solo un nombre interesante ― le reclamé.

―Siempre tan impaciente ― vi como suspiró y tomó asiento ― No es algo que cualquiera pueda aprender, el maestro utilizó esa técnica para esconderse en el exilio, en soledad fue que la perfeccionó, veras… se trata de regresar a tu cuerpo a un estado de energía cero, algo así como hacerlo sentir como era antes de utilizar la fuerza.

―Es estúpido, un usuario de la fuerza nace ya con ese poder, no es algo que sale de repente, puede estar oculto, pero lo llevas dentro de ti desde siempre ― la interrumpí y ella era quien me miraba con mucha molestia, noté que mi voz era más gruesa de lo normal y me quite el casco dejándolo caer al piso.

―Me gustas más sin ese pesado casco, Kay ― comentó Rey con las mejillas sonrojadas

―No desvíes el tema ― me hice el fuerte y me contuve a pesar del cumplido.

―Tienes razón nosotros nacemos con la capacidad de usar la fuerza, pero en algunos casos vivimos una larga parte de nuestra vida sin tener conciencia de lo que podemos hacer, nuestro cerebro y cuerpo conoce la forma de vivir sin depender de ella.

― ¿Eso significa? ― trataba de entender el punto.

―Significa que podemos regresar nuestra mente y cuerpo al estado que estaba antes de conocer de nuestros poderes en la fuerza y por lo tanto la suprimimos a tal punto que pasa desapercibida incluso para otros usuarios, es como decir volvemos a ser seres "normales", pero solo es posible en usuarios que llegaron a la adultez bajo la condición de no saber ni utilizar la fuerza antes, el maestro Luke comprobó que es así al enseñarme la técnica.

―Para mí que fui entrenado desde niño hubiera sido imposible aprenderla ― intuí y ella me afirmó con el rostro ―bueno tiene sentido, si lo planteas de esa forma ― acepté.

―Mientras no reciba ninguna emoción que pueda alterarme y mantenga un estado de calma, puedo pasar desapercibida.

Escuchamos pasos pasando cerca de nosotros, ambos nos colocamos en alerta ―Rey ve hasta mi habitación, una vez ahí ni siquiera salgas, ¿entendido? ― le indiqué y ella me dio un si con el rostro, quise girarme para marcharme, pero me detuvo.

―Espera Kay ― susurró al tiempo que rodeó mi cuello con sus manos y el contacto no se hizo esperar.

El beso llegó como flama ardiendo en medio de la noche, iluminando con colores de pasión todo a su paso, la atrapé entre mis brazos para apretarla con fuerza contra mí, nuestros alientos juntos formaban un nuevo aire que se condensaba en el ambiente exigiendo mayor intensidad, mi lengua saboreo la suya logrando que mis papilas gustativas se dispararan en un vaivén de sensaciones, el sabor de Rey era mi droga favorita en la vida.

Mis pulmones urgían por aire obligándome a abandonar el contacto con sus labios, nos separamos solo lo necesario mientras jadeábamos luego del inmenso regocijo de aquel apasionado beso, sentí una presencia no muy agradable cerca y eso me obligo a abandonar la habitación mientras me colocaba el casco, aprovechando nuestra conexión mental le dejé el camino en su memoria, salí sin despedirme.

.

…

.

―Estaba buscándote Ren― le escuché decir mientras lo ignoraba y seguía caminando ―Solo necesito decirte algo importante.

Me detuve en seco y giré mi rostro para verle ―Habla rápido Hux, eres un perro faldero demasiado molesto, sé que me sigues y eso me tiene a punto de querer cortarte la garganta en este momento, así que dame una razón que justifiqué por que el general de la Primera Orden esta siempre detrás de mí, queriendo joderme la existencia― le advertí.

―El líder Snoke desea verte ― el pelirrojo no mostró ningún gesto en su pálido rostro.

― ¿El líder Snoke te pide que me sigas a todos lados también? ― pregunté y su ceja alzada respondió a mi provocación ― ¿O lo haces solo para fastidiarme?

― Tómalo como quieras ― respondió con desgano el pelirrojo dándome la espalda y cruzando por el pasillo al frente.

Caminé hasta llegar al lugar donde el enorme holograma se abrió paso, imponente y aterrador como siempre, para mí solo se trababa de un viejo decrepito y hambriento de poder, no me canso de azotarme mentalmente por lo estúpido y fácil de controlar que fui, me cegué bajo mentiras de otros permitiendo que controlaran mis acciones a su gusto mientras creía que estaba haciendo algo grande por la galaxia.

―Deseaba verme, supremo Líder.

―Kylo Ren ― la forma pausada como articula cada palabra solo lo hace sonar como un ser al que parece que se le va la vida con cada suspiro ―La orden de los Caballeros Ren está debilitada en estos momentos, necesitamos suplir los miembros caídos.

―En eso tiene razón, aunque la vida de los caídos significó una victoria para la Primera Orden.

―Yo no me siento satisfecho con la última batalla, necesito más poder y control, la Galaxia es demasiado grande, eso fue solo un paso adelante, ve a D´qar, elige a los nuevos caballeros y luego preséntalos ante mí, es hora de vernos frente a frente nuevamente ― con esa última afirmación se sentenció, mi oportunidad para acabarlo con mis propias manos

―Lo que usted diga supremo Líder, pondré en marcha todos los preparativos ― respondí con un sabor de ansiedad en mi boca, el momento de definir esta guerra sucedería finalmente.

―Eres el líder, confió en que tu criterio será el indicado.

―No lo defraudaré.

―Confió en que así será ― fueron las últimas palabras mientras se desvanecía el holograma.

Salí de aquella habitación tratando de calmar la oleada de pensamientos que se me venían a la mente, si Rey disponía de alguna forma de comunicación con la resistencia ellos podrían llegar al lugar del encuentro con Snoke, los senadores me vieron, la fallecida Reina de Naboo declaró que me había visto antes actuando para la resistencia, tal vez yo… moví mi cabeza ¿estaba pensando en redención? Descarté esas ideas, no soy un Ángel, soy un monstruo que ha tomado la vida de demasiadas personas, aun como Jedai mi arrogancia y mal carácter siempre fueron problemas para los demás, sin tan solo ella no hubiera llegado nada habría cambiado, ahora su vida me es importarte que la misma galaxia.

.

….

.

Entré a mi habitación luego de reunirme con cada caballero y comentarles la situación, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que necesitamos suplir los miembros caídos, no somos compañeros ni amigos, eso lo tenemos claro, ninguno es indispensable, solo somos seres con poderes de fuerza al servicio de alguien más, simples soldados con trajes imponentes.

Las luces parpadearon por algunos segundos antes de iluminar todo, miré en varias direcciones para ubicarla, su figura acostada a medio lado en la cama logró sacarme una sonrisa de los labios, me quité el casco y las túnicas, quedando solo en pantalón y las mangas unidas por el cinturón en mi pecho, era evidente que Rey yacía dormida, pues no se inmutó ante mi presencia, se recosté a su lado y la abracé, la escuché gemir mientras se frotaba los ojos.

―Tardaste mucho― susurró girándose para quedar frente a mí.

Acaricié su rostro mientras movía hacia atrás los cabellos que tapaban sus facciones ―Soy el líder de la orden de los caballeros Ren, claro que vivo ocupado ― le recordé.

―Eso es solo una fachada, yo sé lo que realmente eres ― me sonrió tan ampliamente que sus ojos se tornaban como dos líneas solamente, amaba esas sonrisas tan sinceras de ella ―Eres mio, mi Kay― me dijo al oído con algo de picardía en su voz.

Sus mejillas sonrojadas eran simplemente algo muy cautivador, su cabello estaba suelto y las ondas se movían libremente haciéndola ver más atractiva que nunca ―Es mi suéter ¿cierto? ― pregunté y ella desvió la mirada ― el negro te queda bien ― acepté.

―Me gusta más el contraste de este color con tu pálida piel ― me dijo mientras tocaba la cicatriz en mi rostro.

― ¿Aun te lamentas por eso? ― los ojos de Rey mostraron asombro ante mi pregunta y luego sus cejas se bajaron denotando vergüenza.

―Por tanto tiempo intente odiarte, me obligaba a mí misma a recordar lo que le hiciste a tu padre y me sentía orgullosa de haberte herido de esa forma, ahora solo veo que te marque de una forma muy desagradable.

―Rey, el odio no va contigo, eres luz pura te lo dije antes, es imposible que sentimientos negativos estén en tu corazón, esto ― atrapando en mi mano la suya para luego besar su palma ―lo tenía merecido, fui un cobarde en ese momento, dudé en hacer lo correcto que era irme con él, no quise abandonar el falso poder que me había mostrado Snoke y al forcejear mi sable se clavó en su pecho, no fue un accidente, fue mi inseguridad lo que le mató.

―Kay… ― intentó decirme algo más, pero se lo impedí al besarla.

Nuestros cuerpos entrelazados en la cama urgían por mayor intensidad, me separé de sus labios para mirarle y verme reflejado en sus ojos, eran mi espejo favorito, solo en ellos me percibía rodeado de esperanza, tal vez porque eran la forma como ella me distinguía de entre la multitud, su única esperanza para ser completamente feliz, para ella no era un monstruo, para era ella simplemente yo con mis virtudes y defectos, para ella era Ben Solo y Kylo Ren al mismo tiempo, era Kay.

―Tu madre me dijo que descubriste la verdad de tu abuelo hace solo pocos años y fue un momento desagradable ― el comentario de Rey me tomó por sorpresa.

Me levanté y me senté apoyando mi espalda contra la pared, ese tema lo habíamos alargado demasiado, Rey se sentó a mi lado entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, suspiré profundamente y hablé:

―Han solía traerme muchísimos juguetes, en cada uno de sus viajes llegaba con más cosas para mí, recuerdo que me cargaba en su espalda y con Chui juagábamos a atraparle, hacia ese sonido de peow, peow, porque no sabía imitar a mi padre, Leía decía que era simplemente encantador vernos juntos, mi Tío Luke según me decían solía entrenar conmigo a su espalda cuando era un bebé y le tocaba cuidarme, por sus piruetas perdí muchos chupetes― reflexioné un momento, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que hablaba de ellos con las connotaciones familiares, me resultó un poco extraño a decir verdad ― mi niñez fue muy buena, entrenaba en la fuerza desde que tengo memoria, pasaba tiempo con mamá rodeado de mapas y mucha gente moviéndose por todos lados, ella solía revolver mi cabello y sonreírme para indicarme que todo estaba bien y yo me limitaba a jugar sin moverme de su lado ― miré a Rey de reojo para ver sus ojos cristalizados de la emoción.

―Pero me sentía solo, era demasiado el tiempo en que mi madre se iba, Han no estaba y Luke no podía estar conmigo siempre, entonces un día lo sentí, tenía unos siete años, un susurro en el aire llamándome, caminé por el templo en medio de la noche y vi de lejos un jedai usando su fuerza, levantaba las rocas y luego movía sus dedos haciendo que esta se fuera volviendo polvo, vi claramente el aura roja que brotaba de él, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron el joven se fue contra mí y corrí tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitieron pero me alcanzó rápidamente, me gritaba que me mataría por meterme donde no debía, sentí miedo, mucho miedo, pero cuando sus manos apretaron mis brazos, el miedo se convirtió en ira y ese sentimiento comenzó a actuar a través de mí, segundos después ese ser estaba revolcándose en el piso mientras yo aplicaba fuerza en él para encerrarlo en una barrera que no le permitiera acceder al aire, ese día comprendí que había otro tipo de poder que podía ser capaz de utilizar.

― ¿Acabaste con su vida?- me preguntó.

― ¡NO! ― reprendí enseguida, Luke llegó a tiempo y me mandó de nuevo a mi habitación, al día siguiente no volví a ver a ese jedai, creo que fue desterrado de la orden, pero nada fue igual, sentía vergüenza por el poder negativo que había en mi interior, intentaba como fuera ocultarlo, le decía a mi tío que no había problema, que no recordaba que sucedió, mentía, a partir de ese día, cada nueva enseñanza en la luz me costaba el doble, pues debía suprimir el deseo incontrolable de destrozarlo todo como al levitar cosas, un simple chasquido de mis dedos y podían quedar hechas polvo, entonces sufrí de burlas por parte de mis compañeros, el sobrino del gran maestro Luke es quien menos puede seguir el ritmo de aprendizaje, se embromaban de mis grandes orejas, mi nariz, mi tono de piel, mi delgadez, yo era solo un perdedor para todos, el que no podía aprender a usar la fuerza con rapidez, el mundo me apuntaba con su dedo mientras yo batallaba internamente por no dejar salir el monstruo del rencor que crecía en mi interior.

―Kay ― susurró Rey para irse en lágrimas, rodeé sus hombros con mi mano y la traje hacia mí.

―No llores tonta, no soporto verte triste.

―Pero tu sufrías, querías estar en la luz y luchabas cada día por apaciguar la oscuridad, nadie podía entenderte, estabas solo también.

―Contigo comprendí que cada persona vive su propia batalla en la vida y enfrenta la soledad de maneras diferentes, yo me sentía solo a pesar de estar rodeado de mucha gente, mientras tu mantenías la esperanza de una familia a pesar de estar en medio de la nada ― al menos mis palabras la hicieron sonreír.

― ¿Entonces qué pasó?

―Acompañé a mi madre como Caballero Jedai a una reunión del consejo galáctico, ella hablaba de una amenaza que se encontraba en las sombras y no podíamos seguir desprevenidos ante un ataque inminente, entonces un senador se levantó y la acuso de hipócrita, quise cortarlo en dos en ese momento, pero frente a todos nos mostró una imagen de Darth Vader y algo se encendió en mí, era el monstruo que veía en mis sueños llamándome a las sombras, cuando la acusó de tener la misma sangre que él, comprendí que yo también poseía esa herencia y que había pasado toda mi vida sin conocerlo, la raíz del poder negativo que venía de mi interior, me sentí engañado.

―Seguro calló porque creyó que sería lo mejor para ti ― defendió Rey a mi madre seguramente por su naturaleza pacífica.

―Supongo que es así, era lógico si ella y Luke eran hermanos ¿Por qué no tenían el mismo apellido? Nunca lo cuestioné, pero entendí que era el nieto de un Sith, un usuario negativo de la fuerza y que ese poder era el que me estaba reclamando como parte suya desde niño, luego de regresar discutí con mi madre, por haberme ocultado tal información, tomé la primera misión que pude y cuando estaba lejos de todo en un planeta solitario conocí a Snoke, prometió hablarme más de mi abuelo y enseñarme del poder que todos querían ocultar de mí y caí en su trampa, ahora sé que solo soy una marioneta para sus propios intereses.

― ¿Y ahora? ― preguntó con voz temerosa Rey.

―Ahora entiendo que pertenezco a la luz, que soy un ser de color gris que puede tener sentimientos negativos en su corazón, pero que ya no pueden controlarme, soy más fuerte que ellos, todo gracias a ti.

―Eres el elegido Kay, tu estas destinado a traer el balance en la fuerza― posando su mano en mi pecho.

Las imágenes de los anteriores elegidos llegaron como destellos rápidos a mi mente, todos con el mismo final, todos perdiendo al final algo que aman, "eso no pasara" me dije para mis adentros, la miré y comprendí que daria mi vida por ella sin dudarlo ―Rey, yo… solo quiero acabar con todo esto, para lograr un mundo donde ambos podamos estar juntos, lejos de todos.

―Y lo lograremos, pero primero debemos acabar con Snoke, para liberarte de todo lo que te ata con la oscuridad.

―Snoke ha pedido verme, finalmente el momento ha llegado ― solté la noticia y ella no cabía de la impresión ―debemos encontrar una forma de avisar a la Resistencia cuando la ubicación me sea dada.

Rey me dio el sí con el rostro y sacó un pequeño aparato electrónico de su bolsillo ―un trasmisor portátil de baja frecuencia, esto te comunicará con tu madre ― extendió su brazo para que lo tomara, pero no estaba seguro.

―Es demasiado peligroso que estas aquí, quiero hacer esto solo― le advertí.

―Ese es el problema Kay, entiéndelo de una vez, hace mucho tiempo dejaste de estar solo, estamos juntos en esto y lo estaremos toda la vida tú mismo me lo pediste ― mostrándome el anillo en su dedo.

―No podría soportar perderte― confesé para recibir un beso a cambio de mi sinceridad.

―Mientras estemos juntos no pasará ― le seriedad en su rostro no cedió y me volvió a extender el transmisor ―Ahora hazlo ― su serenidad me convenció.

Tomé el trasmisor con mis manos temblorosas, Naboo sería solo un juego para la batalla que se vendría realmente, el momento de acabar con la Primera Orden de una vez por todas había llegado.

* * *

 **Se que demore y me temo que el siguiente tambien se tomara su tiempo pues estas dos semanas entro en examenes de la maestria primer corte son dos por semestre asi que me disculpo, pero saben que me puedo tardar pero no abandonarlos! yo nunca abandono mis historias y menso esta que ya tengo final en mi miente y hasta el epilogo, luego de estas dos semanas seguro se vienen los capitulos seguidos por que inicio nuevas clases y las primeras semanas son muy relajadas asi que esten atentos :3**

 **Kimmy gracias por la portada nueva la ame :3, besos de fresa para mi chica fresita mas linda del mundo.**

 **gracias por leer y por seguir ahi a pesar de todo, sin ustedes esta historia no seria nada un beso a todos... Cindy**


	25. Todo sueño debe acabar

**.**

* * *

 **Todo sueño debe acabar**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba alucinado mirándola, detallando su espalda y la bella forma como parecía iluminar esta fría habitación con su sola presencia, Rey recogía sus cabellos en una alta coleta, pero le interrumpí y le pedí que se los dejara sueltos llevándola conmigo a la cama, era su tercera noche en la base, al final dado el resultado de las cosas en Naboo se decidió que iríamos a buscar los nuevos candidatos para la Orden Ren en unos días, tiempo en el cual, no quería desprenderme de ella ni un solo segundo, estaba perdido en su aroma, en su cercanía, en su cuerpo, en su manos cuando me acarician, en su pecho que me recibía al quedarme dormido, en su sonrisa, en su forma tan excitante como susurra mi nombre cuando hacemos el amor, eso último se ha repetido demasiadas veces.

Y a decir verdad no me canso, de tenerla entre mis brazos, de hacerla mía, me encanta perder todo razonamiento cuando nuestros cuerpos desnudos se complementan el uno al otro, sentirme en su interior, escucharla gemir para luego suplicarme por más, más pasión, más entrega, más amor.

Quien diría que el jefe de la Orden de los Caballeros Ren estaría como un ladrón en la cocina, buscando comida sin ser descubierto, dado que los alimentos suministrados normalmente para mí no eran suficientes para dos personas, o que necesitaría excusarme todo el tiempo para estar encerrado en mi habitación, cuando antes prefería estar atento a todo lo que sucedía en la base.

Pero así estaba, como un idiota perdido en el sueño de abrir una puerta y encontrarme con ella esperando por mí, para recibirme con un beso, deseaba que eso se volviera constante en mi vida, acabar todo esto y alejarme de todo y de todos excepto de Rey, estas cuatro paredes se habían convertido en nuestro mundo, pero todo sueño tiene que acabar y este tenia las horas contadas.

― Ya te estoy extrañando ― dijo Rey medio dormida, estaba desnuda en la cama, al parecer los ruidos que hacia mientras me alistaba para salir la despertaron.

― Regreso tan pronto como pueda, a veces debo seguir viéndome imponente, tu sabes, para que crean ― bromeé regalándole un beso en la frente.

― No te tardes ― pidio ella.

― No puedo prometer eso, creo que Hux sospecha que traigo algo entre manos, es decir casi nunca venía a mi piso ahora no quiero salir de este.

― Definitivamente el negro es tu color, unas túnicas negras te deben quedar preciosas ― el comentario me incomodó un poco para ser sincero, recordar mi época como caballero Jedai no era de mi agrado.

― En realidad usaba tonos cafés ― fue todo lo que le dije para no demostrarle mi molestia ― regreso en un rato ― coloqué el pesado casco sobre mi rostro y salí del lugar.

.

….

.

Llegué hasta donde Hux estaba esperando, evidentemente molesto por mi retraso, pero no pensaba disculparme por haberme quedado dormido, es que; luego de hacer el amor hasta agotarme no se ni como logré abrir mis ojos y levantarme de esa cama.

― Últimamente llegar tarde se ha vuelto una costumbre para ti ― dijo en tono desafiante el pelirrojo.

― No tengo que darte ninguna explicación de mi actuar, lo que sea que tengas que decir que sea rápido.

― ¿Tan ansioso estas por regresar a tu soledad?

― Cualquier cosa es mejor compañía que tener que ver tu molesto rostro, necesito entrenar constantemente, pero eso es algo que alguien como tú no puede comprender, así que general infórmeme, ¿para que fui solicitado? ― no necesitaba demostrar mi fastidio, mi tono de voz y el casco ya hacen mucho por mí.

― Ren, pasado mañana iremos a ver a los candidatos para caballeros, ya fueron avisados y habrá que movernos a diferentes puntos en la galaxia para conocerlos ― la noticia, aunque esperada, me revolvió todo por dentro, mis días con Rey estaban por llegar a su final.

― ¿Algún otro caballero Ren irá conmigo? ― pregunté.

― El líder Snoke confía solo en tu criterio, así que la decisión final queda en tus manos, no olvides…

― Llevarlos ante él ― le interrumpí.

― Exactamente.

― Solo lo más calificado merece portar el nombre y el honor de ser un Caballero Ren, me encargaré que eso se mantenga.

La mirada de Hux hablaba por él, siempre estaba ese rastro de desconfianza ante mí, mis palabras o mis acciones, durante mucho tiempo me sentía ofendido, estaba cegado fielmente a darlo todo por la Primera Orden, tentado por el lado oscuro de la fuerza, pero ahora ya nada de eso importaba ―Confío en que así será, Líder de los Caballeros Ren ― fue el comentario de Hux.

Luego de la molesta conversación me dispuse a dar una ronda por la base, necesitaba recordar con exactitud, cada pasillo, si en dado caso necesitaría sacar a Rey de aquí, aunque no lo dijo claramente, es obvio que Hux sospecha, la idea de no estar cerca de ella me desagrada completamente, pero es necesario en estos momentos volver a dedicar más atención a la Primera Orden si lo que busco es parecer normal ante todos.

― ¿Señor?― interrumpió un oficial mi guardia, sin decir palabra solo giré mi rostro― le traigo la lista de planetas a visitar, esperando sus órdenes para hacerlo como usted desee y preparar todo desde ya.

Me limité a extender mi mano y recibir el documento, en una rápida ojeada estaba la "academia" donde lacayos de Snoke entrenaban a los jóvenes afines con la fuerza, luego venían los reportes de usuarios de fuerza en diferentes puntos de la galaxia, algo así como diamantes en bruto esperando por ser pulidos, algunos sin ningún entrenamiento.

Skywalker vino a mi mente, hubo una época en que lo acompañé muchas veces a reclutar esos diamantes en bruto para la Orden Jedai, tantos rostros conocidos, tantos recuerdos de sus vidas apagándose por mis manos.

Marqué el orden de las cosas, primero la academia y luego los diamantes en bruto, después de todo si valían la pena los usuarios de fuerza registrados por la Primera Orden aún si no estaban listos para ser un caballero, era mejor entrenarlos para usarlos en un futuro, devolví el documento y el oficial se retiró mostrando sus respetos, mirando de reojo vi como sus piernas temblaban, igual que todos los que tienen que acercarse a mí por cualquier asunto.

.

…

.

Luego de muchas horas de tiempo perdido por la base, finalmente regresé a mi habitación, la comida aún yacía servida, normalmente cualquiera del personal entra y deja la bandeja, escuchaba el sonido del agua, era fácil deducir que Rey estaba en la ducha, me despojé rápidamente de todo y entre para hacerle compañía.

El humo que provocaba el agua caliente sólo ayudaba a que su cuerpo resaltara en medio de todo, la forma tan perfecta de su espalda y sus manos removiendo sus cabellos era una imagen que quería recordar por siempre, percibí como el agua recorría mi cuerpo al invadir su espacio, mis manos se posaron en sus hombros y sentí como se relajó, la abracé y ella detuvo el correr del agua ― Tardaste demasiado ― me dijo.

― Lo importante es que ya estoy aquí― respondí. Rey se giró para tomar mi rostro entre sus manos y me miró alzando la ceja y mofándose con su boca, luego revolvió mis cabellos y ambos sonreímos, pasé mis manos por su cintura y la atraje hacía mí, aprovechando el impulso la besé.

Ambos sabíamos cómo terminarían las cosas.

Nuestras lenguas se encontraron provocando un cúmulo de sensaciones que recorría mi cuerpo, sus labios son mi droga favorita, nunca puedo desprenderme de ellos, nunca tengo suficiente de su sabor y me gusta, atrapar su boca entre la mía, perderme por completo en el éxtasis de su sabor.

Me detenía de besarla sólo para verle, podía mirarme reflejado en sus ojos, ojalá ella también le guste verse a través de los míos tal vez así entienda todo lo que no soy capaz de decirle por que no encuentro palabras adecuadas para hacerlo― te amo ― susurro, cerré mis ojos y uní nuestras frentes mientras sonreía, mis manos manchadas de tantos crímenes la acariciaban con un ansia descontrolada, por la necesidad desbordante que existe en mi interior por su piel; la humedad ayudaba a deslizarse con mayor facilidad, desde sus hombros, bajando por su pechos, su vientre y luego mis dedos de abrieron paso en su interior.

La escuché gemir y mi hombría respondió, mi nombre saliendo de sus labios entre jadeos, estaba por desatar la locura en mi interior, sentí como su cuerpo temblaba y avanzando unos pasos la arrinconé contra la pared, mordí levemente su cuello y la escuché ahogar un grito de placer, lo que sentía no era producto del agua que limpió su piel antes, era ella, humedeciendo mis dedos con sus fluidos.

Era nuestro espacio, nuestra intimidad, nuestro mundo.

Pasé mis manos por su cintura y haciendo uso de mis músculos la alcé dejándole sostenida a una altura que me permitió de una sola embestida abrirme paso en su interior, la gravedad la bajaba hasta que nuestras pelvis entraban en completo contacto, dejando toda mi hombría dentro de su ser, casi sentía retorcerme del placer, luego mis brazos volvían a levantarla para repetir el ciclo vicioso de entrar y salir de ella.

Rey se aferraba a mi como si su vida dependiera de ello, su aliento en mi cuello y sus gemidos tan cerca de mi oído que me estremecieron, yo me concentraba en las embestidas, no necesitaba pensar, me bastaba con sentir su húmedo y caliente interior, la forma como su intimidad me atrapaba para dificultarme la salida logrando que cada penetración fuera más excitante que la anterior, una contracción acompañada de un largo suspiro me indicó que ella había alcanzado el orgasmo, me detuve para bajarla y sus piernas le fallaron al tocar el suelo, la abracé para evitar que cayera, quien tomó la iniciativa del beso esta vez fue ella, tomando mi miembro aún erecto entre sus manos para brindarme placer.

Percibía que mis poros hervían y mi interior era una flama que sólo se calmaría hasta dejar salir la lava contenida en su interior, no soporté más su estímulo y la giré, su pecho y mejilla hicieron contacto contra la pared, pero sus caderas estaban agarrados por mis manos ― hazlo ― me dijo mirándome de reojo con una sonrisa pícara, entendí que ella también deseaba continuar, empujando mis caderas contra sus glúteos entré en su interior nuevamente.

El tiempo dejó de tener importancia mientras disfrutaba de hacerla mía, entre jadeos los únicos sonidos que cobraban vida eran nuestros nombres y palabras monosílabas, en un par de ocasiones la sentí volver a llegar al punto máximo, luego que todo el deseo se acumulara en un solo punto no quedaba más que dejarlo fluir sin control, mi cuerpo se relajó y mis pulmones se extendieron demandando aire, había dejado finalmente mi semilla en su interior.

.

…

.

― Señor ― el oficial llegó para indicarme que habíamos aterrizado ―todo se encuentra listo, lo están esperando― me levanto del asiento y salí para dirigirme al lugar, incluso con los filtros del casco podía sentir lo pesado del aire en este planeta.

El grupo de jóvenes era bastante interesante, todos habían recibido adiestramiento de Snoke y luego dejados para seguir entrenando por su cuenta para ganarse un lugar, igual que hizo conmigo, diferentes razas, pero una presencia se levantaba con más fuerza que las demás, mis pies se movieron buscando al ser que desprendía tal fuerza, una chica que a ciencia cierta no puedo decir que especie de esta basta galaxia pertenece, su piel azul es lo que más resaltaba, cuando notó mi presencia se detuvo, lo poco que vi de sus movimientos con la lanza fue suficiente.

― ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ― exigí, la mujer me miró de forma despectiva, su rostro cambio dos segundos después al parecer sólo tardó un poco en reconocerme

―Señor― habló de forma respetuosa― mi nombre es…

―Olvídalo― no la dejé terminar ―ahora toma tus cosas y empaca, estás bajo mi cargo, vendrás a la Primera Orden conmigo, tu nombre de ahora en adelante es The Assasin de la orden de los caballeros Ren― le di la espalda para continuar mi camino

― ¿Cómo sabe que me especializo en matar sin ser percibida? ― sin duda la mujer estaba impactada, su pregunta me detuvo y sólo giré un poco mi cuerpo para verle.

―Soy tu Maestro, si quieres volver a dirigirte a mi evita hacer preguntas innecesarias― inmediatamente percibí su temor por mis palabras.

―Si señor― dándome una reverencia, ignoré su insolencia y salí de la habitación donde estaba entrenando, mi aprendiz había sido decidida.

Al principio opté por escoger gente poco preparada y usar la excusa que tenían potencial, pero sólo necesitaban entrenamiento para debilitar a la orden al momento de la batalla, pero eso puede generar sospechas y eso es lo que menos necesito en estos momentos.

Las siguientes personas vistas no despertaron el mismo interés en mí, me fui del lugar en busca de los reportes de usuarios de fuerza sin entrenamiento por la galaxia.

Cada visita era más aburrida que la anterior, muchos avistamientos, demasiados seres sin el potencial suficiente para serles de utilidad a la orden, cuando creía que todo era una pérdida de tiempo llegamos hasta un lugar de mala muerte lleno de bandidos y desperdicio de la galaxia, entre tanta multitud un joven nanoriano en un esquina brotaba una aura de sangre que para mis sentidos no podría pasar desapercibida, no estaba seguro de su potencial así que decidí probarlos enseguida― tráiganlo― ordené, inmediatamente el lugar se volvió un campo de batalla, regresé hasta la nave y conté en mi mente si demoraban al menos cinco minutos en obligarlo a venir sería suficiente, para mi sorpresa tardaron diez.

.

…

.

Regresé a la base con dos nuevas adquisiciones, di la orden para que ambos fueran ubicados dentro y mientras me movía entre los pasillos un stormtrooper me interceptó, caminando a mi lado.

― Kay― esa voz y ese nombre, sólo podría tratarse de una persona, Rey, conservé la calma y seguí caminando normal, no me acostumbraba a su técnica que le permite pasar totalmente desapercibida incluso para mí, al cruzar la siguiente esquina y ver que no había nadie alrededor la jalé, dentro de una cabina para interrogaciones.

― ¿Qué diablos?― pregunté

― Hux entró a tu piso aguardado de una tal Phasma y otros soldados, eso fue tan pronto te fuiste, tenías razón que sospechaba, logré esconderme― se quitaba el casco dejándome ver su bello rostro― no podemos tardar, el momento ha llegado, sé que estar aquí te pone entre la espada y la pared, perdóname por imprudente.

― No digas eso― le pedí acariciando su mejilla ―No cambiaría nada de lo que hemos vivido por tu insensatez.

― Me temo que ni siquiera tu estas seguro en este lugar, con ese hombre siempre pendiente de tus pasos, no me gusta y es evidente el odio que siente por ti― sabía que se refería a Hux, en nuestras largas conversaciones de estos últimos días nos hemos contado demasiadas cosas.

― Por eso no quería dejarte sola, y eso que traté de regresar lo más rápido posible.

― Pude arreglármelas sin causar alboroto, sentí cuando llegaban hasta donde me encontraba y me escondí en los conductos de aire, luego ya ves, he tenido que hacerme pasar por FN-4567, no me preocupo por mí, me preocupo por ti ― sabía que sus palabras eran totalmente sinceras.

― ¡A la mierda todo! Contacta a leía, no te arriesgaré ni un segundo más, acabemos con esto de una vez por todas – sentencié consciente que mis palabras daban el primer paso a la batalla final.

* * *

 _Regrese! mas de un mes T.T lo siento realmente hubiera querido subir el capitulo antes pero me fue imposible por muchas razones, la maestria, las clases de chino me consumen, y para rematar un bloqueo que no se ni como supere, pero bueno, aqui estamos el proximo capitulo es el final OMG, finalmente sabremos que pasara con la galaxia y esta hermosa pareja._

 _El final no tardar, espero tengo parte de el escrito y quiero el fin de semana dejarlo terminado para enviarselo a mi beta: Aylin, ya despues de sus revisiones se sube, ahora por otro lado, gracias por esperar, por leer y por siempre comentar, esos lectores constantes, se les quiere con todo mi corazon de verdad, les mando un abrazo gigante._

 _Nos leemos pronto, desde el otro lado del mundo... Cindy_


	26. Final

.

* * *

FINAL

* * *

.

.

.

Sentía una extraña sensación en mi pierna, controlar las ganas de moverla me estaba costando demasiada concentración, durante las últimas semanas me he dedicado solo a entrenar a los dos nuevos aprendices de caballeros Ren, cuando el chico tuvo un ataque de descontrol matando a varios en la base, acción que no tome molestia en detener; Snoke requirió la presencia de los tres.

Ocultar a Rey era una nueva travesía cada día, no tengo idea de cómo habíamos logrado ser exitosos todo este tiempo.

Y ahí estaba sentado en la nave que nos llevaba finalmente frente a mi "maestro" el supremo líder de la Primera Orden, el mismo ser que bajo engaños me tomo desprevenido y tomando, mis mayores inseguridades me convirtió en lo que todos llaman ahora: _un monstruo._

Todavía recuerdo claramente esas palabras salir de la boca de Rey acompañadas de unos ojos llenos de miedo y al mismo tiempo, lastima. Quien diría que algún día esos mismos ojos que me veían con tanto desprecio, cambiarían, ahora solo amor y preocupación brota de ellos por mí, _Kay,_ la forma tan particular que ella usa para referirse a mí, me hace sentir que al menos entre los dos existe eso; un código invisible para los demás, porque eso somos, un imposible, un monstruo enamorado de un bello ángel con la más hermosa sonrisa de toda la galaxia

—Estamos listos para aterrizar señor— me indico un stormtrooper.

Salí de mi trance temporal para acomodarme y prepararme para todo lo que estaba a punto de suceder, no pronuncie ninguna respuesta, solo levantarme de mi asiento era suficiente señal de afirmación para los todos. Camine hasta la salida y los dos aprendices llegaron a mi espalda, rodeado además de varios soldados blancos.

El momento había llegado, la puerta se abrió para permitírnosla salida, sentí la diferencia en la gravedad, y mis pasos resonaban con fuerza, no solo es el peso de mi ropa y mis botas, el cargo de conciencia puede generar un eco mayor, uno indescriptible y al mismo tiempo devastador, con cada pisada en los fríos y oscuros pasillos sentía el hormigueo aumentar por cada una de mis articulaciones, mis manos picaban demandando tomar mi sable y partirlo todo, no era más que un cumulo de desesperación.

Una gran puerta al final del camino indico que ese era el punto final, " _contrólate_ " me repetí en la mente, un profundo suspiro, y todas las emociones se apaciguaron, como si hubiera vertido agua al fuego apagándolo por completo, ahí estaba de nuevo solo el humo de nada, el ser sin sentimientos porque el que todos me conocían, pero estaba seguro que la ansiedad sentida hace unos segundos él también la percibió, la diferencia es que esta vez se lo hice saber a propósito.

Un Kylo atormentado sin duda se llevaría toda su atención, después de todo necesitaba protegerla a ella, del enemigo, del destino.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando una pálida figura que resaltaba aun con la poca luz en la habitación, parecía que todo el ambiente estaba diseñado en hacerlo lucir imponente, un ser del cual nunca antes me cuestione raza, y la cual desconozco, sin duda una larga y agotadora vida era obvia en las arrugas de sus manos y su rostro, en el cual las cicatrices eran tan notorias, en eso éramos similares sin duda, dos seres atormentados de odio, llenos de cicatrices en su cuerpos y en sus rostros, el inmenso holograma podría intimidar a cualquiera que no hubiera visto antes la realidad, no más de dos metros y medio y tan delgada contextura me hizo cuestionarme ¿Por qué no note antes lo insignificante que luce?.

—Supremo Líder — salude primero como debía ser — he traído a los nuevos candidatos como usted lo solicito.

—Deberías llamarlos: aprendices — hablo con ese pausado y ronco tono de voz, me limite a bajar mi rostro en señal de aceptación.

—Es un honor supremo Líder — me sorprendí que aquel chico pudiera expresarse con esos modales.

—Un poco jóvenes, peor sin duda con mucho potencial, ¿algún otro caballero Ren ha venido?

—No supremo Líder, los pocos activos necesitaban retomar sus posiciones rápidamente.

—Entiendo, a simple vista puedo decir que la fuerza en ambos es abrumadora, sabía que elegirías sabiamente Kylo.

—Guiado bajo sus órdenes y enseñanzas supremo líder — respondí.

—Entonces podrías explicarme, ¿Por qué has elegido la luz luego de todo lo que te he enseñado? — en el preciso instante que esas palabras fueron pronunciadas la grieta se abrió, la burbuja estaba a punto de estallar.

—No entiendo a qué se refiere con esas palabras — nunca creí que controlar mis instintos asesinos fueran tan difíciles como en ese preciso instante, quería destruirlo a él y toda la maldita Primera Orden.

— ¡¿Crees que no que Skywalker viene en camino?! Puedo sentirlo, su presencia es tan fuerte con la fuerza que la cercanía me permite percibirlo, solo hay una persona que pudo decirle a nuestros enemigos de esta ubicación, siempre vi la duda en ti y ahora veo que lado has escogido, si no me eres útil mejor— el cosquilleo se intensifico, ya sabía cómo terminaría todo esto, mis músculos se prepararon para la guerra — **¡muere!** — sentencio y sabía que era rápido, pero no me imagine que tanto solo tuve tiempo de pestañear cuando la luz roja de su sable se encontraba muy cerca de mi rostro, sentí el calor nuevamente quemándome la piel del rostro, pero duro solo un instante.

Un fuerte grito me devolvió a mis sentidos, había retrocedido unos pasos y un agujero estaba en mi casco, lo quite al instante, paso la mano por mi rostro pero no sentí sangre — ¿Estas bien? — escuche la pregunta y gire a mi lado, la chica respiraba con odio, el sable usado en los entrenamientos estaba en su mano. Lo había ocultado consigo.

Mi instinto no fallo al momento de elegirla, el aura de odio que ocultaba forzadamente no era hacia la galaxia, se dirigía a la Primera Orden, y yo le había puesto en bandeja de plata el momento de tomar cualquier venganza, justo como ahora.

— ¡Así que tienes un aliado! No importa ¡Mátenlos a todos! — ordeno un Snoke con un grito, estaba herido del brazo producto del ataque de la joven, se encontraba a unos metros de distancia de nosotros, sin duda el golpe que ella le propicio fue bastante fuerte, las puertas se abrieron para permitir la entrada de las tropas.

Sentí el chico posarme a mi espalda —Puedes elegir irte con ellos — le dije para que fuera libre de tomar cualquier decisión después de todo apenas tenía poco tiempo entrenándolos, mi sable carmesí finalmente encandecía y sentía como latía en mis manos suplicando por partirlo todo.

—Si somos minoría significa que tendré mas personas para matar, si solo fuera contra ustedes dos esto no sería divertido— fue su respuesta.

Pero en segundos estábamos rodeados de soldados blancos, el fuego de disparos no se hizo esperar y me encargue de detener algunos con la barrera de fuerza, me preocupaba una sola cosa, Snoke, entre la blanca multitud ya no se encontraba a mi vista. Pero en la mitad de su formación, varios de los soldados empezaron a caer y sabía quién era la culpable de eso, pronto todo era una locura.

— ¡Ben se escapa!— grito el stormtrooper que quitándose el casco para dejar ver sus castaños cabellos y sacando su peculiar doble sable de luz amarillo se dejaba al descubierto.

— ¡Yo iré tras el! — le grite, pero Rey me ignoro y pronto se perdió en el mismo pasadizo por el que Snoke se había ido.

No me gustaba para nada, no ella contra él.

Una nueva ronda de soldados blancos entraron a la habitación, pero estos atacaron a sus compañeros, la resistencia finalmente estaba haciendo presencia, ellos ya conocían la ubicación, su plan consistió en remplazar sus miembros más destacados por soldados poco a poco, hasta tener suficientes para este día.

Mire a mi alrededor rápidamente, el chico se había echo con una de las armas de corriente y sí que sabía patear traseros de forma sádica; mientras que la joven parecía danzar con la sutileza de sus ataques con el sable de luz, me abrí camino, para ir por el mismo camino en que Snoke y Rey se habían perdido anteriormente.

—Ve tras ellos, ¡Rápido!— escuche que alguien me grito, sin el casco pude reconocer ese rostro donde fuera; FN 21.87 —Mas te vale que la traigas contigo— me advirtió y le di un si con el rostro.

Mi respiración se agitaba, no solo por estar corriendo, era la presión en mi pecho de no saber de ella, Rey, su imagen era lo único que se repetía en mi mente una y otra vez, un estruendo lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerme caer , me indico que la batalla aérea había comenzado, lo sentí, esa vibración tan inusual y única en la fuerza, Skywalker estaba presente, pero no era momento de echar atrás, solo podía mirar hacia adelante, a la oscuridad frente a mí que parecía querer tragarme y hacerme desaparecer en ella, pero solo en ese camino podría alcanzarla y eso era lo único que quería en estos momentos.

Podía escuchar como cada una de mis exhalaciones y pisadas resonaban en el metal del pasillo, ese silencio no me gustaba, ¿Cómo pudieron ir tan lejos en poco tiempo? Mi lógica fallaba por completo.

La luz asomaba al final y forcé a mis piernas a moverse lo más rápido posible, la imagen que se abrió paso ante mis ojos, me obligo a flaquear, a dejar de respirar, todo se estaba partiendo dentro de mí, _todo_ , mis rodillas fallaron y caí apoyado en ellas, mi labios tartamudeaban pero ninguna palabra era articulada de ellos, creí que ya había experimentado suficiente dolor en mi vida, pero nada me preparo para esto, cada pestañeo de mis ojos parecía mistármelo en cámara lenta, para aumentar mi sufrimiento, mi desesperación, mi total perdición en el odio y el dolor y salió, desde lo más profundo de mi interior un grito de dolor y desesperanza.

Snoke removía su sable de luz del cuerpo de Rey, dejándola caer en el piso, ahí estaba ella desplomada convirtiéndose en un cuerpo vacío, escuche como se apagó su vida con su último aliento y con ello se fue mi poca humanidad, deje que todo el odio y la ira se apoderada de mí, lance a un lado mi sable de Luz.

No pude mirar a verla, era una imagen que sabía no podría soportar.

—Así que mis sospechas eran ciertas, tu conexión con la chatarrera, era más fuerte de lo que creía — se burló Snoke.

— ¡No te atrevas a tocarla! — seguramente me veía como una bestia en esos momentos, no podía controlar el temblor en mis labios, en mi cuerpo.

— ¿Acaso importa? Ahora es solo un cadáver y que harás sin tu sable de luz ¡¿de verdad crees que puedes enfrentarte a mí?! Yo te hice, no eres nadie — él también estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Respire profundo mientras cerré mis ojos, leve mi mano derecha a mi espalda y tome aquello con lo que prometí partir en dos a ese malnacido, oprimí y el sable de luz que una vez le perteneció a mi abuelo vibro en mi mano, abrí mis ojos y ataque.

No puedo explicar cómo los movimientos fluían, pero lo hacían, todo mi cuerpo estaba batallando con furia, mis ojos no podían ver otra cosa que no fuera su cuello, y el instinto que cortarlo se movía por todo mi ser causando un frenesí de golpes, mis reflejos estaban trabajando mejor que nunca, todo la fuerza alrededor giraba conmigo.

Nuestros sables unidos reflectaban nuestras intenciones, asegurarse de aniquilar al otro —Tu constate batalla en la luz ha sido tu perdición, nunca te dejaste caer en el lado oscuro por completo.

—Nunca pertenecí a el — respondí, la onda de fuerza nos llevó a retroceder.

— ¿Cómo alguien que no pertenece al lado oscuro puede sentir tanto odio? Porque eso es lo que palpita dentro de ti en estos momentos — me estaba provocando sin duda.

—Solo soy un ser humano, con la capacidad de dejar que todas las sensaciones lleguen a mi pecho, pero al final siempre busco una sola cosa, justicia, no saldrás vivo de aquí, no después de quitármela — eso ultimo lleno de lágrimas mis ojos, pero me calme, necesitaba demostrarle que no soy como él, que ya no pertenezco a la oscuridad, por eso estaba usando mis bajos instintos, pero controlándolos con la energía de la luz a mi alrededor, eso yo, el elegido, el equilibro entre lo bueno y lo malo.

—Entonces ven por mí — y yo seguí su juego, lanzándome al ataque de nuevo.

Estaba tan perdido en mis ganas de volverlo trizas que me tomo unos segundos reaccionar al inminente ataque trasero que venía hacia mí, gire mi cuerpo pero el disparo logro rozar a la altura de mi hombro, Snoke aprovecho para lanzar un corte directo a mí que rebote con la fuerza, sentí el golpe directo del malnacido de Hux en mi espalda obligándome a flaquear y apoyarme en mi rodilla izquierda, ahora también tenía que lidiar con el molesto general.

Pero ese segundo de reflexión me costó demasiado, el aire se quedaba en mis fonas nasales pero no era aspirado por ellas, no estaba llegando a mis pulmones, no podía respirar, Snoke estaba usando la fuerza en mí, escuche a Hux rogarle por que le permitiera propiciarme un disparo que me quitara la vida, lo último que recuerdo escuchar antes de que todo se volviera negro fue "aun nos es de utilidad, volveré a lavar su cerebro" luego de eso me perdí en un abismo de oscuridad.

.

…

.

—Ben, Ben, quédate conmigo — definitivamente estaba soñando, la claridad con que escuchaba la voz de Rey me llenaba de paz, si ese había sido mi final, entonces dejaría que el recuerdo de ella me atrape por una última vez.

Fue tan real la sensación del agua caer en mi rostro que me obligo a tratar de abrir los ojos y enfrentar donde fuera que estuviera mi alma, primero todo era un destello de luces y una figura bastante borrosa muy cerca de mí, tanto que podía sentir como mi aliento se mesclaba con el suyo, parpadee al sentir el extraño palpitar en mi cabeza, entonces fue cuando reaccione, estaba percibiendo claramente cada fibra de mi ser, estaba vivo.

Me altere y separe rápido de la persona que me sostenía en sus brazos hace un segundo atrás, mi respiración estaba agitada, pero el aire llegaba a mis pulmones y eso era prueba que aún me encontraba en el mundo físico.

Entonces la vi y todo el tiempo dejo de fluir al instante, ese cabello castaño, esos ojos avellanas, esa sonrisa —Rey— susurre aun incrédulo, pero no tuve tiempo de reaccionar, ella se lanzó en un abrazo hacia mí, sentí su calidez y mis ojos dejaron escapar las lágrimas, deje que mis brazos la rodearan y me embriague en su calidez, ahora no tenía duda que era ella.

— ¿Cómo? Yo te vi morir — dije con labios temblorosos —Te vi caer a manos de Snoke — apretándola con mayor fuerza contra mí, aun no creía la segunda oportunidad que me estaba dando el destino de tenerla conmigo.

—Ben, yo fui tras él, pero se me perdió entre los pasillos, al final sentí al Maestro Skywalker y corrí a encontrarme con él, pudimos interceptar a Hux antes que te llevaran lejos de nosotros nuevamente, el Maestro se fue detrás de Snoke y yo estuve cuidándote todo este tiempo — sentía como su cuerpo temblaba —Cuando vi que te llevaban con ellos, tuve tanto miedo Kay, de volver a perderte — ahora ella también estaba llorando.

Tome su rostro entre mis manos y la bese, con las ansias que solo ella logra provocar en mí, aun en medio de la guerra, pareciera que se creara un infinito cuando estábamos los dos, un mundo aparte de toda las desgracias a nuestro alrededor.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente? — pregunte, volviendo a la realidad de la situación.

—No sé cuándo pudimos rescatarte, pero conmigo unos minutos, las naves enemigas cayeron, no tienen como huir, estamos ganando Kay, pero Snoke se escabulle el maestro fue tras él, será mejor que tratemos de alcanzarlos.

— ¡NO! — Respondí al acto — Yo iré tras ellos, pero tú te quedas aquí o ve con los rebeldes, busca a Leía.

Ella se alejó molesta por la expresión de su rostro —No soy una niña indefensa, te recuerdo que tengo parte de la fuerza de tu abuelo conmigo, soy quien muchos creen es su reencarnación, soy un Jedai y voy a luchar también; te guste o no.

—Rey, por favor — intente evitar una discusión.

—Apresúrate que debemos irnos — dijo levantándose —No necesito tu aprobación, o ganamos juntos o morimos juntos, decídete.

Me sentía frustrado, pero sabía que nada cambiaría su determinación — Entonces vamos — tomando su mano.

—Sígueme el Maestro me dejo un camino mental cuando se encontró con Snoke — yo me limite a afirmar con el rostro y juntos tomamos el rumbo que ella decidió.

Sin duda era incluso un poco gracioso ver como todos nos miraban extrañados, al movernos en medio de una batalla agarrados de la mano, el líder de la Primera Orden y la nueva Jedai de la resistencia, ya no quedaba duda, éramos pareja, cundo ella noto cuanto llamábamos la atención, decidió cambiar la ruta, abrió una puerta hacia algún conducto y aunque me negué, al final solo le seguí.

Todo estaba en llamas, lo que fue una base de entrenamientos ahora solo era un cumulo de fuego y guerra, tomamos un desvió para alejarnos del punto principal de la batalla, el tiempo vivido entre la chatarra desarrollo la habilidad en ella de moverme entre caminos para los circuitos, como el subterraneo que tomábamos en esos momentos, Rey quería que pasáramos ajenos a la vista de todos, para que nadie nos siguiera.

Sentía como la conexión incrementaba, estábamos cerca, se podía percibir las inmensas fluctuaciones en la fuerza, dos grandes luchaban sin duda; abrió una puerta y salimos al punto del encuentro pero para nuestro infortunio esos dos se encontraban batallando en una larga rampa arriba de nosotros

Luke ya no era el mismo de antes los años estaban pasando factura y el cansancio se hacía evidente, cuando su mano metálica se desprendió de su cuerpo por el corte de Snoke, y vi como un segundo ataque venia directamente hacia él, mientras Rey gritaba no, yo concentre la fuerza en el metal y jale, rompiendo la rampa para dejarlos caer, bastante imprudente lo sé, pero solo pensé en salvarlo, los barrotes metálicos caían sobre nosotros, tome a Rey con mi brazo derecho y con la mano izquierda aplique la barrera protectora de fuerza sobre nosotros para protegernos.

Entonces lo vimos caer, quedo en el suelo tendido incapaz de moverse — ¡Maestro! — grito Rey, pero no le permití soltarse de mí, cuando una fuerte presión en la pared de fuerza me alerto que algo venia, la empuje hacia Luke y deshice la barrera, aprovechando el impulso Snoke cayó en picada sobre mí, nuestro sables se encontraron y ambos salimos disparados en el aire por el impulso generado del choque.

—Creí que ya te había enseñado tu lugar— Fue lo digo el pálido ser para provocarme, me levante del suelo rápidamente y blandí el sable que mi abuelo, me calme, necesitaba estar concentrado para ponerle fin a todo esto —Perdiste el control tan fácilmente cuando cree una ilusión de la mugrosa muriendo, al final comprobé la razón de mis sospechas, creaste un lazo sentimental con ella y preferiste traicionarnos por eso, que débil y despreciable.

—Parece que soy un testarudo después de todo — Fue mi única respuesta, ya no caería en sus juegos.

*Toma a Luke y vete de aquí* le hable a Rey en la mente, podía observarla a la distancia, se estaba mordiendo los labios, signo de frustración, no me respondió nada, solo la vi intentar levantar a Luke, finalmente me estaba haciendo caso.

—Terminemos con esto —Propuse y tome la iniciativa con el primer ataque para darle tiempo a los otros dos de huir.

—Crees que no sé qué los estas protegiendo — comento Snoke en medio de nuestro encuentro que apenas llevaba un par de movimientos, retrocedí por impulso —Ella definitivamente es tu perdición— lo vi mover su mano mientras sonreía y todo alrededor de nosotros comenzaba a desmoronarse, estaba usando toda su fuerza para hundir el lugar.

— ¡NO! — grite exasperado y ataque, pero se estaba protegiendo a si mismo con una barrera de fuerza que solo le hizo rebotar y retroceder varios pasos, no solo me estaba bloqueando el paso a él, no podía llegar a ella, y la vi tratando de esquivar todo lo que caía en pedazos con Luke abrazado a sus hombros, él también estaba muy débil — ¡Lucha maldito! — le exigí a Snoke, pero solo cerro sus ojos para concentrarse mientras el panorama empeoraba, si seguía así todo nos caería encima, volví a lanzar un ataque pero el resultado fue el mismo, pero repetí un par de veces, en algún momento su barrera se vendría abajo lo sabía.

Me levante para volver a atacar y lo vi abrir sus ojos, rompió la barrera y se enfrentó directamente a mí, ambos estábamos al límite, Snoke uso la fuerza en mi de tal modo que sentí mi cuerpo retorcerse, con cada movimiento mi visión se estaba nublando y cuando un ataque logro que mi sable de luz saliera volando por los aires, nuevamente me vi morir, pero de repente una luz amarilla se alzó por encima de nosotros, lo vi entonces girar para enfrentarla, Rey se devolvió, ella como siempre haciendo lo que se le viene en gana.

Snoke la reboto con la fuerza y ella cayó sobre mí — ¡Te dije que te fueras! — le reclame, pero fue un error, un completo error, ella me empujo usando la fuerza a unos metros de ella.

—Rompe la conexión, él está intentado entrar a tu mente — me dijo y la vi caer al piso, mi cabezo giro por unos segundos, me lleve las manos a la cabeza y grite de impotencia, cuando abrí mis ojos vi la realidad, cuando Snoke la lanzo hacia mí, el sable aún estaba activo, la había atravesado, fui yo, esta vez no era una ilusión, un orificio era evidente en el abdomen de Rey, corrí y me arrodille a su lado tomando su rostro.

—Rey, Rey, mírame — suplique, sus ojos parpadearon débilmente —No digas nada — estaba hiperventilando y sentía su vida apagarse, por mi culpa; pero increíblemente ella solo tomo el sable y lo extendió a mí.

—Hey, ya sabía que este era mi destino, aun debes completar el tuyo, termina esta lucha — su voz sonaba tan débil y mis lágrimas demandaban dejarlas salir, la estaba perdiendo, esta vez era realidad.

Una macabra risa resonó en el lugar era Snoke, extendí mi mano y concentre toda la fuerza en él, sentí como opuso resistencia, pero esta vez no le permitiría ganar, lo levante por los aire, de un rápido impulso tome el sable y pasando por encima de ella corrí hacia él, luego lo traje contra mí y de un solo corte finalmente su cabeza y parte de su torso se separó de su cuerpo, le permití a mis pulmones tomar grandes bocanadas de aire, había completado mi destino.

Vi a Luke de pie mirándome a la distancia, ambos nos dimos un si con el rostro, me gire y regrese a donde estaba ella, aun respiraba aunque débilmente —Rey — le llame angustiado.

Su mano derecha hizo contacto con mi mejilla —Kay no es tu culpa, yo fui una imprudente — me dijo con una sonrisa, estaba intentando mantenerme en calma hasta el final.

—Quédate conmigo, por favor… te necesito, te amo— acepte y ella solo sonreía.

—Te amo Kay — me dijo y sentí como la perdía; luego de esas palabras todo el lugar se llenó de rebeldes.

Los segundos siguientes todo fue una confusión, no opuse resistencia cuando la quitaron de mis brazos, cuando me rodearon, suplique que le dieran atención médica y vi como la llevaban lejos de mí, no sentía mi alma en mi cuerpo, todo lo que quería era darle la vida y la familia que ella tanto anhelaba, pero al parecer ya no sería así.

Fin.


	27. Epilogó

.

* * *

Extra.

* * *

.

.

.

Abrí la caja del generador de aquella nave, una de las tantas caídas durante la batalla de Jakku hace ya muchos años, lo único bueno que dejo fue una buena cantidad de desechos valiosos en un planeta donde se vive de la chatarra como todos, como yo.

Para aliviar el sofocante calor vestía de ropas claras que llevadas por la mugre y el sudor tenían un tono tierra, con vendas en los brazos, guantes, botas cafés, gafas diseñadas por mí para proteger mis ojos del inminente calor las cuales adapte una pequeña luz en uno de los laterales para mis exploraciones en busca de la chatarra, mi rostro lo cubría con una especie de bufanda.

Le di un rápido vistazo a los circuitos y en primera instancia nada me era de utilidad, pero ubiqué un teclado que removí pues debajo de este se encontraba una pieza que me dio una buena porción la semana pasada, con esa última adquisición mi día se había completado, guarde la pieza en el bolso que traía conmigo y me lance en bajada por la larga cuerda, hasta tocar piso, camine hasta a la salida donde el sol parecía querer evaporarnos a todos, me quite las gafas y parte de la tela que cubría mi rostro para poder respirar un poco mejor, sentí de inmediato esa desesperación en mis labios y me apure a sacar el termo metálico donde traía el agua, la cantidad fue tan pequeña que me dejo un sin sabor, golpee el metal un par de veces como un intento desesperado porque mágicamente brotara más líquido, cosa que no sucedió.

Tome mi bastón y me senté sobre la gran pieza ondulada de metal donde deje mis cosas, para luego deslizarme sobre la empinada caída, al final de este se encontraba mi vehículo de transporte de color rojo muy desgastado y oxidado por las condiciones del ambiente, pero ideal para mí, ubique las piezas aun lado y tome rumbo hasta el puesto de donde hacemos los cambios, lo primero es limpiar las piezas, me distraje un solo segundo observando la anciana frente a mí y enseguida golpearon la mesa para devolverme a la realidad, rápidamente termine mi labor y llegue hasta la ventanilla donde él se encontraba, enseñándole los frutos de mi trabajo del día.

El gordo ser miraba con detenimiento cada una de las piezas, era alguien muy importante por estos lados, aunque demasiado desagradable para mi gusto ― Lo que me has traído hoy vale… un cuarto de porción ― sentenció Unkar

―Esas piezas valen media porción cada una la semana pasada ― reproche.

― ¿Qué me dices del droide? ― pregunto nuevamente ― Te puedo dar sesenta porciones por él.

Me giré para ver a Arthur era un regalo del maestro Luke cuando decidí por lo sucedido por Kylo Ren abandonar todo y tomar esta vida, era mi única conexión con el pasado ―El droide no está en venta ya te lo he dicho ― fue mi respuesta.

Mi estómago rugió por la respuesta, demandaba más alimento, pero me controle y con indignación, pero sin nada que pudiera hacer tome la porción que dejo y me fui, me monte en mi transporte y esta vez tome rumbo a "casa" el atardecer teñía de colores naranjas y violetas la imagen de fondo en este planeta.

Llegue hasta mi refugio y rápidamente me invadió la sensación de soledad, tome el lápiz metálico y marque otra línea en la pared, aunque no esperaba por nadie, se había vuelto costumbre hacerlo una que ya no podría dejar, mientras deje cocinando algunas hiervas vertí el contenido de mi porción en agua y este en pocos segundos se convirtió en un panecillo, que coloque en el plato para acompañar toda la comida, Salí al exterior y Arthur conmigo y me senté en la tierra mientras me apresuraba a devorar mi pequeño pero valioso alimento del día.

En esta parte del planeta del sol aún no se había ocultado del todo y me gustaba contemplar desde aquí los atardeceres, tome el casco de piloto y mientras aun masticaba sonreí, entonces un sonido me alerto, me levante de golpe y deje el casco a un lado, mire en varias direcciones tratando de ubicar de dónde provenía, Arthur hizo sus respectivos sonidos para hacerme saber que el también detecto algo. Decidí ponerme en alerta y tome el bastón que usaba para defenderme, di algunos pasos y visualice lo que me esperaba una nave de la resistencia estaba llegando dirección a mí, de nada serviría esconderme fue lo que pensé.

―Sonidos de Droide.

―Sí, es el, Luke esa aquí, es muy astuto usar esa técnica para que no lo detectara antes ― suspire ― Entremos Arthur y preparémonos para su visita.

―Sonidos de droide ― sin duda el pequeño estaba muy feliz por quien pronto llegaría a vernos.

Entramos y me senté a un lado a esperar, moví el anillo en mi dedo señal de mi compromiso, mismo que nunca se pudo concretar, en este punto de mi vida, sabía que este día llegaría el momento en que me encontraran, en que la resistencia nuevamente acudiera a mí, después de todo soy un Caballero Jedai, escuche la nave aterrizar a una distancia prudente y sentí los pasos del Maestro Luke acercándose de a poco, cerré mis ojos y espere, cuando las pisadas sonaron sobre metal los abrí, estaba frente a mí.

―Me tomo mucho tiempo encontrarte, jamás creí que volverías aquí ― saludo Luke, los años y el dolor sin duda hacían estragos en su rostro, sus parpados caídos y las arrugas evidenciaban el peso de los años.

―Sonidos de Droide.

―yo también me alegro mucho de verte Arthur.

―No pienso regresar, no debió haber venido― respondí abruptamente, aunque fue hace más de cinco años aquella batalla las secuelas de lo vivido aun quemaban como una herida fresca.

―Te convertiste en aquello por la cual la despreciabas, que ironía del destino.

―Me convertí en lo único donde nadie se interesa en mí, porque nadie me conoce, tomé prestada su anterior vida para poder estar tranquilo lejos de todo.

―Ben ― escuchar mi nombre luego de tantos años me produjo un sin sabor en la boca.

―Maestro ― entre menos palabras dijera mejor para mí.

―Estar aquí no le devolverá la vida ― lo dijo y sentí como esas palabras quemaron cada parte de mi alma, sin enorme agujero se abrió paso en mi interior, desesperación, la emoción que me ha consumido todos estos años.

―Eso lo sé ― respondí con la voz quebrada y una lagrima rodando por mi mejilla que me apresuré a secar, el solo hecho de pensar en ella dolía, dolía demasiado, las heridas del cuerpo se recuperan, pero las del alma a veces quedan para toda la vida y sentir como su vida de agotaba entre mis brazos es una carga demasiado pesada.

―Rey… ella ― alce mi rostro para ver a Luke, él también quería romper a llorar, sus labios temblaban, comprendí que el dolor de su perdida no era un sentimiento que vivía yo únicamente ―Ella te amo, puedo asegurártelo, cuando regreso a la resistencia, parecía un cuerpo vacío, solo podía pensar en ti, por eso cuando en Naboo se fue detrás de ti, aun sabiendo las consecuencias de sus actos no pude detenerla.

Recordar esos días escondida en mi habitación me hizo sonreír ―El pasado no puede cambiarse.

―Pero el futuro puede construirse― completo Luke, solo lo mire de reojo, pero trate de no darle la importancia que tenían esas palabras ― Desapareciste tan rápido luego de aquella batalla que no me diste tiempo de darte algo que ella me pidió que te entregara ― Saco de su manga un sobre y lo extendió para mí.

―No lo quiero ― mentí, porque no estaba preparado para el contenido de esa carta.

―Son sus últimas palabras, Ben escúchame, Rey también vio su destino y lo acepto, ella sabía que podía morir.

― ¡La mate con mis propias manos, no merezco sus últimos deseos! — Me altere — será mejor que regreses ― le pedí, pero por su rostro era evidente que no me haría caso.

― ¡La mato Snoke! ― Grito Luke irritado ―Ambos fueron víctima de su maldad.

―Solo estás perdiendo el tiempo aquí, ve con la resistencia ― no cedería mi posición.

Luke suspiro profundamente como resignación ―Tan obstinado como tu padre ― el paquete envuelto que trajo y había tirado en el piso lo levanto para dejarlo en la pesa y sobre el dejo la carta ―No volveré a buscarte lo prometo, pero no podía vivir sin cumplir la última promesa que le hice a ella y es dejarte estas cosas ― indicándome los objetos sobre la mesa.

―Si no hay nada más que decir, solo vete ― le pedí y este con el ceño fruncido de la evidente frustración por mi amable actitud, dio media vuelta y se fue ―Adiós Ben, Adiós Arthur, cuida de él.

―Sonidos de droide.

―Puedes irte con el si quieres ― le dije a Arthur.

―Sonidos de droide.

― ¡No lo harás! ― me sorprendí.

―Sonidos de droide

― ¡Ella te pidió que me cuidaras! —Arthur me comento algo mas ―así que... ella no quería que volviera a estar solo nunca más y tú eres una conexión con mi abuelo, por eso entendió que serias la mejor compañía para mí, eso no me lo esperaba ― me quede en silencio meditando sobre lo sucedido.

Rey también había visto el destino de las mujeres amadas por los elegidos, siempre desaparecidas o muertas; para ella paso lo segundo, miraba las cosas sobre la mesa, pero preferí no darles importancia y lleno de pensamientos tormentosos intenté dormir.

Los días siguieron pasando, vacíos y rutinarios, con la adaptación que realice al vehículo para movilizarnos Arthur ya podía acompañarme a recolectar la chatarra, por que dejarlo esperando cerca de la zona de Unkar ya no me agradaba, en las noches me gustaba ver los mensajes y la información guardada en sus memorias, mi favorito era el holograma de mi madre pidiendo ayuda al anterior maestro Jedai Obi Wan Kenobi, poco a poco comprendí mas por ese droide de lo sucedido en las generaciones pasadas, de mi abuelo y sus hijos los gemelos, luego estaba yo, sin descendientes.

…

― _¿Por qué no quieres tener hijos? ― Esa pregunta me desconcertó._

― _No sé a qué te refieres― preferí hacerme el desentendido._

― _Leía me dio un medicamento, no soy tonta, me dijo que era para evitar "sorpresas" que tu así se lo pediste ― me miro esperando una respuesta._

― _La guerra no ha acabado, quieres luchar, puedo verlo en tus ojos, si "eso" pasara no podrías hacerlo, ya después vendrán las cosas, todo a su momento ¿de acuerdo? ― acaricie su mejilla, estábamos acostados en la cama mirándonos a los ojos, hace unos minutos que terminábamos de hacer el amor._

― _Quiero una gran familia, la merezco Kay._

― _La tendremos, lo prometo ― ella sonrió._

― _Me gusta cuando hablas de nosotros ― confeso ― ya casi siento que nos pertenecemos._

― _Rey… nos hemos pertenecido mucho antes que nacer, en una galaxia tan incalculable, ya estábamos destinados ― ella hundió su rostro en mi pecho._

― _Te amo Kylo Ren ― susurro con algo de timidez._

― _Lo sé― respondí con picardía ― pero prefiero que me digas Kay._

…

Abrí mis ojos, un recuerdo de los últimos días a su lado, frote mis ojos, mi estómago rugió ese día no quise salir a buscar chatarra, últimamente Unkar era generoso con las porciones, tome una de las que pude almacenar por trabajos anteriores y me prepare la cena, salí como todos los días a contemplar el atardecer, para Rey este era su momento favorito del día según ella me conto, la verdad puedes encontrar paz entre el sonido de la brisa levantando la arena del desierto y el sol escondiéndose.

―Perdóname por no haberte dado la familia que te merecías ― susurre, pero mis palabras se las llevo el viento al instante, después de todo solo Arthur estaba a mi lado, baje mi rostro y vi las gotas de agua que caían en la arena, eran mis lágrimas, esta vez no las detuve, deje que salieran hasta el final, esa tarde me perdí mi momento favorito del día por no ser capaz de levantar mi rostro.

Entre y me lavé la cara, mi pálida piel no ayudaba en nada, tenía la nariz, los cachetes y los parpados rojos, me senté en la cama y frente a mi aún se dibujaba la imagen de las cosas dejadas por Luke.

―Sonidos de Droide.

―No puedo Arthur, no merezco lo que sea que ella dejo para mí, no después de como terminaron las cosas.

―Sonidos de Droide ― estaba siendo regañado por una pequeña maquina andante, no pude evitar sonreír.

―Otro día será ― fue mi último comentario mientras me acomodaba en la cama para intentar dormir.

.

…

.

―hace ya unos seis años que llegaste Kay, aún recuerdo la primera vez que viniste un desconocido con la llamativa cicatriz en su rostro vestido de negro dejando varias piezas que eran solo basura frente a mí, poco a poco aprendiste a diferenciar entre lo que es valioso y lo que no― comento Unkar, ese día, llegue muy tarde de recolectar chatarra el puesto estaba por cerrar, pero igual decidió atenderme y para mi sorpresa es la primera vez que me entablaba conversación ―Un macho tiene ciertas necesidades, tu sabes ― me insinuó.

―Y tiene alguna forma de ayudarme con eso ¿creí que solo se dedicaba a la chatarra? ― pregunté pues sabia a donde quería llegar, conocía ese aspecto del pasado de Rey.

―Puedo darte las indicaciones de un lugar, no es mío propiamente, mi negocio es este, pero tengo cierta influencia allí, tienen jovencitas de muchas razas, hay límites permitidos, pero puedes tocar y disfrutar por un rato, tienen buena bebida, además ― sentí la inminente necesidad de partirlo en dos con mi sable de luz en ese momento, pero no lo traía conmigo.

―Me interesaría ― mentí, aunque mis intenciones ya estaban establecidas.

Llegue hasta mi refugio donde entre las gavetas busque el comunicador que me dio mi madre, por si en algún momento necesitaba informar algo a la resistencia, mis manos temblaban, no fui capaz de apretar el botón y lo deje a un lado mientras tomaba asiento.

―Sonidos de Droide.

― ¡Ya se Arthur!, muchas jóvenes deben estar en ese lugar perdidas como lo estuvo ella antes, sé qué debo hacerlo, en todos el tiempo que llevo aquí nunca me detuve a pensar en eso, solo me encerré sin darle importancia a nada más y ahora que se alguien está afuera sufriendo, se despertó la necesidad en mi de hacer lo correcto, pero no puedo, no he blandido mi sable, ni usado la fuerza en más de seis años, ya ni siquiera sé de qué puedo ser capaz de tanto que he suprimido mis poderes ― sin duda era solo una imagen lamentable de lo que alguna vez fui.

―Sonidos de droide.

― ¿Crees que no sé qué ella haría lo correcto?, claro que lo sé, pero… pero, perdí toda voluntad de vivir cuando la perdí, lo siento ― mire en dirección a donde estaban las cosas, el polvo hacia una gruesa capa sobre ellas.

" _Estar aquí no le devolverá la vida"_ las palabras de Luke vinieron a mi mente, me levante y llegue hasta la mesa, sople el polvo, alce el paquete pues antes había ubicado la carta debajo de este para que no se la llevara el viento, la tome en mi mano derecha y con la izquierda las cosas envueltas que tire a la cama, casi parecía que mi respiración se detenía al abrirla, mis manos temblorosas no ayudaban a desdoblar el papel, ahí estaban escritas sus últimas palabras para mí, con su puño y letra.

" _Kay, si estás leyendo esto es porque no pude encontrar una forma de vencer el destino que me esperaba, pero está bien, porque es algo que ya había aceptado, así que por favor te suplico que no te atormentes por lo que paso, porque estoy segura que no ha sido tu culpa, tu jamás podrías hacerme daño, de eso estoy completamente segura._

 _Ben Solo Organa, deja de huir, porque sé que eso fue lo que hiciste, es tu forma de encerrar tu corazón para que no sienta, ¿pero adivina qué?, es cuando más lo hace, no puedes hablarle de soledad a quien vivió casi toda su vida en ella, eres el elegido, nunca olvides eso, nunca por nada del universo olvides lo que eres, de dónde vienes y que te amo, porque es cierto, te amo mi monstruo,3 te amo tanto que no encuentro palabras para expresarlo._

 _Mi todo, mi amor, mi Kay._

 _Ahora sal de ese encierro y sigue viviendo, por los dos, el maestro Luke me dijo que el futuro es algo que decidimos, por eso he decido que el tuyo brille lleno de esperanza, pobre maestro me imagino lo que tuvo que pasar para encontrarte, deja de ser tan necio y dale un abrazo a tu madre, porque se lo debes y vive, vive sin miedo, vive sin remordimientos, vive sin cargas en tus hombros, vive valorando a tu familia, vive por mí, por favor._

 _Vive como un Jedai, porque eso es lo que realmente eres._

 _Siempre dije que el negro era tu color, le pedí al maestro que me ayudara con un regalo para ti, dicen que los jedáis cuando morimos pasamos a ser uno con la fuerza, así que, si quieres sentir que estoy contigo, solo debes usarla y te aseguro que mi alma estará cerca de ti para darte todo el valor que necesites._

 _Que la fuerza siempre este contigo Kay, así como una parte mi lo estará por toda tu vida._

 _Te amo, Rey"_

Estaba llorando, pero percibí la calma, por primera vez en muchos años, me sentí en paz, Rey, estaba conmigo, todo este tiempo lo estuvo, en la fuerza que se mueve a mí alrededor, estaba tan cegado por el dolor que no fui capaz de percibirlo y en ese instante fue casi como si sintiera su alma abrazándome.

Abrí el regalo que ella había preparado para mí, pero no me sorprendí, unas túnicas jedáis negras, ella lo había dicho: _Vive como un Jedai, porque eso es lo que realmente eres._

Ya no necesitaba estar aquí, viviendo de su recuerdo era el momento de avanzar, por ella, por mí, por los dos.

Rápidamente pase a limpiar mi cuerpo con tela húmeda, quitando a la vez todos los dolorosos recuerdos, corte mi cabello y elimine la barba de mi rostro, cambie mi vestimenta, busque el sable de Luz de mi abuelo que fue con el que le di final a todo, lo asegure en mi cinturón, me vi al espejo los años también comenzaban a marcarse como líneas profundas en mi frente y ojos, estaba listo, tal vez si hubiera leído sus palabras antes no hubiera demorado tanto en volver a tomar mi lugar en el universo, pero me costaba tanto desprenderme del dolor.

Tome el comunicador y presione hasta obtener una respuesta ― ¿Ben? ― pregunto una voz temblorosa, era mi madre, una sensación de alivio recorrió mi cuerpo, aun podía darle el abrazo que me pidió Rey, fueron tantos años sin saber nada de ella que no estaba seguro si aún vivía.

―Caballero Solo reportándose a la resistencia, solicito nave de apoyo para una misión de rescate, jóvenes en condición de explotación ― intentaba sonar serio, pero se me quebraba la voz y escuche como Leía lloraba, eso no me ayudaba en nada.

―Ben, danos las coordenadas del lugar y llegaremos lo más pronto posible ― Era Luke, sonreí porque sé que seguro estaba conmovido como mi madre, pero al menos el si se hacia el fuerte.

―Mismo punto de nuestro último encuentro Maestro Skywalker, me encargare de traer a las jóvenes apresadas hasta aquí ― le indique.

― ¿También subirás a la nave? ― pregunto mi madre.

―Sí, lo hare, es hora de volver a casa, soy un Jedai eso es lo que siempre he sido ― podía escuchar los sollozos de esos dos hermanos.

―Iré a tu encuentro, que la fuerza este contigo hijo.

―Lo está, ella siempre está conmigo ― fue mi respuesta.

Ahora estaba completamente seguro que no importa donde fuera, una parte de Rey, siempre estaría a mi lado y por eso mismo quiero vivir de la manera que seguro le haría sonreír, como una Jedai.


End file.
